Atonement: Rei's Story
by Jason Ulloa
Summary: The second story in the Question series. When a friend of Rei's experiences a traumatic event in his life, his flight from his pain leads him to the Hikawa Jinja, where he believes he can find a way to find atonement... with her help.
1. The Question: Prelude to Story 2

Atonement - Rei's Story  
Story #2 of the Question Series  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Author's Foreword: By a quick comparison, you'll notice that this Prelude is completely   
identical to the Interlude after the end of Alone No More - Minako's Story... that is, if   
you've read the story. If you've read the Interlude, then you can skip this and just go on   
to the first chapter. This Prelude is for those who haven't read Alone No More - Minako's   
Story. The Question is a series of short stories that can be read in any order, although   
the small side story that makes up the Preludes and Interludes ARE meant to be read in   
order.  
  
I hope that made sense to you. It made sense to me when I first thought it, but seeing it   
in actual words....  
  
Anyways....  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Prelude to Story #2  
  
As the robed figure faded back into being, Venus and Knight woke from their slumber. The   
two of them exchanged quiet looks, then glanced toward the robed figure.  
  
"So?" it asked quietly. "How was it? How was your trip into another lifetime?"  
  
"It felt so... strange," Knight said with a thoughtful frown on his face. "There were parts   
of me that were no different than I am now, but there were also parts of me that were   
completely different. For example, I never got over Keiko's death that quickly. It took me   
almost another year after becoming Sailor Knight before I could finally let her go."  
  
"It was the same with me," Venus added. "Also, there were things in that were different   
from what I remember. Alan had never housed exchange students in his home. There were other   
things as well, like Tempest. She was never a part of the Dark Agency, nor had she ever   
changed her name to Gale."  
  
The robed figure nodded sagely. "Of course, there will be things that are different from   
what you know of your lives as they are. But you must also remember that the path your   
lives take depend on the events that occur within your life. They are what shape that which   
is you.  
  
"If certain small things are changed, then you, in turn, are changed, even if minutely. One   
insignificant change will not be noticed, but many changes, each affecting the other, will   
make all the difference in the world."  
  
"I suppose so," Knight agreed with a slow nod.  
  
"How do you feel now? Do you feel any different now that you have seen what you life could   
have been, had circumstances been different."  
  
"To be completely honest, I've had a slight bit of jealousy toward Ami-chan since she had   
Ryo-kun," Venus admitted. "In a way, a very small part of me had always wondered whether   
that prediction of Kaitou Ace's was true. When I first met Ryo-kun, I had wondered if I   
could get him to fall in love with me. But, I also knew that he had a soft spot for   
Ami-chan, so I never pursued him.  
  
"After feeling how... wonderful it felt to be loved like that...." She trailed off as her   
voice failed her. She shook her head quietly as she turned away from the others. Knight   
stood up and started to go to her, but Mercury stopped him. She shook her head as she   
stepped past him and went to Venus.  
  
"Minako-chan," she said quietly as she sat down beside her. "I'm so sorry. I never knew...."  
  
"Of course not," she replied. "I never told you. I never told anyone. I had gotten over him   
long after you two became as close as Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san." She paused as she sighed   
remorsefully. "At least... I thought I had. Now.... Now, I think that volunteering to do   
this might not have been the best possible solution." She took a deep, calming breath as   
she turned to look at her. "You all saw everything, right? You all saw how I felt when I   
thought my hopes for love were completely hopeless. That's sort of how I feel right now."  
  
"Minako-chan, you just can't give up hope like that," Mercury told her.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," she replied in a near whisper as she hung her head. "You   
already have the perfect boyfriend." She sighed again as she shook her head and smiled   
faintly. "But, I suppose you're right. After all, there may only be one Ryo-kun, but I'm   
sure I can find a guy almost as good as he is." Her expression suddenly turned serious. "I   
want you to promise me something, Ami-chan."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her expression curious.  
  
"Take good care of him and love him like I would. For my sake."  
  
Mercury smiled as she took her hands in her own. "I promise, Minako-chan."  
  
"Thank you, Ami-chan," she said gratefully. "Now, let's get back to the others before they   
get started with the next volunteer," she added with a playful wink.  
  
"Now, then," the robed figure said as Mercury and Venus joined them, "who will volunteer   
next?"  
  
Sailor Mars stepped forward. "I'll go next."  
  
"Fine," it replied with a nod as it gestured for her to take her place beside Sailor   
Knight. "Now remember: When you wake up, you'll no longer be who you are, but who you were.   
You will not be you, but you will be your counterpart. You will not be able to control   
anything. You are there to watch, feel, and to experience. You will think what they think,   
know what they know, and feel what they feel. Now... sleep."  
  
Slowly, the world began to grow dark as Sailor Mars and Sailor Knight - Rei and Ryoku -   
began to drift into a very deep sleep as they slipped down onto the floor....  
  
**********************************************  
  
On to Rei's story: Atonement  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This   
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before   
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.   
All Rights Reserved. 


	2. Chapter 1

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There was a sensation in the air this morning. For some reason, it felt like something was   
going to change. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse, but the feeling of change was   
evident in the air.  
  
Hino Rei sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was still tired since   
she hadn't gotten very much sleep last night.  
  
Her dream last night had been strange to say the least. It wasn't like any other dream she   
had ever experienced in the short eight years of her life, but for some reason, she knew   
that this particular dream had some significance to her.  
  
There was darkness. Darkness and pain. It was the pain she recalled the most; it wasn't a   
physical kind of pain, but more of an emotional sort. Misery. However, the strangeness of   
dream was in the fact that it wasn't her pain she was dreaming about.  
  
In the darkness, she could see a small, lone figure sitting with his or her back turned   
toward her. She could see that the figure was young - about her age - and the figure's body   
was shaking as if he or she was crying. She had tried to go to the figure, but she was   
unable to reach him or her. She had tried to talk to the figure, but he or she wouldn't   
listen and just kept sobbing, the figure's short ponytail bobbing along with his or her   
shaking form.  
  
Finally - dream or no dream - she started to grow impatient. She started to yell at the   
figure, trying to get some response from him or her. If she hurt him or her more, then she   
would apologize, but first she had to get his or her attention. However, no matter how much   
she yelled at the figure, he or she wouldn't stop crying. She finally gave up and tried to   
leave, but no matter where she turned, she always ended up coming back to the crying   
figure. Out of frustration, she sat down on the ground and just glared at the figure, his   
or her crying slowly beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"I'm sorry," the figure said after he stopped crying. From the voice, she thought that he   
was male. "I know you're trying to help, but I just can't stop. Please, just don't give up   
on me...."  
  
The figure slowly began to turn toward her... but that was when she woke up from the dream.  
  
It felt so real. It was almost like somebody was actually there, talking to her in her   
dreams. Maybe she would have to talk with her grandfather about this dream. Maybe he would   
know what the dream was all about.  
  
She glanced over toward the alarm clock at the side of her bed. She had just enough time to   
get ready for school. Her class was going to go on a trip to the museum today. She was   
looking forward to it, especially since there was supposed to be an unveiling of a new   
display today which her school and a couple of others were going to be present for. It was   
almost going to be like being present at a major event in history. It was exciting.  
  
Rei hopped out of her bed and quickly began to get dressed. Once she set her bed and ate   
breakfast, her grandfather told her to have a good day as she cheerfully ran down the steps   
of the Hikawa Jinja and made her way to school.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hey, did you see that boy?"  
  
"Where? Is he cute?"  
  
"Over there, that dark-haired boy with the group from Juuban Junior High."  
  
"Ooh! He IS cute! But I like that boy from Aosora Academy better."  
  
"You said the same thing half an hour ago about that boy from Shikai."  
  
"But that was half an hour ago. This is now."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the giggling of the older girls in her school's   
group. A lot of the older girls always seemed to be talking about boys. Of course, the fact   
that her school was a girls-only school might be one of the reasons why, but still, there   
were others things to talk about.  
  
Still, she had to admit that some of the boys from the other schools were nice-looking.   
However, she was here to admire the history of her country on display, not stare at boys.  
  
As group from another school passed her group, a small group of three - two girls and one   
boy, all around her age - caught her attention. The small group of three were straggling   
behind almost purposely, as if they wanted to get away from them. The idea of just breaking   
away from her school for a moment, just to look at things by herself, was tempting. As she   
watched the group break away, she made her desicion. She followed them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"We are going to be in so much trouble when Enohara-sensei finds out we've ran off," the   
red-haired girl said with some slight concern in her voice, even though she was smiling.  
  
"You mean, if he finds out," the male replied casually. "The man is so slow, I doubt he'd   
even notice until the roll call back on the bus to go home. Of course, by then, we'll be   
back with the others."  
  
"You are so sneaky, Ryo-chan," the brunette girl said with a laugh. "I just hope that your   
oh-so-devious plan of yours doesn't backfire, or else Keiko-chan and I'll have to beat you   
senseless."  
  
"That's right," Keiko said with a nod. "Boyfriend or not, if you get me in trouble, Ryoku,   
I'll punish you!"  
  
"No fair!" Ryoku said in a mock-hurt voice. "You and Mako-chan can't gang up on me like   
that!"  
  
"Do you think it's fair, Makoto?" Keiko asked, pretending to ignore Ryoku.  
  
"I think it's very fair, Keiko," Makoto replied, also pretending to ignore Ryoku. "In fact,   
I think we'd better give him a small example of what we'll do to him if he gets us in   
trouble...." She paused for a moment as she noticed the change in Ryoku's expression.   
"Something wrong, Ryo-chan?"  
  
Ryoku said nothing, but instead, whirled around and stared off in one direction with a flat   
expression on his face. His expression then softened as he seemed to see something. "Why   
are you just standing there watching us? Are you lost?"  
  
Makoto and Keiko both exchanged looks for a second. "Who...?" Keiko began, but trailed off   
as they noticed a dark-haired girl come out of hiding and walk toward them.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl said as she came toward them. "I saw you three leave your group and   
I was curious, so I followed. I didn't mean to make it look like I was spying on you or   
anything."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," Keiko said with a friendly grin. "Say, I don't remember seeing you   
in our school's group...."  
  
"That's because she's from a different school, Keiko-chan," Ryoku pointed out, then turned   
toward the girl. "At any rate, my name is Kino Ryoku. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Kino Makoto," Makoto added as she put a hand on Ryoku's shoulder. "This baka, here, is   
my older brother."  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed indignanly as both the girl and Keiko laughed.  
  
"And I'm Hisakawa Keiko," Keiko added. "We're all from Shirokoyama boarding school."  
  
"My name's Hino Rei," the girl said. "I'm from T*A School for Girls."  
  
"A school for girls?" Ryoku asked. "Mako-chan went to one of those once. It was at the same   
time I had to go to Koraikou. It was a boys-only school." He smirked at her. "Are you sure   
you want to be sneaking off with us? You might get in trouble...."  
  
Rei smirked right back at him. "Don't worry about me. My teacher's just like your   
Enohara-sensei; Otohomi-sensei may be a good teacher, but she's not very observant. I doubt   
she even knows I'm gone."  
  
"Well then, shall we go take a look around?" Keiko suggested with a mischevious smile.  
  
"Let's go!" Rei said as she and the others went exploring the museum.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"This is boring," Makoto complained after staring at some ancient pottery for a few   
seconds.  
  
"No kidding," Ryoku agreed. "The samurai display was much more interesting."  
  
"You think so?" Rei asked. "It was practically nothing but a bunch of swords and armor."  
  
"Anything that has to do with swords, he finds interesting," Keiko retorted with a grin.  
  
"At least it's not some boring chunk of crockery," he replied facetiously. Makoto and Keiko   
shared a glance and rolled their eyes in exasperation while Rei laughed. "What?"  
  
"Never mind," Makoto replied. "Let's just go find something else to look at."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Ryoku shouted and dashed over to a display case across the room.  
  
"What is it, Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Come look at this!" he called. Rei, Makoto and Keiko dashed over to where he was standing.  
  
"What did you find?" Keiko asked as she stood on his left while Rei and Makoto stood on his   
right.  
  
"This!" he said, pointing down at some ancient-looking dagger in the display case.  
  
Rei looked at the dagger. It was a long, curved dagger that seemed to be made of some dark   
metal. The dull, single-edged blade was almost black and shone with a dark glow as the   
room's light reflected off it. Although the blade looked dull and had no decoration, the   
edge looked to be sharp enough to cut through any metal. It was adorned with only one blood   
red ruby on the tip of the hilt, which seemed to be made of gold, or some gold-colored   
material. The crossbar was made to look like a pair of sinister vipers; the heads formed   
the crossbar, while the rest of their bodies entwined around the hilt up to the ruby at the   
tip.  
  
"Can't you just feel the evil seeping out of it?" Ryoku whispered in awe.  
  
"Yeah...," Makoto murmured almost to herself.  
  
"I think it is evil...," Rei murmured almost to herself as she stared down at the dagger   
as well. Part of her was surprised that Ryoku and Makoto could feel the dark energy   
radiating off of the dagger. It was very subtle - just enough for her to sense it - but she   
didn't think that anyone other that herself or her grandfather could sense it.  
  
Keiko looked at the three of them. "I don't know about feeling anything, but this thing   
sure looks evil," she replied and turned to leave.  
  
"I wonder where this thing came from?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I'd rather go look at some other stuff," Keiko said uneasily.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rei agreed. She didn't like being next to anything that radiated evil,   
even if it was a museum artifact.  
  
As they left the room, they heard the sound of glass breaking and the burglar alarm   
sounding.  
  
"That came from the room we just left!" Ryoku exclaimed and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ryo-chan! What do you think you're doing?!?" Makoto shouted as he ran back toward the room.  
  
"No, Ryo-chan! Don't!" Keiko shouted and ran after him.  
  
"Are you crazy, Ryoku-san?" Rei shouted as she also ran after him. "Leave this to the   
museum's security guards!"  
  
"Keiko-chan! Rei-chan!" Makoto shouted and ran after her friends and her brother.  
  
As soon as Ryoku ran into the room, he saw a red-haired man drawing out the dagger he had   
been staring at a while ago, and sliding it into a long curved sheath at his belt. It was   
almost as if that sheath had been made for that dagger....  
  
"Hey!" Ryoku shouted, getting the man's attention. "What the hell do you think you're   
doing? You can't just take that dagger! It doesn't belong to you!"  
  
"It does now," the man replied as he turned to regard Ryoku. The man's red hair was short   
and very close to Keiko's hair color. He wasn't very tall, but his height was above average   
and he was slightly muscular. "I suppose you would like to stop me from taking this   
dagger?" the man asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement. "You are welcome to try, provided   
you are ready to forfeit your life." He spread his arms open toward his sides as he slowly   
began to walk backwards. "Well?"  
  
"As you wish," Ryoku replied and rushed at the man just as Keiko and Rei rushed into the   
room.  
  
"Ryo-chan! No!" she shouted, just as he leaped into the air.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Ryoku-san!" Rei shouted. "Come back here!"  
  
"Keiko-chan? Rei-chan?" he said in surprise, losing his concentration as his gaze slid over   
to them.  
  
"Look out!" Keiko shouted before the man backhanded Ryoku, sending him crashing into the   
display case and knocking it over.  
  
"What poor form," the man commented mockingly. "You're lucky I didn't kill you, boy. If   
you're going to attack someone, then you shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Keiko shouted angrily as she stood protectively in front of him.  
  
"Keiko-chan, what are you doing?!?" Rei shouted concernedly as she glanced from her and   
Ryoku to the man standing in front of them. Her expression turned grim as she ran over and   
stood by Keiko's side against the man.  
  
The man chuckled at her defiance. "What brave little girls you both are," he said   
condescendingly and reached out, grabbing them by the cheeks with one hand each. "Do you   
think you can protect your little friend all by yourselves?"  
  
"They're not the only ones!" Makoto shouted as she lunged forward and punched the man in   
the nose. "Don't you dare hurt my friends or my brother!"  
  
"How scary," the man taunted as he felt his nose. "Quite a punch this little one has." The   
man paused as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Ah, the guards are here. I   
wonder what took them so long?" He glanced down at the children and smirked as he noticed   
that Ryoku was on his feet again and was standing protectively in front of the two girls.   
"Well, I've had my fun, but now I must be going." He reached out and grabbed Keiko by her   
arm. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a little while. I wouldn't want anyone   
getting in my way as I escape, so I need a hostage. Behave and perhaps I'll let you live,"   
he told her as he ran off, carrying her off with him.  
  
"Ryo-chan! Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Help! Ryo-chan!!!" she screamed as she kicked and struggled   
to free herself.  
  
"Shut up!" the man shouted and punched her, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Keiko!!!" Ryoku screamed in fear and rage and began to chase him, leaving Makoto and Rei   
to get help.  
  
"Ryoku-san!" Rei shouted as she watched him run after the man.  
  
"You can't stop him, Rei-chan," Makoto said as she turned toward the guards who were   
hurriedly approaching them. "Now that Keiko-chan's in danger, nothing will stop him until   
she's free."  
  
Rei gasped as she listened to Makoto tell her this calmly as her brother was running off to   
stop a dangerous kidnapper all by himself. "You can't be serious.... He'll get himself   
killed!"  
  
"That's the way he is," she replied. "Ryo-chan's very protective of those he cares for.   
He can be very stubborn about it, but I trust him. He'll save Keiko-chan. I know he will."  
  
Rei stared down at the broken glass lying on the floor as Makoto started talking to the   
guards. It was crazy. Crazy, foolish and just plain stupid. He couldn't be any older than   
she was! How was he going to save Keiko from a man probably three times his own age?  
  
"Stupid Ryoku-san...," she murmured quietly, so that Makoto couldn't hear her. "Don't get   
yourself killed...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
The man was fast, but Ryoku managed to keep up with him. As they ran down one street after   
another, he began to get a stitch in his side and his breathing came raggedly. Despite the   
pain, he didn't slow down. Keiko's screams and struggles were enough to give him the   
strength to continue.  
  
After several minutes, Ryoku began to hear the sounds of police sirens in the far distance.   
'About time!' he thought and increased his speed a little to catch up with the man. The man   
apparently heard the sirens as well, since he began glancing behind him every few seconds.  
  
Near the Tenth Street bridge, Ryoku could hear police cars coming in their direction,   
obviously in hopes to surround the man. The only option left was to head for the bridge.  
  
As the man headed onto the bridge, he saw that there were police cars already waiting on   
the other side. He was trapped.  
  
"Hah!" Ryoku gasped in triumph as he approached the man on the middle of the bridge. He   
kept himself from holding his side, where the pain was torturing him. His heart was beating   
enough to burst and it took almost all he had to remain on his feet and keep his breathing   
normal. "No where to go, is there? Now, let her go!"  
  
The man grinned wickedly. "I'm far from trapped, boy," he replied confidently. "As long as   
I have your girlfriend, I can still get away."  
  
"Don't try to stop him, Ryo-chan," she told him as she gazed at him with worry in her eyes.   
"You'll only get hurt. Please, just leave him alone and let him go. I'll be all right."  
  
"Young man!" a voice sounded through a police bullhorn. "Young man, please step away from   
the suspect! Young man!"  
  
"Is that what you believe, Keiko-chan?" he asked, ignoring the police as he continued to   
slowly approach the man. "Do you truly think that I'm unable to protect you? I can't stand   
idly by while you're in danger! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too, Ryo-chan," she replied, as a tear slowly began to roll down her cheek.   
"And I do believe in you." As soon as she said this, she stomped down hard on the man's   
foot and bit hard on the arm that held her.  
  
As the man bellowed in pain, Ryoku quickly moved forward. The man recovered quickly and   
drew the dagger at his side. "Die, boy!" he shouted and slashed at him. He tried to dodge   
the dagger, but didn't get far enough away as he received a long, thin gash across his   
chest. He tried to ignore the pain as he struck the man in the neck and the groin   
simultaneously, then pushed him backwards while grabbing Keiko's arm. The man tumbled back   
against the bridge railing and started to fall backwards over the railing. Ryoku and Keiko   
were just about to run away from the man when he felt her being pulled backward. Despite   
biting down hard on the man's arm, he had not entirely relinquished his hold on her.   
Instead, he had managed to grab onto her school uniform and was dragging her back with him.   
As the man fell over the railing, Keiko was pulled away from Ryoku's grip and was being   
dragged with him.  
  
Ryoku quickly dove at her and managed to grab onto one hand as she fell over the side.   
Below her, the man had managed to thrust the dagger into the bridge itself, stopping his   
downward plummet, and was now hanging by the dagger several feet below.  
  
"Ryo-chan! You're hurt!" Keiko said concernedly as she stared at the gash in his shirt and   
the blood dripping across his chest.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he replied as he held tightly onto her hands with his. "I'll try to   
pull you up." He tried to pull her up, but the long gash across his chest was preventing   
him from pulling with all his strength. "Keiko-chan, try to climb up! This wound is   
hindering me!"  
  
She tried her best to climb up, but the metal was too slick for her to get a good grip.   
"Ryo-chan, my grip is slipping!" she shouted fearfully.  
  
"I won't let you go!" he shouted back determinedly as he leaned forward to get a better   
grip, coming dangerously close to falling over himself. "I promise I'll save you! I   
promise!!!" He tried again to lift her with all his will and might, and still failed.  
  
"Ryo-chan," Keiko said, suddenly calm. "Will you promise me something?"  
  
"What?" he shouted frantically as he felt her grip slipping away. "Keiko-chan, please! Try   
to hold on!"  
  
"Please, promise me that you'll never forget me?" she asked as tears began to form in her   
eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he replied as he tried again to lift her up onto the bridge   
and failed again. "You don't have to worry about that! I'm going to save you!"  
  
"Please, Ryoku!" she begged earnestly. "Please, promise me."  
  
"Yes, Keiko-chan, I promise. On my honor."  
  
A look of complete peace spread across her face. "Thank you, Ryoku, my love," she whispered   
softly as her hands slowly slipped out of his.  
  
"Keiko!" he shouted as he reached out toward her as she plummeted to the river below.  
  
"Never forget me!" she shouted just before she hit the water, hundreds of meters below.  
  
"Keiko!!!" he screamed as he tried to climb up over the railing and leap in after her, only   
to be stopped by several policemen pulling him back. "No!!! KEIKO!!!" Realizing that it was   
now too late, he slumped lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Ryo-chan!" Makoto shouted as she and Rei broke though all the policemen and ran to his   
side, Makoto hugging him tightly as Rei stood silently by, watching him concernedly.  
  
"Mako-chan.... Rei-chan.... Keiko-chan is... she's...," he whimpered pathetically.  
  
"Shh... I know," she murmured, tears flowing down her cheeks, joining with the tears   
rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm... so sorry, Ryoku-san...," Rei murmured as she stepped forward, bent down and hugged   
him as well. "I haven't known you all very long, but I can tell how much she meant to you."  
  
"Hey, boy!" a voice shouted from beneath the bridge. "Looks like you failed to protect your   
little girlfriend! I feel so sorry... for HER! Having a weak boyfriend like you, unable to   
protect her from danger. I'd hate to be in the shoes of the next girl you fall in love   
with!"  
  
"That... jerk!" Rei exclaimed angrily as she and Ryoku both jumped to their feet.  
  
Ryoku looked over the side of bridge and glared hatefully at the man. "It's your fault this   
happened to Keiko!" he growled furiously, pointing an accusing finger at the red-haired   
man. "You bastard! I swear I'll kill you for this!"  
  
"A weak little boy like you is going to kill me?" the man scoffed. "Don't make me laugh,   
boy. You couldn't even protect your girlfriend and you think you're going to kill me? Who   
will kill who, boy?" The man then pulled the dagger out of the bridge and plummeted down   
toward the river below.  
  
"Who will kill who, boy?" the man shouted again before he hit the water... or, so he   
thought until he realized that the man made no splash like when Keiko hit. It was almost   
like he disappeared into the water.  
  
"No way...," Rei murmured as she watched the man disappear as well. She turned to see Ryoku   
slump down against the wall of the bridge again, all the anger that had surged inside of   
him disappear. "Ryoku-san... don't worry. I'm sure that Keiko-chan must've survived. Don't   
lose hope."  
  
She almost flinched at the pain she saw in his eyes, but she did see a glimmer of hope   
there. "I hope so, Rei-chan," he murmured weakly. "I don't think my heart could take it if   
she didn't. I'll believe in her. After all, she believed in me."  
  
Rei watched as medical personnel came and took Ryoku to an ambulance to give his bleeding   
wound medical attention. Makoto demanded to accompany him, which the medical personnel   
reluctantly agreed to. As she watched the police begin to organize a search for Keiko, she   
began to feel very tired. A lot had happened today and all she wanted was to go home. She   
was probably going to be in trouble with Otohomi-sensei, but right now, she didn't care.   
All she knew was that one of her new friends might possibly be dead, and another one was   
hurting in the worst way possible.  
  
A realization suddenly struck her - her dream! The male in her dream with the ponytail....   
Ryoku had a ponytail, and he was around her age, just like the boy in her dream. He had   
also been crying, just like the boy in her dream....  
  
Suddenly, she realized that the chances of Keiko surviving seemed very, very bad.  
  
"Oh... Ryoku-san...," she whispered sadly as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. "I'm   
sorry...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This   
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before   
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved. 


	3. Chapter 2

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Five days had passed before she finally heard the news.  
  
She was performing her sweeping chore as usual when she spotted a familiar brunette girl   
walk up the steps of the Hikawa Jinja wearing a somber-looking black dress. The girl walked   
over toward the haiden, rang the bell, and bowed her head in quiet prayer.  
  
Rei waited until the girl was finished before walking up to her. "Mako-chan?" she called   
out tentatively, sensing her solemn mood.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Makoto said as she slowly turned around and saw her standing behind her,   
wearing her shrine maiden robes. "I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"In a way. I live here. This is my grandpa's shrine."  
  
"So, you're a miko?"  
  
"I'm still in training," Rei replied. "And it'll be a while before I'm a full priestess."  
  
"Oh...," Makoto said, then fell quiet as she stared down at the ground.  
  
"Did you know that the police finally gave up on Keiko-chan two days ago?" she finally   
said despairingly. Rei reached out and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "They never   
found a trace of her or the man that had kidnapped her. They officially declared her   
legally dead yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei said consolingly. "Where's Ryoku-san? Is he with you?"  
  
"He's over at the cemetary. Even though there's no body to bury, Keiko's family is having   
a memorial service for her here. Ryo-chan and I came all the way from Shirokoyama to   
attend the service."  
  
"How's your brother taking Keiko-san's death?" she asked concernedly.  
  
Makoto sighed sadly and wearily. "Terrible. He can't sleep at night and when he does, he   
always has nightmares. When we learned that the police had given up on Keiko-chan, he cried   
for hours.  
  
"He keeps blaming himself for what happened," she continued, her expression distraught.   
"I've never seen him so miserable in his life."  
  
"Mako-chan, how is his knife wound?" Rei asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It wasn't as deep as I thought it was," Makoto explained. "However, the doctor said that   
when he strained to keep hold of Keiko-chan for as long as he did, he made the injury   
worse. Ryo-chan got some stitches, but luckily enough, the wound will more than likely heal   
without a scar." She sighed again. "Ryo-chan feels as though he should've ended up with a   
scar. He said that he deserved one. 'A constant reminder of his failure,' he said."  
  
"Poor Ryoku-san...."  
  
Makoto nodded absently as she turned to leave. "I have to go, Rei-chan. The service should   
be starting soon. I need to be there for Ryo-chan."  
  
"Wait," Rei said as she set aside her broom. "I'll go with you. Just let me change."  
  
Makoto turned back toward her and smiled faintly. "Thank you, Rei-chan. I'm sure Ryo-chan   
would appreciate your being there as well."  
  
"I'll only be a minute," Rei said as she ran toward her room as fast as she could go.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The memorial service was a Western-style one, Rei noted as she and Makoto sat on either   
side of Ryoku and listened to the man up front deliver the eulogy for Keiko. The casket up   
front was closed for obvious reasons - the fact that there was no body to bury being one   
of them - and there was a blown-up picture of Keiko on a stand between the casket and the   
podium up front where the speaker was delivering the eulogy.  
  
Even though she hadn't known Keiko for very long, she had a feeling that the picture really   
didn't do her justice. She looked quiet and calm in that picture, which seemed to be the   
opposite of her happy, playful nature. Then again, she only knew that one side of Keiko.   
How should she know if Keiko had a quiet side or not?  
  
"I wish they had chosen a better picture of Keiko," Ryoku muttered in a tight voice,   
speaking for the first time since she had joined him. "Whoever chose that picture certainly   
didn't know her like I did."  
  
"I know, Ryo-chan," Makoto said as she took his right hand in hers and held it tightly.   
"She's too stiff in that picture."  
  
Rei watched Ryoku with a concerned look on her face. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a   
slightly haunted look in his eyes that screamed of the pain he was obviously feeling. He   
looked utterly wretched and pathetic, and it almost hurt to see him reduced to such a   
state.  
  
When she saw that Makoto had taken Ryoku's hand in hers, she decided to follow her lead and   
took his left hand in hers, giving his hand a supporting squeeze. When Ryoku turned his   
head to look at her, she saw that although the pain was still present, it had lessened   
slightly so that it wasn't as overwhelming as before.  
  
Throughout the service, they remained like that. Even as they stood up and watched as the   
casket was finally lifted up and lowered ceremoniously into the ground, both girls never   
let go of his hands. They offered him their support as he watched the final part of the   
memorial service with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
When the service ended, and the two girls relinquished Ryoku's hands, they both left him   
to stand his silent vigil over Keiko's grave as the rest of the people who attended the   
service started to leave.  
  
"Will he be all right, Mako-chan?" Rei asked worriedly. "I mean, they way he went cold and   
emotionless during the final part of the ceremony...."  
  
Makoto glanced over to where Ryoku was standing watch over the grave along with Keiko's   
parents and frowned. "Right now, even I don't know. This's going to change him forever,   
Rei-chan." As her gaze slid from Ryoku to Keiko's grave, her expression turned grim.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that the Ryoku that I once knew has been buried along with Keiko,"   
she murmured in a tone so bleak that Rei unconsciously shivered.  
  
**********************************************  
  
When Rei returned to the Hikawa Jinja after she had said goodbye to Makoto and Ryoku, she   
resumed her chores, perfoming them automatically, rather than with a conscious effort. Her   
mind was on other things.  
  
The way Ryoku looked as she left. His eyes, his expression... they all seemed so...   
lifeless. Makoto had said that Ryoku was going to change, but to her eyes, the change had   
already taken place. All the life in him was gone, drowned in a sea of misery, grief, and   
pain. All that was left was an empty shell, a ghost of the person she once knew as Kino   
Ryoku.  
  
When she finished her chores and went to her room, she sat down on her bed and stared at   
nothing as she recalled the short time that she knew Keiko and Ryoku. They both seemed so   
happy and alive. It seemed to come naturally for them; they could make anything boring into   
something more bearable, especially when they were together.  
  
But, things were different now.  
  
At first, it was only a few tears rolling down her cheeks, but those few tears soon became   
many tears, and then she was lying flat on her bed, her head in her pillow and crying in   
earnest.  
  
"Rei?" Grandpa's voice called out from outside her room. "Are you all right, Rei?" He   
quietly slid open the door to her room and poked his head inside. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Grandpa...," Rei said unsteadily as she lifted her head from her pillow and looked at him   
with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he said as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
Rei quickly stifled her tears and wiped them from her eyes. "Grandpa... a friend died a few   
days ago."  
  
Grandpa said nothing, but nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I didn't know Keiko for very long, but we became good friends very quickly. I also became   
friends with her boyfriend, Ryoku, and his sister, Makoto, who were with her when I met her.  
  
"Keiko-chan, Mako-chan, Ryoku-san and I all went to that museum that my school had a field   
trip to," she continued. "They all went to the same boarding school... Shirokoyama, I   
think....  
  
"Some man had broken a display and stole something. Ryoku-san tried to stop him while   
Keiko-chan and I tried to stop Ryoku-san from confronting that dangerous man. When the   
guards finally came, the man took Keiko-chan as a hostage and ran.  
  
"I missed most of what happened since Mako-chan and I were busy telling the guards what had   
happened and gave them the man's description, but when we finally caught up with Ryoku-san   
at the Tenth Street bridge...." Rei trailed off quietly as she recalled the memory of   
seeing her friend in such anguish.  
  
"I see...," he said quietly. "Yes, I remember hearing about that in the news. So, the one   
that went over the bridge was your friend, Keiko-san?"  
  
Rei nodded silently. "They had a burial ceremony for her at the cemetary," she told him.   
"Ryoku-san and Mako-chan were both there. Mako-chan came here to pray for Keiko-chan, but I   
have a feeling she came to pray for her brother as well."  
  
"He was taking her death very badly?" he asked.  
  
Rei almost started to cry again, but quickly stifled it. "Grandpa... he looked so...   
lifeless! I could almost feel his misery and pain. There was no life in his eyes at all;   
like a doll's eyes, only much, much worse. Dolls don't look like they want to die."  
  
Grandpa reached out to Rei and gathered her up in a hug. "It sounds as though your friend   
has been through a lot," he told her as he tried to soothe her. "Don't worry. I'm sure that   
he'll get better with time. I'm sure that his sister will be there for him as well, so   
there's nothing for you to worry about."  
  
She let out a long breath and looked up at her grandpa with a smile. "Thank you, Grandpa."  
  
He smiled and nodded as he let her go and stood up. "Are you feeling better now, Rei?"  
  
"A little," she replied.  
  
"Good. Maybe you should get some sleep. I know it's a little early, but I'm sure you'll   
feel better in the morning." With that, he left the room and slid the door closed behind   
him.  
  
'I sure hope so,' she thought as she began to change out of her robes and into her pajamas,   
then climbed into bed. 'Take care, Mako-chan, Ryoku-san. I hope you both feel better soon.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Makoto couldn't sleep. It had already been two weeks since Keiko died, and instead of   
getting better, Ryoku was steadily getting worse. He stopped crying, but he spent most of   
his time alone, he avoided his friends.... She knew that some of that was to be expected   
from someone in mourning, but when he started to avoid her....  
  
She and Ryoku were very close. Closer than most siblings, especially after their parents'   
deaths years ago. Back then, they had to rely on each other to make it through life. She   
wanted so much to help her brother through his pain, but how could she when he wouldn't   
even let her talk to him?  
  
She quietly slid out of her bed and crept toward the door of the dormatory she stayed in,   
then slipped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
The halls of the school were dark and silent. What was once bright and welcome was   
transformed into something completely opposite - gloomy and foreboding - in the absence of   
illumination. She ignored all of that as she went out in search of her brother. She had a   
feeling she knew where he was going to be.  
  
She exited the school proper and walked down the grassy field that she sometimes played in   
with Ryoku and Keiko. There he was, sitting underneath the huge tree standing out in the   
middle of the field.  
  
That was the tree where he and Keiko spent almost all of their free time underneath.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late, Ryo-chan?" she asked concernedly. "Are you all   
right?" she asked as she moved closer toward him. He was staring down at the ground and   
hadn't looked up at her yet.  
  
"There's no hope, is there, Mako-chan?" he asked without looking up at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him and put a hand on   
his knee.  
  
"She's really gone," he murmured quietly. "I had always hoped that despite what everyone   
thought, Keiko wasn't really dead. I had hoped that one day, she'd walk up the steps to the   
school and say how great it was to be back. She'd tell us how hard it was for her to find   
her way back and we'd all be happy again." He sighed as he sniffled, tears threatening to   
flow once again. "After all, her body was never found. If there's no dead body, then   
there's still hope that she's still alive, right?  
  
"Hah. What a fool I am," he muttered as his head drooped further. "If she was still alive,   
then we should've heard SOMETHING by now. I've been deluding myself into thinking that she   
was still alive and that there might still be hope. But, there's no hope. She's really and   
truly... dead."  
  
"I know, Ryo-chan," Makoto said quietly as she reached out to hug her brother. As she   
hugged him, her eyes spotted something glistening in the moonlight. She stiffened as her   
eyes widened. It couldn't be....  
  
"So... you saw it," Ryoku said flatly as she moved away from him, but held onto his hands   
tightly, if only to keep him from reaching for the knife that was sitting within his reach.  
  
"Don't do it, Ryo-chan!" she pleaded urgently. "You can't kill yourself!"  
  
"Sure, I can," he said bitterly. "I killed Keiko, didn't I?"  
  
"What?!?" Makoto exclaimed as she stared at him in shock.  
  
"If I hadn't gone after that man, none of you would've followed me," he explained. "Keiko   
wouldn't've been kidnapped and she wouldn't've fallen to her death over that bridge."  
  
Makoto began to wince as Ryoku clenched his hands tightly in self-hatred while squeezing   
her hands painfully.  
  
"Don't you see?" he exclaimed in anguish as he finally looked up at her with all his agony   
clearly visible on his face. "Keiko's death is all my fault! If I hadn't been so damn   
arrogant and cocky, she'd still be alive right now!"  
  
"That's not true, Ryo-chan!" Makoto insisted, but he merely shook his head in response.  
  
"Of course you'd say that," he said somberly. "But don't worry, Mako-chan. I'm not going to   
kill myself. Remember our promise?"  
  
Makoto nodded, partly in relief. "I was worried you would've forgotten," she said as she   
released his hands and sat down next to him. However, she tossed the knife away from him   
for good measure.  
  
"I had never forgotten and I never will," he replied quietly. "When our parents died, I   
promised you I'd never leave you alone. And on my honor, I have kept my promise, even when   
we were forced to attend different schools."  
  
"I know," Makoto said as she leaned against her brother. "I promised you I wouldn't leave   
you alone, either. We're all that's left. Father.... Mother.... I don't know how I could've   
made it without you. You can't leave me now, Ryo-chan."  
  
"I have never broken a promise made on my honor, and I never will," he replied stiffly,   
then sighed as he leaned back against the tree and stared blankly up at the sky. "But that   
doesn't stop me from longing for it," he continued. "You do realize that now you're living   
for the both of us. Once you die, so will I."  
  
Makoto frowned at the bluntness of his remark. "Please, Ryo-chan, don't talk like that...."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako-chan...," he said quietly. "But, you don't know how hard it is for me to   
keep myself from running after that knife and just ending it right now. Everything here   
reminds me of her. No matter where I look, I can see Keiko's smiling face... just before   
she plummets into the dark waters below.  
  
"I can't sleep anymore. I can't bring myself to care about anything. It is pure torture   
just for me to even be alive!" He paused as he stared gravely into his sister's eyes. "But   
I will bare all of it and more. I have made you a promise and I will keep it no matter how   
much it hurts."  
  
"Ryo-chan...," Makoto said softly as she turned away and stared down at the ground. She   
didn't like the sound of that. If he was suffering because of her.... She didn't want to be   
the cause of his suffering, but they had made a promise. She didn't want him to die, even   
if he had to live in misery.  
  
The more she thought about it, the worse it sounded. Being forced to endure mental and   
emotional torture just for a promise didn't seem right no matter how she looked at it. But   
she couldn't let him die. She wouldn't! But how could he escape his memories of Keiko in   
this place, where they all originated...?  
  
Wait. That was it! She'd have to release him from one of his promises, but he would still   
be alive and he wouldn't be surrounded by torturous memories anymore.  
  
"I don't want you to be in pain anymore, Ryo-chan," she said softly as she hugged him   
tightly. "I couldn't stand it if I had to watch you endure endless torture for my sake. As   
much as I want you to stay with me, I must let you go, for your own sake."  
  
Ryoku stared at Makoto, stunned. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not letting you kill yourself, but I will release you from your promise to always stay   
with me," she continued as a tear began to roll down her cheek. "If you can't bear to stay   
here anymore, then you should run away."  
  
"Mako-chan...," he said in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry," she said as she moved back and looked at him with a fond smile on her face   
accompanied by a few small tears on her cheeks. "I'll find you wherever you are and join   
you."  
  
"But, couldn't you come with me?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No," she said sadly. "You know that if we both go then they'd send police searching for   
us. If I'm there, I can cover for you by making up some story about a special emergency of   
some sort. That way, you don't have to worry about being forced to come back here. I'll be   
fine, so don't worry."  
  
Ryoku nodded as he glanced back toward the school. "All right," he said after staring at   
the school for a long time. "I'll do it." His mind made up, he got to his feet and helped   
Makoto to hers, then headed for the building with a look of grim determination on his face.  
  
**********************************************  
  
An hour later, Makoto watched from the window as Ryoku exited the building with a large   
backpack on his back. He stopped and waved goodbye. As soon as he saw her waving back, he   
turned and started on his way.  
  
"Goodbye, Ryo-chan," Makoto wispered under her breath as she watched until she could no   
longer see him from the window. "I promise you we'll be together again. Until then, please   
get better.  
  
"I love you, oniichan."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This   
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before   
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.   
All Rights Reserved. 


	4. Chapter 3

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I see...," the woman said as she frowned. Makoto sat in the chair on the other side of the   
heavy wooden desk, waiting. She couldn't hear what was being said on the phone, but she had   
a good idea of what it might be.  
  
As soon as Ryoku left, she had made a call to their "guardian" - in name only, for legal   
purposes - asking for a favor. She explained to the old man the reasons why Ryoku had run   
away and begged him to cover for her brother while he was gone. The old man really didn't   
care much about her or Ryoku - his taking them in after their parents died was a debt he   
owed to their father, nothing more - but the idea of saying that Ryoku was being   
home-schooled gave him the opportunity to temporarily cut off his financial funding for   
Ryoku without legal repercussions in return for a small favor for the other child in his   
responsibility. He saw no problems with that.  
  
"Well, Ryoku is your responsibility and if you think he would be better taken care of under   
your direct supervision...," the woman continued. "Yes... I see. Thank you for clearing   
that up. I assure you that we will take good care of Makoto during the time it takes for   
Ryoku to recover. Yes, good day, sir."  
  
"Is that all you needed to see me for?" Makoto asked after the woman hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for letting us know what happened with your brother. Although, we would've   
rather had some advance notice of when your legal guardian was going to come and pick up   
your brother...."  
  
"That's just the way he is," Makoto explained with a shrug. "You know how eccentric old men   
tend to get around his age...."  
  
"I suppose...," the woman agreed half-heartedly. "Well then, Makoto, you had better be off.   
Your first class should be starting in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Makoto said as she stood up, bowed, then left the room.  
  
'I've bought you all the time you need, Ryo-chan,' she thought as she made her way down the   
halls of Shirokoyama boarding school. 'All I can do now is wait and hope for you to get   
better.... So, please... get better soon.  
  
'I miss you so much already....'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ryoku was getting a painful cramp in his left leg, but he ignored it. Physical pain was the   
least of his problems. As far as he was concerned, he deserved every bit of pain and then   
some.  
  
He owed it to Keiko.  
  
He had no idea how long he had been kneeling in front of Keiko's headstone in the Juuban   
cemetary, but he did know that dawn had already come and gone. There were a few people in   
the cemetary this morning, but he paid them little heed. All his attention was focused on   
begging Keiko for forgiveness.  
  
Now that he had run away from Shirokoyama, he was like a boat set adrift with no paddles,   
no sail, and no rudder. He had no direction and no idea of what he was going to do now.   
There was no way he could go back; pain and misery waited for him there. The only thing   
that kept him going was his promise to his younger sister. As much as he wanted to kneel   
there and pray to Keiko's spirit, begging for forgiveness until he died of either   
starvation or overexposure, he couldn't stay.  
  
A small growling in his stomach told him that he was hungry. No wonder; he hadn't eaten   
since yesterday, at Makoto's insistance. He had some food in his backpack, but it was of   
the kind that requires a fire to be made first. Seeing that he was in the city and not the   
woods left him with the option of buying something to eat instead.  
  
With a great effort, he tried to get to his feet, only to have his left leg collapse on   
him. The leg had fallen asleep and cramped up on him from all those hours of him kneeling   
as he did. He remained sitting on the ground, letting blood circulate through his left leg   
until he began to get some feeling back into it. He tried to stand up again and succeeded,   
although his left leg still felt as if someone was using it as their own personal   
pincushion. He could still walk on it, so he just ignored the pain. It would dissipate with   
time.  
  
Ryoku walked through the streets of Juuban without even bothering to really look around.   
He had already been here twice before - once with Keiko when she disappeared and once more   
when she really and truly died. This place held no fascination for him, but for some almost   
perverse reason, he felt as though this, of all of Tokyo or all of Japan, was where he had   
to be, despite what this place meant to him. The place where he lost Keiko.  
  
He had no particular destination, just one that would eventually lead him to food. It was a   
destination prompted by a second, louder rumbling in his stomach. Perhaps there was some   
sort of restaurant or something he could visit. Well, he would find it sooner or later.  
  
As he turned a corner, he spotted an almost familiar raven-haired girl running past wearing   
a gray school uniform. When he turned to get a better look at the girl, she was already   
gone.  
  
'Strange.... Do I know that girl? But I don't know any girls that live here in Juuban   
besides Rei....' Ryoku paused for a moment and considered the thought. 'Maybe that was her.  
  
'Well, it doesn't matter. First thing's first. I need to get something to eat. Good thing I   
remembered to take all my money with me. Too bad it won't last me forever....'  
  
With that last thought in mind, Ryoku went in search of a place to go eat.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rei slowed down in her running and glanced back down the toward street she passed a few   
moments ago. She could've sworn that that figure she passed was familiar. She could've   
sworn that the person she passed was Ryoku, because of the familiar-looking ponytail, but   
she knew that it couldn't be him. He lived pretty far from here, so there was no reason for   
him to be here wearing a large backpack....  
  
Still, she was curious as to who had caught her attention back there. However, her   
curiosity lasted only as long as it took her to realize that she would be late for school   
if she wasted any more time.  
  
As she ran down the street, her mind drifted back to the dream she had last night. It was   
the same as the one she had before she met Ryoku. In the darkness, she could see a small,   
lone figure sitting with his back turned toward her. She knew now that it was him. Ryoku.   
He was shaking as if he was crying, which was understandable, since Keiko had died. She had   
tried to go to him, but she was unable to reach him, just like last time. She had tried to   
talk to him, but he wouldn't listen and just kept sobbing, his short ponytail bobbing along   
with his shaking form.  
  
She was almost about to give up on him, when he suddenly turned toward her with a pleading   
look in his eyes. 'Please, Rei-chan, don't give up on me. I know you're trying to help me,   
so please don't give up on me....'  
  
She still had no idea why she was dreaming of Ryoku. Maybe it was because she was still so   
concerned for him. The last time she had seen him, he was so miserable and heartbroken that   
it hurt. She still thought about him, wondering how he was doing since she had last seen   
him, wishing there was some way she could help him. She felt so sorry for him.  
  
Maybe she could talk to Makoto later. She knew where she went to school, so it shouldn't   
be that hard to contact her. She could see how he was doing.  
  
Yeah. She would do that when she got home. Besides, it would be good to talk to Makoto   
again.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ryoku found himself sitting in a bench in the middle of some park late in the afternoon. It   
wasn't like he had anything to do. He didn't have school anymore since he ran away, he had   
left his guitar with Makoto, and everything that he needed to survive for the time being   
was sitting in the backpack next to him.  
  
What could he do? No matter what, his supplies and money couldn't sustain him forever.   
Sooner or later, he had to go back.  
  
But, he couldn't go back.  
  
What could he do? He had no place to go to. His home was back in Shirokoyama with Makoto.   
His bed was there. It was warmer there than outside at night. The night was cold... and   
lonely. Unless he wanted to get sick from too many nights sleeping outside, he had to go   
back.  
  
But, he couldn't go back.  
  
What could he do? Soon enough he had to go back.  
  
But, he couldn't go back.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the fountain that was standing not too far from the bench he   
had chosen to plop down in after his aimless wandering earlier in the morning. He blinked   
as he looked at his reflection. Sure, the face was the same, but his eyes looked different.   
They made him look older than he was. But, then again, he wasn't really that surprised.   
Tragedies usually have a way of aging people prematurely.  
  
He sighed as he backed away from the fountain and collapsed back onto the bench. 'Well, I   
certainly look as bad as I feel right now,' he thought with another sigh.  
  
"Ryoku-san?" a familiar voice called out to him from behind. He blinked in surprise as he   
turned around to see Rei standing behind him with a puzzled look on her face. "It is you.   
What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well...," he began as he searched his mind for an excuse.  
  
"I saw you earlier this morning on my way to school," she continued with a small frown.   
"You were carrying that backpack on your back as well."  
  
"I... um...," he stammered, thinking rapidly. "I'm here to see my guardian."  
  
"Your guardian?"  
  
"Yeah. He's the one paying for the boarding school Mako-chan and I attend," he explained.   
'Or rather, the one Mako-chan attends, now.'  
  
"Oh, I see.... You want to stay with him for a while until you get over Keiko-chan's death."  
  
He nodded. "Something like that." He stood up and reached down for his backpack before she   
could ask any more questions about why he was here.  
  
"Wait, Ryoku-san," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder before he could leave. She   
waited until he turned back toward her before speaking again. "Don't go yet. I want to talk   
with you for a little while," she said with a concerned expression on her face. "Please?"   
He didn't say anything, but his grip on his backpack relaxed slightly.  
  
"I'm worried about you, Ryoku-san," she began as she moved around him to look him in the   
face. "You seemed so heartbroken at Keiko's funeral, like nothing around you mattered   
anymore. I just wanna know if you're going to be all right."  
  
"I'll be all right," he lied. "Don't worry about me."  
  
She gave him a sideways glance, then nodded. "If you say so...," she replied almost   
skeptically.  
  
He said nothing as he turned back around and picked up his backpack. "Where're you going,   
Ryoku-san?" she asked curiously.  
  
He stopped for a moment as he thought about his answer. "To see Keiko," he replied before   
he continued walking away, leaving Rei behind to watch him go.  
  
Rei thought about going after him, but decided against it for now. Right now, he didn't   
seem as if he was ready to talk. Well, that was all right. In a way, she almost expected   
that. No problem; he was going to stay with his guardian, wasn't he? In that case, she   
would probably be seeing him around sooner or later. At least, she hoped so.  
  
She turned around and continued on her way home. She still had her chores to do and Grandpa   
wasn't about to let her shirk them. Then, there was her homework.... She let out a small   
sigh. Maybe she should've gone after Ryoku anyway. At least then she wouldn't have to get   
back to her homework and chores right away....  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was getting dark.  
  
Ryoku stood up from kneeling in front of Keiko's headstone and shouldered his backpack.   
"I'll see you tomorrow, Keiko-chan," he said with a small, wistfull sigh, then turned to   
leave as the lamps that lined the walkways began to light up.  
  
Once he left the cemetary, he began to wander aimlessly through the city, turning left and   
right and up and down the streets, not knowing where he was going, nor caring. Some of the   
passersby glanced at his backpack and looked at him as if he was some runaway child.  
  
Well, in a way, they were right. He was a runaway. He had run away from his problems, only   
to have different problems take their place. Like where was he going to sleep? The park?   
Not the most luxurious of places, but it did seem to be the best place at the moment. He   
couldn't afford to stay anywhere else and sleeping on the streets was out of the question.   
Of course, he could aways travel out of the city and sleep out in the countryside, like he   
had originally planned to do before he came here, but he didn't want to travel too far.   
Besides, who knew what kind of dangerous animals lived out there? Probably the only reason   
he wasn't attacked attacked on his way here was because he had stayed as close to the main   
roads as possible.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he should've brought a sleeping bag with him when he left   
Shirokoyama... or at least a blanket. 'Too late now,' he supposed. 'Not that it really   
matters....'  
  
He frowned slightly at the thought that had just passed through his head. With most of his   
concerns focused on the basic needs for survival, he had little time to brood over Keiko's   
death or to feel sorry for himself. But now his mind had come full circle and his thoughts   
inevitably returned to his lost love. With a grimace, he forced himself to concentrate back   
on his current situation.  
  
'I have to find a place to sleep first. Then, I can think about Keiko. I promised Mako-chan   
that I would stay alive, and I can't break that promise. But, where can I sleep?' After   
mentally going over his options again, he came up with the same conclusion.  
  
'I never really had a choice, did I?' he thought with a tired sigh. 'I'd go see the old   
man, but he's over in Yokosuka. It'd take me a few days to walk over there.... No, for some   
reason, I need to be here.' He frowned again at the thought. 'I don't know why, but I know   
I should stay in Tokyo.'  
  
With a resigned shrug, he turned around and headed for the park he had met Rei a few hours   
ago. It wasn't that far away.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Shirokoyama boarding school."  
  
"Hello. Can I talk to one of the students that goes to your school?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, young lady, but this number is for school business only, not for personal   
conversations."  
  
Rei almost flinched from the phone at the cold tone of the woman on the other end. "Oh. I'm   
sorry...."  
  
"If you want to talk to one of the students here, I can give you the number of whichever   
dormitory he or she is staying in...."  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said, relieved.  
  
"What is the student's name?"  
  
"Kino Makoto."  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
Rei waited as the clicking sound of computer keys could be faintly heard in the background.  
  
"Here is the number you need to call."  
  
She nodded as she wrote down the phone number the woman read off to her. "Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"You're welcome," the woman said and hung up her phone.  
  
Rei hung up the phone and quickly dialed the new number that she had wrote down, then   
waited. The phone rang for two minutes, but no one was picking up the phone. She was just   
about to hang up the phone when someone finally answered.  
  
"Yeah?" a young girl's voice answered.  
  
"Is Kino Makoto there?"  
  
"Mako-chan?" the girl asked. "Hold on.  
  
"Mako-chan!!!" Rei heard the girl yell out loud. "Phone!!! No, it's not Ryo-kun. It's a   
girl. I don't know; I didn't ask. Here."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mako-chan? It's Rei."  
  
"Rei-chan?" Makoto said in pleasant surprise. "How'd you get this number? I thought I   
forgot to give it to you."  
  
"You did forget," she told her. "I had my grandpa find the number to your boarding school.   
He told me I had to call myself, so I did, but I called the school office. The woman there   
gave me this number."  
  
"I didn't mean to forget to give you this number, Rei-chan," Makoto said apologetically.  
  
"You were worried about Ryoku-san. I understand."  
  
"Thanks, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei smiled. "Of course, Mako-chan." Her smile faded as she remembered why she had called.  
  
"I saw Ryoku-san today, Mako-chan."  
  
There was a sudden silence on Makoto's end, which made Rei slightly uneasy for some reason.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Makoto replied suddenly.  
  
Rei blinked for a moment in confusion. "I said I saw Ryoku-san today, Mako-chan. He told me   
that he was going to go stay with his guardian."  
  
"He did?" Makoto said in surprise, almost to herself. "I wonder if that's why the old man   
accepted so quickly? I was beginning to worry, but I'm glad he's found a place. Still,   
it'll take Ryo-chan days to walk there...."  
  
"Walk where?" she asked, even more confused.  
  
"Yokosuka."  
  
"Yokosuka?!?" Rei exclaimed. "I thought he lived here!"  
  
There was another pause on Makoto's end. "No, he lives in Yokosuka. Did he tell you that he   
lived there?"  
  
"No, he just said that he was here to see his guardian. I thought that he meant that he was   
going to stay with him...." Rei's confused frown slowly deepened. "Mako-chan, where's your   
school at?"  
  
"It's on the edge of the Nakai ward of Tokyo," she told her. "If it was out any further,   
we wouldn't even be in Tokyo anymore."  
  
Her confused frown deepened even further. "Do you have any family that lives here in   
Juuban?"  
  
"No, Ryo-chan and I are the only living members of our family." Another pause. "Why do you   
ask?" she asked, her voice sounding very concerned.  
  
"If your guardian lives in Yokosuka, your school is in Nakai ward, and you don't have any   
family in Juuban ward, then where is Ryoku-san staying at?"  
  
The long period of silence was unnerving to both girls.  
  
"I don't know," Makoto said, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Listen, Rei-chan," Makoto said quietly. "Here's what happened, as far as I know. Ryo-chan   
has run away...."  
  
"Run away?!?"  
  
"Yes, yes," she said quickly, her voice urging her to calm down. "I only helped him run   
away because it was hurting him to stay here. If I hadn't made him promise not to kill   
himself, then he wouln't even be alive right now."  
  
Rei gasped. Ryoku wanted to kill himself? He seemed all right when she saw him sitting on   
the bench in Shiba Park. He didn't look like he wanted to kill himself, even if he did seem   
to be depressed.  
  
"I was so concerned about helping him run away that I forgot to think about where he was   
going to stay," Makoto continued. "I had a feeling he'd go visit Keiko's grave, but after   
that, I had no idea. I would've called you and asked you to look out for him, but I don't   
know your phone number."  
  
"Mako-chan, I'm getting worried about Ryoku-san," Rei told her. "I'm going to go out and   
look for him."  
  
"All right, but can you promise me something, Rei-chan?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please don't try to get Ryo-chan to come back here," she requested pleadingly. "This place   
holds only pain and misery for him. I don't want him to come back here if it's going to   
hurt him."  
  
"I promise, Mako-chan," she pledged. "I'll call you later if I find him."  
  
"Good luck, Rei-chan."  
  
With that, Rei hung up the phone and ran to her room. She hurriedly snatched up her violet   
jacket and rushed out of her room.  
  
"Grandpa!" she called out as she left her room. "I'm going out to look for Ryoku-san!"  
  
"What?" Grandpa asked confusedly as he poked his head out of his room just in time for her   
to run past. "What's wrong, Rei? You look worried."  
  
"I said I was going to look for my friend, Ryoku-san, Grandpa," she told him, stopping   
right in front of the door. "I heard from my friend, Mako-chan, that he ran away from his   
boarding school."  
  
"He what?" he said, frowning partly in astonishment and partly in concern.  
  
"I saw him earlier today, but I didn't know he had run away until I talked with Mako-chan,"   
she explained. "I'm going to go find him, Grandpa," she added determinedly with an equally   
determined expression on her face.  
  
"All right," he nodded as he stepped out of his room. "I'll go look, too."  
  
"But, Grandpa, I don't think you know what he looks like," she pointed out.  
  
Grandpa blinked and grimaced sheepishly. "Oh, yeah.... Well, you go on then. If you find   
him, bring him back here."  
  
Rei nodded. "I will, Grandpa," she promised as she opened the door and ran out into the   
night in search for her friend.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This   
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before   
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.   
All Rights Reserved. 


	5. Chapter 4

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
Chapter 4  
  
It was getting darker and Rei still had no luck. Juuban was a pretty large portion of Tokyo   
and Ryoku could be anywhere. Streetlamps flickered to life as she ran down one street,   
scanning the area for any sign of him. She would've called out to him, but she had to save   
her breath for running.  
  
'Stupid Ryoku-san,' she thought at she ran. 'Doesn't he realize that people would worry if   
he ran away like he did? I ought to tell him off when I find him. How could he go and make   
me and Mako-chan worry about him like this?'  
  
She came to a stop at the street corner and paused to catch her breath. There weren't as   
many people out as earlier before, but there was still several people out, walking to some   
destination or another. The crowds of people didn't make her search any easier; she had to   
backtrack a couple of times when she saw someone who she mistook for Ryoku.  
  
On a hunch, the cemetary was the first place she checked, since the last thing he had said   
to her was that he was going to visit Keiko. However, he wasn't there. That meant that he   
could be anywhere and that she had no clue where to start searching.  
  
An hour had already passed and she was starting to get tired from all her running. But, she   
couldn't stop running. Not yet. He was still out there and she was going to find him. Then,   
she was going to pound him for putting her through this.  
  
As the light changed, indicating that it was not safe for her to cross the street, she came   
to the realization that she could run up and down the streets of Juuban all night and the   
likelihood of finding Ryoku wasn't very good. That didn't mean that she was going to stop   
looking, but it did mean that she was going to have to change the way she was searching.  
  
Maybe if she tried to think like Ryoku.... But, how would she go about doing that? She had   
no clue how the boy thought. All she knew was that he was very, very depressed and probably   
wanted to kill himself and....  
  
She quickly broke that train of thought. She knew she had to try something else, since what   
she was doing wasn't working very well. Since it was getting very late, he had to find some   
place to sleep. Maybe... a park? She had already checked Shiba, but not Sankaku Park. Maybe   
he was there. It was worth a look.  
  
As soon as she had finished crossing the street, she turned in the direction of Sankaku   
Park and started running again. She just hoped that he was there.  
  
**********************************************  
  
It was cold.  
  
Ryoku had tried to pick a place as far away from the normal flow of pedestrian traffic as   
possible, since he didn't want any trouble. The last thing he wanted was for some policeman   
to walk up to him and demand for him to go with him to some police station somewhere just   
so they can find out that he's a runaway and send him back to Shirokoyama.  
  
Sleeping on the ground wasn't that bad, but despite the softness of the grass, it was   
uncomfortable since the grass was slightly damp. He could feel it seeping slightly into the   
back of his shirt and pants. Just slightly uncomfortable. No big deal, though. It was just   
water. The ground was slightly elevated due to it having a tree planted there, but that was   
what he wanted. Sleeping under a tree would be good in case of rain. And his pack made a   
passable pillow.  
  
Since he was on his back, he had a clear view of the sky. The stars were out now. He could   
make out many of the constellations easily. Orion... Leo... Sagittarius... Draco...   
Pegasus....  
  
Lying under a tree, staring up at the sky.... He sighed softly and sadly to himself.   
Everything seemed to come back to her....  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ryoku sat under the tree in the field the students usually played in during recess. It was   
almost midnight, but he wasn't tired. The Moon was directly overhead, and the moonlight   
combined with the light of the stars made just enough illumination to make out soft   
outlines of various objects. Had he not known beforehand what was out in the field, his   
imagination would be making those outlines up to be any kind of scary monster, just waiting   
to attack him. He never stayed up this late before and it felt... boring. Waiting was a   
pain.  
  
"Ryo-chan?" a soft voice called out in the darkness. Ryoku smiled at the way she called him   
that. Besides Makoto, she was the only person who called him 'Ryo-chan'.  
  
"Red?" he replied just as softly. That was his special nickname for her. He only used it   
when they were alone. Makoto always tended to put too much into him calling her that, so he   
made sure to only call her that when they were alone. She never seemed to mind,   
fortunately. "I'm over here, under the tree."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
"Watch where you step," he warned, getting to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryo-chan," she retorted, walking carefully toward him. "I'm not going to   
trip." Just as she said this, she tripped. Ryoku quickly rushed forward and caught her in   
his arms.  
  
"Really, Red?" he mocked lightly. "Then, I don't have anything to worry about." He wasn't   
sure, but he thought he could see her face turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"Just help me up," she replied. They walked over toward the tree and sat underneath it   
together.  
  
"Isn't it great staying up past midnight?" he commented excitedly as he gathered his legs   
to his chest and started rocking back and forth.  
  
"Yes," she replied and started to copy what Ryoku was doing. "Isn't the Moon beautiful   
tonight, Ryo-chan?"  
  
"What?" he replied and glanced up at the Moon. "Sure, I guess." He stopped rocking and   
released his legs, letting them straighten out on the ground. "Look, Red, that's Orion!" he   
said pointing to the constellation in the sky.  
  
"Yeah! And, there's Ursa Major and Minor!" she replied pointing toward two more   
constellations.  
  
"Aren't those the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper?" he asked, turning toward her.  
  
"Uh-huh," she agreed, nodding without looking away from the sky.  
  
"Then, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were paying attention," she told him, glancing at him for a moment,   
then looking back up into the sky.  
  
"What?" he replied, slightly confused.  
  
"There's Pegasus," she said, pointing to another constellation.  
  
He shook his head in confusion, then shrugged. "You always were good at Astronomy," he   
said, gazing back up into the sky as well.  
  
"I wonder if there is life on other planets," she mused almost to herself.  
  
"Maybe there is," he replied.  
  
"You think so?" she asked, turning toward him.  
  
"Why not? If there's life here on Earth, who says there can't be any life on the other side   
of the galaxy or something like that," he told her earnestly as he turned to look at her   
again. "As far as we know, there could be or could've been life on... oh, Jupiter or some   
other planet."  
  
"Jupiter?"  
  
Ryoku shrugged. "Just an example."  
  
Keiko regarded him for a moment. "Ryo-chan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything. What is it?"  
  
"Could you...?" she began, then trailed off hesitantly.  
  
"Could I what?" he asked encouragingly.  
  
"Could you kiss me? Please?" she asked softly as she moved close to him.  
  
"What? Kiss you?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"O... okay," he agreed and lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant, Ryo-chan," she told him as she stared into his eyes.  
  
Ryoku stared unblinkingly back into her hazel eyes for what seemed to be hours. Slowly, he   
moved closer to Keiko and kissed her lightly on the lips. She closed her eyes and moved   
closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. His eyes slowly began to close as he gently   
embraced her. They kissed under the tree in the moonlight for what seemed like forever, but   
was only an instant.  
  
**********************************************  
  
'Yes.... It was a night almost like this... in another time... and another life.' Ryoku   
blinked as a small teardrop rolled out unnoticed from the corner of his right eye and   
trailed down to fall to the grass beside his head.  
  
"I wonder if there are any new stars in the sky tonight?" he murmured softly as he let his   
gaze drift out into the starry night above. "Is one of them your spirit, looking down on   
me... Red?"  
  
"Who's Red?" a soft voice asked from a short distance away.  
  
"Who's there!" Ryoku said, almost springing to his feet, when he recognized the voice.   
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei pushed her way past a group of small bushes and walked up to where he was laying. She   
stared down at him with her hands on her hips and tight frown on her mouth. The scowl   
might've been fierce, if not for the hint of a tear glistening at the corner of her eye   
from the light of the lamps in the park.  
  
"So," she said with as much sternness as she could muster which, at the moment, wasn't very   
much, "here's where you've been hiding yourself, Ryoku-san. And here I thought you'd be off   
staying with your guardian. Nice of you to let me know that he lives over in Yokosuka!"  
  
Ryoku's head snapped up. "How did you...?"  
  
"I talked with your sister, Ryoku-san," she continued, her voice sounding more upset than   
remprimanding. "She told me what happened." She saw his head droop silently. "Why couldn't   
you tell me, Ryoku-san?" she asked earnestly. "I thought we were friends. Why didn't you   
think that you could talk to me about this?"  
  
He didn't say anything or even move his head. Rei stared down at his bowed head and waited.   
"What's going to happen now?" he asked in a tired, defeated voice. "Am I going to be sent   
back?" He whipped up his head and stared pleadingly into her eyes, causing her to almost   
shy away from the intensity of the gaze. "Please don't make me go back! I can't go back!   
There're too many memories there.... Everything there reminds me of her.... It hurts just   
to be there. Please!"  
  
"Ryoku-san...," she murmured quietly as she stepped forward and placed a consoling hand on   
his shoulder. His eyes followed her hand until it rested on his shoulder and remained there   
as if he was reminding himself that it was her hand he was feeling on his shoulder and not   
somebody else's.  
  
It was a long time before he looked back at her again. "What's...?" He paused to swallow   
almost nervously. "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
She took her hand off his shoulder and stepped back one step. "It's getting dark and cold   
out here," she said as she turned around. "Come on, Ryoku-san, let's get going."  
  
"Where to?" he asked as he slowly stood up.  
  
"Grandpa is worried about you as well, even though he hasn't even met you, yet," she said   
as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "He'll let you stay with us tonight, since it's   
too late for you to go anywhere."  
  
Ryoku gave her a surprised look as he bent down to pick up his backpack, then gave her a   
grateful look. "Thank you very much, Rei-chan," he said as he bowed his head toward her.   
"I'm very grateful toward you and your Grandfather."  
  
She nodded as she and Ryoku made their way through the bushes and out onto the grassy area   
leading up to the paved path through the park. "I'm still upset with you, though," she said   
without looking back at him. "You did lie to me earlier and you made me and Mako-chan   
worry about you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," he said, bowing deeply. "I didn't mean to lie to you, but I didn't   
want you to know that I ran away. I don't want to go back to Shirokoyama. I thought if you   
knew that I had run away, then I would be sent back."  
  
She looked behind her and saw that he had stopped and was now staring at the ground in   
front of him. He looked the very picture of desolation and grief. "Don't worry about that   
right now, Ryoku-san," she said comfortingly as she walked back over to him and took one of   
his arms. "Right now, we're going home. We'll worry about that later, okay?" she said as   
she started to drag him after her. "Just trust me."  
  
He followed behind her with no resistance at all.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Grandpa!" Rei called out as she made her way up the steps to the jinja, passing underneath   
the torii at the top of the stairs. "I'm back, Grandpa! I've got Ryoku-san with me!"  
  
Grandpa stepped out from within the honden and turned to see Rei dragging a rather   
miserable-looking boy after her. "I'm glad to see you're back safe, Rei," he said as his   
granddaughter came to a stop a short distance in front of him, dragging her friend behind   
her.  
  
"I found him, Grandpa," she said as she glanced back at her friend, who was staring down at   
the ground in fron of him.  
  
He turned toward Ryoku. "So, you're Kino Ryoku?" he asked as he stepped toward him and   
gave him a quick, scrutinizing look.  
  
"Yes...," he replied, staring down at the ground. He raised his head to return his gaze for   
only a moment before dropping his gaze again.  
  
"Grandpa... I need to talk to you for a moment," Rei began as she walked over to him.   
"Ryoku-san, would you mind waiting there for me?"  
  
"All right," he replied without raising his head.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" Grandpa asked when Rei had led him a short distance away.  
  
"Grandpa, what's going to happen now that we've found Ryoku-san?" she asked concernedly.   
"Are you going to send him back to his boarding school?"  
  
"I have to," he replied. "He isn't our responsibility. If his guardian has put him in a   
boarding school, then that's where he needs to be."  
  
"But, Grandpa, he can't stay there!" she retorted. "His girlfriend used to go there before   
she died! Just being there is hurting him! Grandpa, Ryoku-san, tried to kill himself before   
he ran away."  
  
His eyes widened slightly for a second before returning to normal. "Is that true?" he asked   
as he glanced over at the boy in question, who was still standing exactly where Rei had   
left him and staring down at the ground with a desolate expression on his face. He had the   
look of a man on trial for murder mentally preparing himself to hear the verdict of   
'guilty' and resigning himself to his inevitable death sentence.  
  
"His sister told me so, herself," she confirmed. "That's why he ran away; because he   
promised her that he wouldn't kill himself. But, he needed to get away from there in order   
to keep it." She looked back at him with a worried look on her face.  
  
Grandpa shifted his gaze to his granddaughter, then back to Ryoku, then back to her again.   
"I know you're worried about him, Rei," he said, giving her an understanding look.  
  
"I know I've only known him for a short time, but there's something about him that feels   
very familiar to me," she told him as she turned to face him. "It's almost like I used to   
know him from somewhere...." She trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder at Ryoku. "It   
felt the same way with his sister, too...."  
  
She turned back toward Grandpa again. "Besides, I made a promise to Mako-chan before I went   
to go find Ryoku-san."  
  
"A promise?"  
  
"I promised that I wouldn't try to make him go back to his boarding school."  
  
Grandpa slowly nodded. "I see.... So, if you don't want him to go back, then where should   
he go?" he asked.  
  
She paused. "I... I don't know."  
  
"Does he have anywhere to go here? Any relatives or friends?"  
  
"No...," she admitted as he expression fell. "He only has his sister, Makoto. His legal   
guardian lives in Yokosuka."  
  
"Did he say where he was going to live?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
"In the park, lying on the ground as if he was going to sleep there."  
  
Grandpa nodded slowly. "So, he has nowhere to go. That's another reason why he has to go   
back. Even if it hurts him, he cannot live out on the streets. In the end, that would hurt   
him more than living with the ghost of his girlfriend."  
  
Rei began to grimace. "But, Grandpa, do we really have to make him go back? I made a   
promise to Makoto that I wouldn't make him go back!"  
  
He sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, Rei, but think about it. What   
other choice is there? He can stay tonight, but tomorrow, he has to go back."  
  
She was about to reply when Ryoku suddenly appeared at her side. "I understand," he said   
as he bowed formally. "I never meant to intrude or impose on either of you. If that is your   
decision, then I will accept it." He stood up and turned toward Grandpa. "I thank you for   
allowing me to stay here for the night." He bowed again, then turned toward the haiden. He   
reached up and rang the bell, then bowed his head as he began to pray.  
  
"It seems that we don't have to break the news to him after all," Grandpa said as he   
watched Ryoku pray quietly at the haiden. "It makes things easier that way."  
  
Rei just watched him quietly. After seeing how desperate he was to keep from going back to   
his boarding school, how could he just give up and accept this so easily? It didn't seem   
right. He didn't seem to be the type to just give up without a fight. After all, he chased   
after an armed man in order to try to save Keiko. He was wounded in that attempt, but he   
never stopped trying until the end. If he had the strength and the will to fight that hard,   
then how could he just fold like this without even putting up a fight?  
  
"Are you coming inside, Rei?" Grandpa asked as he turned back toward the jinja. "It's   
getting late."  
  
"I'll just stay out here with Ryoku-san a little more, Grandpa," she replied.  
  
"All right, but don't stay out too late. Make sure you show Ryoku-san where the guest room   
is at before you go to bed. You may not have any school tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you   
can stay out all night, either."  
  
"Yes, Grandpa," she replied as she turned back toward Ryoku and just continued to watch   
him pray. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Rei," he replied, then went inside.  
  
As she watched Ryoku pray, she slowly began to grow upset with him. After all, she was   
trying to help keep him from going back to his boarding school. The least he could've done   
was try. But all he did was give up without a fight.  
  
"Stupid Ryoku-san," she muttered under her breath as he continued to pray. She quickly   
closed her mouth as she realized that she had said that aloud, but he never showed any sign   
that he heard her.  
  
"Did... did you hear that?" she asked hesitantly and apologetically.  
  
He still didn't move or speak.  
  
"Ryoku-san?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hey, Ryoku-san?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I know you can hear me, Ryoku-san. Are you ignoring me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Now, she was getting angry. "Stupid Ryoku-san! I don't know why I tried to help out such an   
idiot! I promised Mako-chan that I wouldn't force you to go back. The least you could've   
done was try! Why did you give up so easily? The Ryoku-san that pursued Keiko's kidnapper   
and got stabbed while trying to save her never gave up that easily. I can't believe that   
you're even the same guy! Did her death drain away all of your backbone as well?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was sorely tempted to hit him, just to make him react. However, she was a   
miko-in-training. Smacking someone in the head while they were praying just wasn't done.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She snapped her head up to look at him and saw that his expression was very apologetic. Was   
he sorry about ignoring her? Well, it was probably too late for that. She was about to say   
so when he spoke again.  
  
"I didn't want to press your Grandfather about my staying away from Shirokoyama," he told   
her quietly. "He's right; I'm not your responsibility. He's not my guardian. He has every   
right to send me back." He sighed. "But, I don't want to go back. There is nothing for me   
there but misery and suffering. If Mako-chan wasn't there, I would more than likely go   
insane with grief."  
  
He turned away from the haiden and started toward Rei. "I wanted to let you know that I   
appreciated you coming after me like you did. You are a good friend, Rei-chan. Thank you."  
  
She turned away from him and started walking toward the honden. "Come on, Ryoku-san," she   
said over her shoulder with a small smile. "I'm going to show you where you can sleep for   
tonight." He nodded and started to follow her as she walked up to the door and slid it open.  
  
"And...," she said as she paused before going through the door, "you're welcome, Ryoku-san.   
I'm just sorry that I can't keep my promise to Mako-chan. I really wanted to help you."  
  
"You already have," he said as he followed her inside.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This   
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before   
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.   
All Rights Reserved. 


	6. Chapter 5

Atonement: Rei's Story by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was that dream again. But, somehow, it felt different. The darkness and pain was all too familiar, yet it felt stronger now. An intense feeling of sadness and resignation. But, she had come to expect it, since she knew it was Ryoku, yet she wasn't sure why the feeling was coming stronger than before.  
  
Was this because she was so much closer to Ryoku? They were in the same building now; his room was just down the hall from hers. For that matter, why was she still dreaming about him? She could understand before, when Keiko was still alive, but the event had passed.  
  
However, there was something else. There was resignation, but there was also a small hint of determination as well. Then there was what he said in her dream. It was almost the same, yet he was no longer crying and the words were slightly different.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei-chan.... I know you're trying to help me, but some things just can't be done, I guess...."  
  
Rei shifted, but found that sleep wasn't about to return any time soon. She was still worried over Ryoku having to leave so soon after she had found him. It didn't seem right to make him go back and suffer, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
Before she had went to bed that night, she had called Makoto and told her that she had found Ryoku and he was staying with them for the night. She had also reluctantly told her that her Grandpa was going to make him go back the next day, even after she had tried to convince him not to make him go back. Makoto was quiet for most of the conversation, but at the end, she told her that she was going to try and arrange for another favor with her guardian. It was only after she had hung up that she realized that she hadn't asked what the first favor was.  
  
A glance toward the window showed that dawn was very close to breaking. She tossed aside her blankets and changed into clean robes as she prepared to start her day. Granted that it would be a MUCH more early start than she was used to, but for some reason, she knew that staying in bed wouldn't do her any good.  
  
She quietly stepped down the hall over to where Ryoku was sleeping and gently slid the door open a crack. Then slid it all the way open when she realized that he wasn't there. Had he slipped away in the night? No, his backpack was still there, lying against the futon he had folded up in the corner of the room. His blankets were folded on top of the futon.  
  
'He seems to be rather neat... for a boy,' she mentally remarked to herself as she slid the door closed. 'Well, if he's not there, maybe he's in the furo,' she surmised, wondering if Ryoku had a penchant for cleanliness.  
  
The bathroom showed no sign of being occupied, but to be sure, she knocked on the door and waited for a reply before peering in. No sign of Ryoku. 'Maybe he's outside?'  
  
Rei almost sighed in relief when she spotted Ryoku underneath the haiden's bells, praying just like he had last night. She had almost believed that he had fled, abandoning his backpack, just so that he wouldn't be sent back to his old boarding school. She shook her head at the silliness of that thought. He wasn't that stupid. Right?  
  
She was about to call out a good morning to him when she remembered that he never responded to her when he was praying that night. Had he heard her? Maybe he was just so focused on his prayers that he tuned her out or something. While it was rather rude to just ignore someone when they were speaking, it still showed that he had a lot of focus. At least when prayer was involved.  
  
Well, maybe he wouldn't mind if she joined him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
After Ryoku concluded his entreaty for Keiko's forgiveness, he opened his eyes to discover that Rei was standing next to him, praying as well. "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Oh, so you're finished?" she asked, opening one eye and glancing at him from out of the corner of it.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked turning a curious look on her.  
  
Rei turned toward him. "I could ask you the same question, Ryoku-san."  
  
He stared down at the ground. "I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about what I'm going to do now."  
  
"Aren't you going back to...?"  
  
"I'm not going back," he said, shaking his head. "I can't go back."  
  
She frowned, perplexed. "Didn't you tell Grandpa that you were going back?"  
  
"No, I said that I accepted his decision. I never agreed to return to Shirokoyama." He turned and took a few steps toward the entrance and stood there with his arms folded and his head bowed in deep thought.  
  
Rei continued to watch him thoughtfully. She was reasonably sure that he wasn't going to just run away again without his backpack even with Grandpa's wish for him to return to his boarding school looming over his head. She watched for a moment longer before turning and heading back into the haiden. "Ryoku-san?" she said, pausing before entering the building.  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan?"  
  
"You WILL say good-bye before you leave, won't you?" she asked without turning back to look at him.  
  
"I will." She didn't move. "I promise," he added, deciding that that was she had been waiting for. His guess seemed to be accurate as she merely nodded to herself and went all the way inside.  
  
After Rei went inside, Ryoku let his gaze wander around the shrine's grounds, taking in the scenery. It was just the beginning of Autumn, so the various trees still had green on them, but a good deal were beginning to show traces of brown. A few leaves fell here and there, but it was hardly enough to notice. Many more would fall soon, though. There were a few leaves dotting the grounds, but mostly were stone met natural ground.  
  
Ryoku noticed a koi pond not too far from the main area of the jinja and headed over to it. It had been a very long time since he'd seen a koi pond. Oyaji - his guardian, even though he and Makoto only knew his last name, but the old man didn't care if they called him by his name or not, so they just called him 'Oyaji' - had a large, ornate koi pond, but somehow, this one seemed to be much more soothing. Maybe because it wasn't so overwhelming. Maybe because it was because it was part of the jinja, and thus, meant to be simple.  
  
'Wa', or harmony. He could feel it here. The difference between here and Shirokoyama was palpable. The 'wa' of Shirokoyama was greatly disturbed after Keiko's death and he, being so close to Keiko, felt it the most. While it would take some time before the impact of the death would lessen and eventually fade away, for him it would remain fresh in his heart. Especially as it was his inadvertently his fault. However, as he stared down at the koi pond and watched the koi swimming lazily around, he could feel some small sliver of peace stirring within him.  
  
There was a few boulders placed around the koi pond, some perfect for sitting on. He did so on one closest to the pond. Perhaps they wouldn't mind if he spent some of his remaining time here before he left. Yes, he would just clear his mind and try to think of nothing. At least, that way he wouldn't be thinking about... something.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Is that what you called me for, Makoto?" The elderly voice inquired. "Do you understand what this is you are asking me?"  
  
"I understand," she answered humbly. "I only wish for the mental well-being of my brother. You know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I couldn't see any other way."  
  
The elderly man nodded to himself, even though she couldn't see him, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. He felt a little bit of stubble; he would have to have another shave. Well, at least he was still growing hair, even if it was underneath his chin.  
  
Yes, the Kino siblings tended to be self-reliant, relying on only each other, rather than coming to him for help. He rather liked that; they were very low- maintenance and thus he didn't have to be bothered with them. From what he had seen of them from the short times they had lived with him before he sent them to bording school, they did a better job raising themselves than he ever could. Well, he would be the first to admit that he was hardly parental material; the children knew and understanded that, thankfully. They were grateful enough for him taking them both in before the government could place them in an orphanage where there was the possibility of being split apart.  
  
"Yes, Makoto. I know you wouldn't. But still.... What you're asking is... well...." He paused, searching for the right words. "Have you really thought this through? Have you talked with them about this?"  
  
"I'm sure they'd agree to it!" she replied confidently. "It's only a matter of you talking to them. I'm sure than once they hear from you, then everything will work out all right."  
  
The elderly man let out a small sigh. He knew this tone of voice. She was completely sure of her plan and she wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise. She could be very stubborn at times like these. "I still think that you should think about this, Makoto."  
  
"Please, Myouken-ojiisama?"  
  
He grimaced. He usually didn't like being called 'ojiisama', or even 'ojiisan' for that matter. He wasn't their grandfather and he never intended to be so. 'Oyaji' suited him well enough, or even 'Myouken-san' if the children were in the company of the school's officials or whatever. To hear her call him that.... She wanted this badly enough that she was resorting to begging, or close enough. And that she was using that 'cute' tone of voice, too....  
  
He hated that.  
  
"Oh... fine."  
  
Especially since it was effective more often than not. Why did he have to have a soft spot for that damn girl anyway? And she KNEW it, too! Damn kids!  
  
"Thanks a lot, Oyaji!!!" Makoto crowed happily. "You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"I can imagine," he muttered stolidly. "Look, I'll call them later and make the arrangements, so just get back to class or whatever, all right?"  
  
"Sure thing, Oyaji!" she said gratefully. "Thanks again!" She hung up the phone.  
  
The old man hung up his phone, leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily. Those two damn kids were always causing problems for him.  
  
Still, they had their moments.  
  
"Now... what was that number Makoto gave me again...?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Grandpa Hino watched the boy as he swept the temple grounds while Rei was busy inside. The boy seemed a bit less subdued during breakfast, but he just chalked that up to getting over his ordeal last night. Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't cure. Still, there was something about the boy that bothered him.  
  
It had been a surprise to see Rei up so early. Usually, he was the first one up and fixing breakfast. Today, not only was she up earlier than him, but she had already started on her daily chores around the shrine. Well, it was certainly a pleasant surprise, to say the least.  
  
Seeing the boy up so early hadn't been that big of a surprise, even though he had been expecting him to just lie listlessly in the guest room until it was time for him to go. Instead, he was out here, sweeping. The boy had said that he wanted to repay their generosity and had volunteered to sweep up the shrine grounds to start.  
  
After watching the boy from the moment he arrived up until now, he had begun to like the boy, despite his tendancy to wallow in angst. The boy was very polite and respectful. Furthermore, Rei liked him and considered him a friend, which was a very big plus for him.  
  
Rei didn't have very many friends at her school. Most were put off by either her religion - T*A was a Catholic girls school and she was a devout Shinto - or the fact that she had a sort of sixth sense that was slowly beginning to develop. He could sense that about his granddaughter, and it was starting to manifest in the way she could sense things that were going to happen in the near future from dreams that she had been having.  
  
She didn't quite believe it about herself, yet, but he knew from what dreams she did tell him about that did come to pass. He didn't see any need to tell her about it yet, as she would start to learn about it herself in due time. She would come to him and ask him about it when she was ready.  
  
He turned his attention back to the boy. He was still sweeping, oblivious to anything but the task at hand. After the boy had approached him after spending an hour or so in deep contemplation in front of the koi pond, he had noted the slight change in demeanor when he asked if there was anything that needed to be done around the shrine. After he had mentioned that the leaves and such needed to be swept, the boy had turned and started searching for the nearest broom. No asking for permission or if it was Rei's job to sweep; he just went and started sweeping.  
  
He had been watching him sweep for a good twenty minutes, trying to figure out this boy. He was young; he had to Rei's age, at least. The thought of a nine year old boy wanting to kill himself was quite unsettling. Normally, he would've thought that a boy claiming to be in love probably didn't really know what love was, but upon seeing the boy for himself, he had changed his opinion. The boy's eyes told volumes. There was a sign of innocence lost, of a life all but extinguished. Seeing that look on a person would draw plenty of sympathy. Seeing that look on a child.... It was very sobering, to say the least. His heart went out to the poor soul. He wanted to do more for him - for the boy's sake as much as because Rei was so concerned for the boy - but the boy wasn't his responsibility.  
  
He really wasn't looking forward to sending him back to where he belonged.  
  
"Grandpa!" Rei called out from inside. "Phone for you! It's a person named 'Myouken-san'!"  
  
He frowned slightly. He didn't know anyone named 'Myouken'. His gaze slid over to the boy who had started at the mention of the name. Perhaps Myouken-san was the boy's legal guardian? If so, perhaps he should have a talk with him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The old man sighed again. As much as he didn't want to get involved with those two kids, once again, Makoto had cajoled him into not one, but two favors on her brother's behalf. Well, the first favor wasn't too bad; if Ryoku wanted to be independant for a change, well, good for him. It would do the boy good not to have to depend on anyone for financial support. Of course, he knew that the boy had no chance whatsoever of surviving on his own two legs without any financial support from him, but if that's what he wanted.... Of course, once the boy was ready to admit defeat, then he'd take him back, but until then it was less of a burden for him. The other favor, however....  
  
"Yes, Hino-san," he replied to the priest's earlier question. "I am Ryoku's legal guardian. Makoto informed me of Ryoku's running away only yesterday." Actually, he already knew about it from day one. "She also told me this morning that you had found him and allowed him to stay at your shrine for the night. I must thank you for finding and taking care of my ward."  
  
"You are welcome, Myouken-san," Grandpa Hino replied on his end. "Ryoku is a very curteous and polite guest. You've raised him very well."  
  
The old man snorted. "Me? Raised him? Hardly. I'm just their guardian for legal purposes only. I have nothing to do with their upbringing and I prefer to keep it that way."  
  
"Then who did raise the boy, if I may ask?"  
  
"Both the boy and his sister did a very good job of raising themselves, if I say so myself. They both know that I'm not exactly parenting material," he added dryly.  
  
"Why did you even agree to become their guardian?"  
  
"It was a debt I owed to their father. I felt it would be best paid if I took in his children in order to keep them from being separated from each other. If anything, both Ryoku and Makoto are extremely grateful to me for that, which is why they forgive me for my lack of parenting skills. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"  
  
The elderly priest was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"I understand. You sound as if you're just concerned for the boy. I don't blame you at all. In fact, I'm glad that you're so concerned for Ryoku. It makes things that much easier."  
  
"I don't understand," Grandpa Hino said, bewildered.  
  
"I would like to make a request of you concerning Ryoku, if it is all right," the old man continued.  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Makoto has told me all about what has been happening at Shirokoyama. With everything that has happened as of late, I can sympathize somewhat for my ward and understand why he does not want to return to the boarding school. However, he still needs to attend school and I don't wish to separate Ryoku from his sister.  
  
"After learning that you had offered shelter to my ward and that your granddaughter is a friend of both Ryoku's and Makoto's, I feel that he might be better off where he is now, rather than coming all the way over here in Yokosuka."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you want me to allow Ryoku to live here?" Grandpa Hino asked.  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind."  
  
"You're just going to hand over your ward and...."  
  
"I didn't say that," the old man interrupted. "I just wanted to know if he could live there. I am willing to offer a reasonable amount of money as rent for him to live there and I expect for him to also earn his keep as well. That's one lesson I made sure to instill into them, even if I wasn't planning raising them."  
  
Grandpa Hino was silent for a while, considering. "What about his schooling?"  
  
"I can arrange for him to attend a public school near to the Hikawa Jinja. I believe Juuban Elementary is the closest one."  
  
"And you don't mind if I try to raise him?"  
  
"You're more than welcome to. I'm certainly not going to do it."  
  
"Then, I accept your offer Myouken-san. Ryoku can stay here."  
  
The old man nodded to himself. 'Well, I'll be damned. Makoto was right, after all.'  
  
"Thank you, Hino-san. I'll begin the arrangements at once. Good day."  
  
"Wait a minute," Grandpa Hino interjected before he could hang up. "Don't you want to at least say something to Ryoku?"  
  
A pause. "I believe you know the answer to that, Hino-san. Good day." The sound of a phone hanging up was soon followed by a dial tone.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Do you know who Myouken-san is?" Rei asked Ryoku as soon as Grandpa went in to answer the phone.  
  
"That's my guardian's name," he told her. "But, how does Oyaji know where I am?"  
  
"Oyaji?" she repeated quizzically.  
  
"That's what Mako-chan and I call him," he explained.  
  
"You call him 'old man'?" she asked, frowning in perplexity. "That's not very respectful."  
  
"Actually, he doesn't mind it. I think he actually prefers that we call him that."  
  
Rei blinked. "Why?"  
  
Ryoku finished his sweeping chore and leaned the broom against the wall, then sat down on the steps leading up to the haiden. "It's kind of a long story," he began as Rei sat down next to him. "Oyaji sorta owed my father some kind of huge debt for some reason which he doesn't want to tell us about. He says that that's the only reason that he took in Mako-chan and me."  
  
"That doesn't sound very nice of him," Rei remarked.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not that he doesn't like us. It's just that he would rather we think of him as an old man that is doing us a favor by allowing us to remain together without having to worry about the government forcing us to go to an orphanage.  
  
"We have him to thank for keeping us from that orphanage. If we had gone there, there would've been a very good chance that I might've been separated from Mako- chan permanently. Neither one of us would ever allow that to happen, but thanks to Oyaji, we don't have to worry about it.  
  
"Actually, we started calling him 'Myouken-ojiisan' at first, but he kept replying that he wasn't our grandfather, so we shouldn't call him that. We kept on calling him 'Myouken-san' for the most part, but when I called him 'Oyaji' without thinking about it, he actually grinned and said that he didn't mind the sound of that. So, we called him 'Oyaji' ever since."  
  
Rei nodded as she took all that in. "So, if Myouken-san didn't raise you, then who did?"  
  
"After our parents died, we had to raise each other," Ryoku told her. "We had to rely on each other until Oyaji took us in. Even after that, we still mostly rely on ourselves. All in all, I think we did all right. Even Oyaji thinks so."  
  
She nodded again, then smiled at him. "You know, Ryoku-san, I've noticed that you sound much more mature than you look. Are you sure you're nine years old?"  
  
Ryoku blinked. Then blinked again. "Huh?"  
  
This time, she laughed. "That look on your face! You should see yourself, Ryoku-san! You look so funny!"  
  
He scowled irritably. "Hey!"  
  
Rei's laughter cut off as Grandpa reappeared. "Rei-chan, Ryoku-san, I've got some good news."  
  
"Ryoku-san doesn't have to go back to his old boarding school?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He shook his head. "No, he doesn't."  
  
Ryoku sighed in obvious relief.  
  
"There's more though. I've made some arrangements with your guardian, Ryoku- san. You'll be living here with us for now."  
  
Both Ryoku's and Rei's eyes widened in complete disbelief. "He'll be living... here?" Rei asked, stunned.  
  
Grandpa nodded. "Ryoku-san is also being transferred from Shirokoyama to Juuban Elementary. He'll be attending school there."  
  
Ryoku frowned worriedly "What about Mako-chan?" he asked. "Did he say anything about Mako-chan?"  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean your sister? Makoto, was it? Well, he did mention her, but that was all."  
  
Ryoku calmed down a bit. 'So, Oyaji hasn't forgotten about her. He might just be letting Mako-chan finish up her school year there. She might be preparing to transfer to the same school next year. Oyaji knows that we prefer to stay together. He wouldn't keep us apart for too long. He's not cruel. Well, at least I'm not going back. That's definitely something I have to be grateful for. Thanks, Oyaji.'  
  
"Once again, I am grateful to you for allowing me to stay here," Ryoku said with a small half-smile and a polite bow. "Thank you...."  
  
"You can call me 'Grandpa', Ryoku-san."  
  
On an impulse, he stepped forward and hugged the elderly priest. "Thank you, Grandpa."  
  
Grandpa smiled. "You're certainly welcome."  
  
After Grandpa went back inside, Ryoku sat back down beside Rei. "Can you believe it, Rei-chan? I'm gonna be living here." He glanced up at the sky and sighed pensively. "I wonder what Mako-chan will say when she finds out."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy for you, Ryoku-san," Rei said. "She was really worried about you having to go back there. At least, now you don't have to go back."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed as he shifted his gaze from the sky to the ground. "But, I'm gonna miss her, though."  
  
"It's not like she can't visit you, you know," she pointed out.  
  
"I know, but things are different now. Before, I knew that she was always within walking distance. If I wanted to see her, I would go see her. Now, she's a little farther away." He shook his head and sighed. "It'll take some getting used to, Rei-chan."  
  
The two silently remained sitting there for a long time afterward.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are: Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa. All Rights Reserved. 


	7. Chapter 6

Atonement: Rei's Story by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I'm home!" Rei called out as she passed under the torii and waved at Grandpa. He looked up from where he was sitting on the steps leading up to the haiden. "Has Ryoku-san come back from school yet?"  
  
"Not yet," he replied with a small grin. "He should be here soon, though. I hope he didn't get lost somewhere along the way," he added with a laugh.  
  
Rei frowned as she pur her hands on her hips. "Grandpa, that's not a nice thing to say. What if he really did get lost? After all, he might not know this area very well."  
  
Grandpa stopped laughing and looked at his granddaughter as he folded his arms in front of him. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he stated, nodding confidently. "He'll find his way back. Besides, I don't think he'd want to be walked to school."  
  
"Yeah, it'd be so embarrassing to be walked to school like some first- grader."  
  
"Ryoku-san?" Rei called out as she turned toward the temple entrance. A hand was visible, waving at her and Grandpa. As it waved, the hand slowly rose higher, showing the arm behind it, and soon the entire top half of Ryoku's body. She started running toward him the moment his foot hit the top of the huge stairway.  
  
"How was your first day at school, Ryoku-san?" she asked as she came to a stop a few feet away from him. Her head tilted inquisitively. "You didn't get lost trying to find it, did you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I already knew where it was," he told her. "I used to go to Juuban Elementary a long time ago."  
  
"You did?" Grandpa asked as he walked up behind Rei. "When?"  
  
"It was before my parents died."  
  
There was no change in his expression, but both Rei and Grandpa knew that they had come upon a very touchy subject for him.  
  
"I'm sorry...," Grandpa began, but stopped when he saw Ryoku shaking his head.  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, so don't apologize. I would prefer it that way."  
  
"At any rate," Rei said, breaking the small silence that seemed to hang in the air, "tell me about your first day at Juuban." She took his hand and started to lead him toward the haiden.  
  
Grandpa watched as the two children went into the shrine and smiled to himself. "I guess I'm stuck making the tea, then?" he said as he headed toward the haiden as well.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So, did you make any new friends, Ryoku-san?" Rei asked as she leaned forward on her bed.  
  
Ryoku looked up from his seat on the floor in Rei's room and shrugged. "Not really."  
  
"Not really?" she repeated skeptically as she raised an eyebrow. "Either you did or you didn't."  
  
He shrugged again. "Well, I guess I did make one friend...."  
  
"Well?" she prompted as he trailed off. "Go on."  
  
"Her name is Tsukino Usagi," he continued. "She's in the same class as I am. She's the same age as me, too. She's a nice person; you'd probably like her, Rei-chan."  
  
"Oh... really?" She frowned. "So, if she's your friend, then why did you say 'Not really' earlier?"  
  
He moved back until he could lean against the wall, and started staring up at the ceiling. "It's strange.... I've never met her before, yet Usagi-chan acts like she's always known me."  
  
Rei laughed. "You're worried because someone's acting too friendly? That's silly."  
  
Ryoku sighed and met her gaze. "That's not it, Rei-chan."  
  
"Oh? It's something else, then?"  
  
"I never said I was worried, either," he complained. Rei laughed again. "I said it's strange because I never questioned it whenever I was around her. It felt natural, like almost like she was someone I used to know a long time ago. If it was someone else acting that way, I would think that person was weird or something, but not Usagi-chan." He paused and gave her a chagrined look. "You probably think I'm weird, don't you?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, I don't think you're weird." She looked away thoughtfully for a moment. "But, I think I know how you feel, Ryoku-san."  
  
He blinked. "What do you mean, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Before I met all of you, I had a strange dream. You and I were both in it."  
  
Ryoku blinked again. "You dreamt of me... before you even met me?" he asked disbelievingly. "Was it... some kind of vision of something?" he asked, gazing intently at her. "Of the future or something like that?"  
  
Rei gave him a strange look. "That sounds silly, Ryoku-san...," she began, but trailed off as she thought of something.  
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Maybe you're right, Ryoku-san."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled. "What was I right about?"  
  
Rei gave him a serious look. "I want you to make me a promise first. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
She stood up from her bed and stalked over to where she was standing in front of him and planted her hands on her hips while frowning sternly. "Promise or I'm not telling," she said as she thrust a demanding finger down at him.  
  
"Um... uh, okay," Ryoku stammered, caught off guard by the sudden firmness in her voice. "I promise, Rei-chan. Not a word."  
  
She smiled as she nodded and sat down on the floor beside him. "All right. Grandpa thinks that I'm beginning to...," she paused as she frowned in concentration, "...man-a-fest?"  
  
"Manifest?"  
  
She gave him a quick scowl for a moment, then nodded. "He thinks I might have some kind of special ability. Psychic powers, he called them."  
  
Ryoku gaped. "No way."  
  
"He said he wasn't sure, though," she continued. "I've always had this ability to find things that were lost - keys, wallets, and other small things - but until I started having these dreams, Grandpa would've never thought anything about it."  
  
"The dream where you first saw me was one of them?"  
  
"It was the first one I had that felt like it meant something important," she told him. "Like someone was trying to tell me something.  
  
"After I had that first dream, I met you and Mako-chan and Keiko-chan."  
  
Ryoku's expression went dead. "Tell me about that dream, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei flinched at the grimness in his tone. "Ryoku-san, I don't think that-"  
  
"Tell me about that dream, Rei-chan," he said again, his tone more urgent and pleading. Her expression grew concerned when she saw his face grow even more cold and hard. His eyes looked haunted, almost like when she saw him at Keiko's funeral.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Keiko-chan,' she thought as she reached out and took one of his hands in her own. 'I think he might be having a flashback to when she died. I've got to be more careful next time. I don't want to see him hurt like this....'  
  
"Rei-chan...."  
  
The pain in his voice was becoming noticeable now. "All right, Ryoku-san," she relented. "I dreamt that you were crying for some reason. You even spoke to me, but I can't remember what you said. I think you were asking me to do something, but...." She shrugged feebly. "That's all I can remember."  
  
"So... there was no way you could have known, then...," he said quietly, his gaze distant as he stared straight ahead at nothing.  
  
"Ryoku-san, if I had known that Keiko-chan was going to die, then I would've warned you," she told him.  
  
He was silent for a long time before nodding. "I know, Rei-chan. You didn't know us then. I don't blame you in any way for what happened or for you not warning me. You didn't even know what was going to happen until it happened."  
  
"Ryoku-san...."  
  
"I understand, Rei-chan. You didn't even know your dreams could warn you of the future. I just wish that I had the same abilities you have. I could've stopped myself before it was too late."  
  
Rei's grip on his hand tightened. "You can't blame yourself, Ryoku-san. It's not your fault-"  
  
Ryoku's head snapped toward Rei as his gaze hardened. His mouth was about to open when the door slid open and Grandpa walked in with a tray and three cups. Immediately, both Rei and Ryoku moved apart as she quickly released his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry; did I interrupt?" he asked.  
  
Rei glanced over at Ryoku, who was staring down at the ground. His face was relaxed, but the tightness at the corners of his eyes and his lips betrayed his emotions. "No, Grandpa," she replied, almost sighing at how quicklu Ryoku went from being talkative to closing back up again.  
  
Grandpa glanced from Rei to Ryoku, then turned back to Rei as he set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room and sat down on one side. "So, Ryo-kun, did you enjoy your first day at your new school?" Ryoku's head lifted at hearing Grandpa call him 'Ryo-kun'. He blinked as he stared at the elderly priest, momentarily perplexed. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you that," Grandpa said, putting a hand behind his head and laughing sheepishly.  
  
Ryoku's blank stare vanished as he gave him a small half-smile. "I don't mind, Grandpa. Actually, I kinda like it."  
  
"It reminds you of Mako-chan, doesn't it?" Rei asked, smiling as she got up and walked over to the table. She took one of the two remaining cups and sat down on the opposite side of Grandpa.  
  
Ryoku finally got up as well and made his way toward the table. He took the last cup and sat down on the vacant side facing the window. He took a sip of his tea, then nodded appreciatively to Grandpa. "This tea is good, Grandpa. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, grinning smugly. "It's my best green tea, made to celebrate your first day at your new school."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal...," Ryoku said candidly. Rei gave him a sympathetic look as she sipped her tea.  
  
Grandpa took a sip of his tea and put down his cup. "I know you've already told Rei about your day, but I wanted to hear about your first day, too. Would you mind telling us about it again?"  
  
Ryoku took another sip, then put down his cup as well. "I don't mind," he replied. He wouldn't go over everything he told Rei, but there was still plently of things he could talk about. "What do you want to hear about first?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
The phone rang for only a few moments before Makoto picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"How're you doing, Mako-chan? It's me."  
  
Makoto's face lit up instantly. "Ryo-chan! Hi! How've you been?"  
  
"It's good to hear your voice again, Mako-chan," Ryoku said longingly. "I miss you already."  
  
"Same here, Ryo-chan," she sighed. "It's not the same here without you."  
  
"Mako-chan, did you tell Oyaji where I was?"  
  
"Huh?" she said, caught off guard by the quick change of subject. "Um, yeah. I did tell him that you were there."  
  
"I see," he said as his voice trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Ryo-chan?" Makoto said, breaking the silence that had suddenly came up.  
  
"Did you talk with Oyaji since then?"  
  
"No, I haven't," she told him. "Not since I gave him the number to the shrine."  
  
Another pause. "I'm now staying here at the shrine with Rei-chan and her grandfather," he told her.  
  
"That's good news, Ryo-chan," she said happily.  
  
"I bet you had to beg Oyaji to get him to do it, didn't you?"  
  
"I called him 'Myouken-ojiisama' and used my kawaii tone of voice," she told him.  
  
She could hear him snort with laughter on the other end of the line. "You really shouldn't rely on that, Mako-chan," he admonished. "Just think of when you get older and your voice gets deeper. It won't be as easy to sound as cute as you do when you try to charm Oyaji."  
  
Makoto shook her head as she smiled. "I know, but I figure I may as well use it while it lasts."  
  
"Did Oyaji say anything about you coming down to Juuban? He knows that we like to keep together whenever possible."  
  
"Oyaji is adamant about me staying in this school until the school year is over," she explained. "He let you get out because you couldn't stay anymore, but he insists that one of us finish the year that he paid for."  
  
"That definitely sounds like Oyaji," Ryoku commented dryly.  
  
"So, I'm stuck here until next year or so," she concluded.  
  
"What's gonna happen then?" he asked. "Is Oyaji gonna try to get Grandpa to let you stay here when to transfer to Juuban Elementary? Or, is he gonna make some other arrangement for us?"  
  
She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Ryo-chan," she replied. "I'm not too worried about it, though. Just as long as we stay together; that's all that matters to me."  
  
"Then, we'll find out when we find out," he said finally.  
  
"So, how've things been over there, Ryo-chan?" she asked. "How's Rei-chan?"  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan's doing all right. She's right here, in fact. Wanna say hi?"  
  
Makoto brightened instantly. "Yeah! Put her on the phone!"  
  
There was a brief pause as Ryoku handed Rei the phone. "Hi, Mako-chan!"  
  
"Rei-chan! How're you doing?"  
  
"I'm all right," she replied cheerily. "I'm just getting adjusted to the fact that one of my newest friends is going to be living with me and Grandpa.  
  
"So, when are you gonna come visit us, Mako-chan? I know it's a long way, but Ryo-kun and I both want to see you."  
  
Makoto blinked at the phone. "Ryo-kun?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, that's what Grandpa called him," she explained. "Ryo-kun said he didn't mind, so I just started calling him that, too. I like it much better than Ryoku-san, anyway."  
  
Makoto could almost see her friend smiling on the other end. There was no doubt in her mind that those two would start becoming closer, which could be just the thing her brother needed to keep him from becoming too deeply depressed over losing Keiko.  
  
He needed someone, and right now, Rei looked like she could be that person.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Rei-chan," she promised. "Can you put Ryo-chan back on the phone?"  
  
"Sure thing," she replied and handed the phone back to Ryoku.  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan."  
  
"It sounds like you're doing much better over there," Makoto commented. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."  
  
"The hurt isn't as bad as when I was back there in Shirokoyama, but it's still there.  
  
"I made her a promise, Mako-chan. I promised that I would never forget her, and I never will. All I can do is ask for her to forgive me for not saving her."  
  
Makoto was about to say something when she heard Rei's voice in the background. "Ryo-kun, you really shouldn't keep blaming yourself. You did all you could-"  
  
"And it wasn't enough," he cut in stonily.  
  
"Ryo-chan, please," she said softly. "Keiko-chan would be heartbroken to hear you talk like this. Don't say that it's all your fault."  
  
There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "All right. But not saying it will not make it untrue."  
  
She sighed tiredly. It probably wasn't a good time to try to convince Ryoku. He still needed more time to come to terms with Keiko's death. Well, she would wait for him, no matter how long it took.  
  
"Hey Ryo-chan, you never did tell me about your first day back at Juuban Elementary," she mentioned, breaking the gloomy silence between them.  
  
"I didn't?" he asked, his voice losing some of its dreary qualities as his mind shifted to something less painful. "Oh. Sorry, Mako-chan. I guess I kinda forgot."  
  
"You baka," she laughed. "Well, I'm still here, so go ahead and tell me. Did you see any of our old friends there?"  
  
"No, but I did meet this one girl named Tsukino Usagi," he told her. "She's the same age as I am, and she's in my class, too...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
After Ryoku finished talking on the phone and went outside, Rei followed him. She watched him as he walked toward where the bell was hanging, rang the bell, and quietly began to pray. It was the same ritual he had followed since he had first come to the Hikawa Jinja a couple of days ago.  
  
Rei quietly stood beside him and began praying as well. Even though he never seemed to be aware of anything while he was praying, she felt as though he would appreciate it if someone was there to share his sorrow. Besides, Keiko was a friend of hers, too.  
  
Ryoku's prayers were usually very long. During her time at the shrine, she had never seen anyone pray as long as he did. Not even the people who came and prayed for their own lost loved ones.  
  
But he wasn't like the others. He wasn't praying only for the soul of Keiko. He was praying for his own soul. He was seeking forgiveness for failing to save Keiko's life.  
  
He was praying for atonement for what he considered to be a grevious crime.  
  
So, she would pray, too. She would pray for Keiko's soul, but she would also pray for Ryoku's soul, too. She would pray that he finally find the forgiveness he prayed for and that his heart would find peace.  
  
She finished her prayer, then turned and headed inside, but stopped before turning the corner that would take her out of his field of view. "Don't stay out too late, Ryo-kun," she admonished as she shook a finger at him. She knew that he wouldn't show any sign of hearing her, but she liked to think that he did hear what she said. "Do you hear me, Ryo-kun?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Of course, you don't hear me," she said with a sigh. "You never do when you're like this. I might as well be talking to a brick wall." She eyed him significantly. "A thick, stupid, brick wall. You baka."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Rei couldn't help but grin. It was kind of funny; she could insult him and he wouldn't even answer back. She could say anything she wanted to him, and he would never answer back. Anything at all....  
  
She turned back around again and left, a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe she should find out if he really did hear what was going on around him whenever he was praying.  
  
"Good night, Ryo-kun," she called out before heading inside.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Just before Rei went to bed, she could hear the sound of someone walking down the hallway past her room. 'He's finally done,' she thought to herself as she stepped over to her door and slid it open.  
  
"You ignored me again, Ryo-kun," she scolded as soon as he looked in her direction.  
  
"I did?" he asked as he stopped and put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I didn't mean to do it again."  
  
As usual, his response never seemed to clear up whether or not he had heard her. Oh, sure he apologized for ignoring her, but the surprise on his face told her that he didn't even know she was there.  
  
"Ryo-kun, did you even hear me back then?" she asked.  
  
"Um... well, how long ago was it?" he asked sheepishly. "I kinda lose track of time whenever I'm praying for that long."  
  
Rei grimaced and sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind," she grumbled as she started to slide her door closed. "Good night, Ryo-kun."  
  
"Good night, Rei-chan." The door closed completely.  
  
Ryoku stared at the door for a moment before shrugging and making his way to his room. He slid open the door and closed it behind him, then trudged over toward his futon. He unfolded it, rolled out the blankets, and dropped his pillow at the head. Before he climbed into the blankets, he turned toward the window and stared out into the black, starry night.  
  
"Good night, Mako-chan," he said quietly before climbing into his blankets and going to sleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are: Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa. All Rights Reserved. 


	8. Chapter 7

Atonement: Rei's Story by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rei really couldn't remember when it started.  
  
She could be sitting in front of the sacred fire, meditating. Or, Grandpa could be training her in the performance of another rite that she had to know in order to perform as a miko. Or, she could be practicing one of the rites that she did know.  
  
No matter what she was doing, sooner or later, Ryoku would show up and watch. Sometimes he would watch for a few minutes, or sometimes he would show up as she began a rite and stayed until she finished, then leave without saying a word. She asked him about it a few times, but he would always give her the same answer.  
  
He was curious.  
  
He always gave that same answer. No more, no less. Sometimes it made her upset, since it felt like he was hiding something from her. She could insist on more than that simple answer, but no matter how many times she asked, he would not change his answer.  
  
"So, he's just... curious?" Makoto asked, blinking. "That's all he says?"  
  
"That's all he'll tell me," Rei agreed, sighing as she sat down on the steps of the haiden. "I can't get him to say any more than that."  
  
Makoto had come from Shirokoyama to visit, as she did whenever she had the opportunity. However, Ryoku was out shopping for groceries at the moment with Grandpa, so it was just her and Rei alone at the temple. Normally, Rei would've gone with Grandpa and Ryoku to go shopping, but since Makoto had called to say that she would be coming over to see her and Ryoku, she had been asked to stay behind. It was no problem at all, really.  
  
"Maybe he likes you," Makoto teased as she gave her friend a cat-like grin.  
  
Rei shook her head while trying to hide the blush that was threatening to color her cheeks. "No way. He's too preoccupied with his quest for self-forgiveness to even think about things like that...." She turned back to stare toward the entrance to the shrine grounds, waiting for Grandpa and Ryoku to return.  
  
"Hmm...," the ponytailed brunette mused as she studied the other girl from out of the corner of her eye while she also watched the shrine entrance. From the look of things, she had a suspicion that the raven-haired miko might have a crush on her elder brother. She liked Rei, especially because she was also trying to break Ryoku out of his depressive, self-accusatory funk.  
  
"Anyway, I heard from Ryo-kun that you're trying to get Myouken-san to transfer you to a school out here," Rei said.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't know where Ryo-chan is going to be enrolled next, though."  
  
"Most people who go to Juuban Elementary go to Juuban Junior High next," Rei told her. "Or, you could always transfer to my school," she said with a laugh.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, really...," Makoto said thoughfully.  
  
Rei blinked. "Eh?"  
  
"That way, it doesn't really matter what school Ryo-chan transfers to, I'll be in a school close to his," she continued, smiling.  
  
"I guess so," she agreed, smiling back. Her smile then widened. "Maybe we could get Grandpa to let you live here, too."  
  
"That would be wonderful! Do you think that Grandpa would say it was all right?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Why not? He let Ryo-kun stay here, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Well, I'll see if Oyaji will enroll me in your school. Even if he can't, I can always go to Ryo-chan's school. Either way, I'm going to be coming down here after I finish sixth grade."  
  
Rei smiled as she turned back to watching for Grandpa and Ryoku. That definitely sounded good to her. Besides Ryoku and Makoto, she didn't have that many friends. It would be great to have another friend around.  
  
"We're home!" Ryoku shouted as he struggled up the last few steps to the shrine, loaded with several bags in his arms.  
  
"Ryo-chan!" Makoto called out as she and Rei rushed over to take some of the bags from him before he could lose his balance and fall back down the stairs.  
  
"Ryo-kun, why're you carrying so many bags?" Rei demanded. "Did Grandpa buy half of the store?"  
  
"I did not buy the entire store," Grandpa replied as he walked up to the top of the stairs empty-handed. "Ryo-kun is just carrying everything for me."  
  
"What?!?" Rei shouted as she set down her bag and turned on Grandpa. "Why in the world did you make him do such a thing?"  
  
"Wait, Rei-chan," Ryoku said calmly. "He didn't make me do anything."  
  
"What?" she said as she turned back to stare at him incredulously.  
  
"Why, Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked, still holding her bag.  
  
"Let's get these inside, then Grandpa and I will explain," Ryoku said as he started for the shrine with Grandpa following behind him.  
  
Rei and Makoto exchanged a curious look before following them inside, Rei stopping only long enough to pick up her grocery bag.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"You're joking," Rei stated as she sat down on the floor beside the table. "Tell me you're joking, Ryo-kun."  
  
Ryoku's expression never wavered. "I'm not."  
  
"But, you can't be serious," she replied, glancing between him and Grandpa, who were both already seated. "He is joking, right, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto didn't say anything as she sat down beside Rei. "You're... serious, Ryo-chan?"  
  
"I am," he replied solemnly.  
  
"I've already talked to him, Rei," Grandpa said, speaking for the first time since they entered the haiden. "He's made up his mind. If he wants to dedicate his life to the Shinto religion, then it's his decision."  
  
"Well, Ryo-chan, if you want to become a priest, then I'm behind you all the way," Makoto said seriously. "But if this's because of what happened with Keiko-chan, then I don't think you're doing this for the right reason."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Ryo-kun?" Rei asked.  
  
Ryoku stared down at the table for a long time before speaking. "My reasons are mine alone, Rei-chan. I'll share them when I feel the time is right." He then stood up and left, leaving everyone staring after him.  
  
"So, you're gonna start teaching him to become a Shinto priest, Grandpa?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That's what he asked me to do," he replied with a nod. "He seemed quite serious about it, too...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rei and Makoto left the haiden to go look for Ryoku. It wasn't long before they found him praying in his usual spot.  
  
"There you are, Ryo-chan," Makoto began.  
  
"Don't bother," Rei told her. "As long as he's praying, he won't respond to anything."  
  
Makoto walked up to her brother and peered at him closely. She walked around him, peering at him from different angles, trying to see if he would react.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"See?" she said knowingly. "I told you he wouldn't respond to anything."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Makoto said smugly. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Mako-chan, you shouldn't interrupt him while he's praying...."  
  
"I won't," she said reassuringly. "Say, Rei-chan, I've got this really embarrasing story I wanna tell you about this time when Ryo-chan, Keiko-chan and I were playing Kick the Can with some of our friends...." She paused to take a look at her brother.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Mako-chan...," Rei began, but paused. An embarrasing story? About Ryoku?  
  
"...and Ryo-chan was it," she continued, while watching her brother. "Keiko- chan and I were hiding behind this huge tree when he found both of us. We were both sitting down, so he had to reach down to tag one of us." She paused to look at her brother again.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Then what happened?" Rei asked. She didn't think he was paying attention, anyway. At least, this way she could find out for certain if he was aware of anything while he prayed.  
  
"We were both scooting back as quickly as we could since he would tag us for certain if we tried to stand up. We could always roll out of the way if he lunged at us when we were on the ground like we were and he knew it. We were hoping someone would kick the can before he could tag us." She checked again.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Anyway, since Keiko-chan was closer, he was aiming for her. As he drew closer, he tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground. He fell face-forward... and landed with his face in Keiko-chan's lap. I never saw her blush as hard as she did right then."  
  
Rei burst out laughing. "Did she slap him?" she asked as she got her laughter under control.  
  
"No," she said as she checked her brother again. "It was an accident."  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
"Hmm.... I guess you were right, Rei-chan," she sighed. "If he didn't move for that story, he won't move for anything." She turned and headed back to join her friend. "How long does he usually pray like this?"  
  
"A couple of hours, usually," she replied. "Hey, got any more embarrasing stories, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Sure," she replied with a smile. "After all, it's not like he's gonna stop me from telling them." She paused. "I know he doesn't react to anything, but can he hear what we're saying?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't think he can," she told her. "At least, as far as I know. There's one way we can find out, though," she finished with a grin.  
  
"Right," Makoto nodded as the two girls sat down. "This happened a few years ago, when Ryo-chan and I attended different boarding schools...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Welcome back," Makoto said as Ryoku concluded his prayer. "You sure were out of it for a long time."  
  
"I know," he replied, nodding slightly. "I wanted to ask Keiko what she thought of my decision." He turned back toward the haiden with a wistful look on his face. "I got the feeling that she would've accepted whatever decision I felt was best."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I know. That's exactly what I thought she would say." She smiled sadly, then looked up at her brother. "So, your mind is made up. You're going to be a priest."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, as long as you don't become like a monk and swear off such things like falling in love and such," she admonished as she shook her finger at him. "If you do something like that, I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Ryoku smiled slightly. "I guess I can't do that, then," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I'll have to live with that small sacrifice, then. I can't guarantee I'll ever fall in love again, but if it'll make you feel any better, I'll promise that I won't ever swear off falling in love."  
  
"Promise me, then," Makoto said seriously. "On your honor."  
  
He blinked twice at her request. "It's that important to you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go through life denying yourself something as special as falling in love just because you're blaming yourself for something that's not your fault," she stated firmly. "I know you're going to continue to blame yourself, no matter what I say, so I want to make sure that you at least have this. Now, promise me."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "I promise."  
  
"On your honor."  
  
"On my honor, I promise I won't ever swear off falling in love."  
  
Makoto nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you, Ryo-chan."  
  
Rei glanced from one sibling to the other, thinking over the significance of what she had just witnessed. She had the feeling that it was something very important; something that would affect his future... and maybe even hers.  
  
**********************************************  
  
After Makoto left to go back home, and after dinner, Rei went into the room with the sacred flame in order to meditate. She wanted to think over everything that happened today. She couldn't help but feel that what happened today was going to affect her in some way in the future. Maybe it was her developing sixth sense talking.  
  
Whatever it was, she needed time to think.  
  
When she slid open the door, she found that Ryoku was already there, sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Ryo-kun?" she called out as she slid the door closed behind her. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Ryo-kun, did you hear me?" she asked again, louder.  
  
There was still no response.  
  
She walked up to him and stood at his side, glancing down at his face. His eyes were closed and his face completely serene. It almost looked as though he was praying, except that his hands were down in his lap.  
  
"Well, I guess you're meditating, then, aren't you?" she asked as she sat down beside him and assumed a similar position. "I hope you don't mind if I join you. Not that you'd notice or anything, if the way you meditate is anything like the way you pray."  
  
She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as she let herself relax. "Is that why you've been watching me all this time? So you'd know what it's like?" She closed her eyes and let her hands rest in the same positions that Ryoku's hands were in.  
  
"If this is your way of trying to achive atonement for Keiko-chan's death, then I suggest you forget trying to become a priest, Ryo-kun," she said without opening her eyes. "It's not the way to solve your problems. It's not going to make everything go away. And it's certainly not going to make her forgive you any quicker, if that's what your reason for doing this is."  
  
Rei began to slow down her breathing as she cleared her mind of all thought. Grandpa had suggested trying this in order to bring out her sixth sense. If her mind was clear of all thought, then perhaps her sixth sense would be able to show itself without her having to be asleep.  
  
Minutes passed. Minutes turned into hours.  
  
Nothing came to her.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Ryoku sitting in front of her, watching her intently. "Wha?" she exclaimed as she fell backward in surprise.  
  
"You all right?" he asked as he extended a hand toward her.  
  
"Don't startle me like that," she snapped as she sat back up. "What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" he asked, tilting his head inquisitively.  
  
"The way you were staring at me," she said as gestured at him.  
  
"Oh. That," he said sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just curious."  
  
Rei grimaced. "That again. You always say that."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's not true," he replied.  
  
"But you never tell me what you're curious about," she retorted. "What is it about me that you're curious about? Tell me, Ryo-kun."  
  
Ryoku stared at her for a few moments before standing up. "If I knew, then I'd be more than happy to tell you, Rei-chan," he told her. "If I offended you, then I am very sorry," he added with a bow, then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," she said as he slid open the door. "Did you hear me talking to you while you were meditating?"  
  
He hesitated before answering. "I wasn't paying any attention, so I don't know if you were talking to me or not," he replied without turning his head. "If you said anything to me, I apologize for not paying attention to you." He then left and slid the door shut behind him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
As Ryoku slid the door shut behind him, he looked up to see Grandpa walking up to him.  
  
"So, how do you feel, Ryo-kun?" he asked. "Did it help?"  
  
He hesitated slightly before replying, "A little."  
  
Grandpa frowned slightly, then replaced the frown with a grin so quickly, the frown may as well have never been there. "Well, a little is better than nothing, right? So, what do you say?"  
  
"I've given it as much thought as possible, Grandpa, and I'm certain that I still want to become a priest," he replied.  
  
"And you're sure that the reason has nothing to do with Keiko's death in any way?" he asked. "You know that I won't train you if that's the case. And you also know that I won't train you if you're lying to me."  
  
"I'm certain, Grandpa," he affirmed. "And, on my honor, I swear I am not lying to you."  
  
"Very well, then," Grandpa nodded. "Starting tomorrow, I'll begin training you along with Rei. She'll be training you as well, mostly only the basic rites and rituals that apprentice priests first learn."  
  
"So, in a way, I'll be helping her train as she trains me, right?" he asked.  
  
"That's it, exactly," he said as he slapped a jovial hand on Ryoku's back. "You're a smart kid. I think you'll do fine."  
  
Ryoku stumbled slightly from the slap. "Thanks, Grandpa," he said appreciatively. "I won't let you down."  
  
"I know you won't," he said with a satisfied nod of his head. "Now, how about we celebrate your new apprenticeship with some sake?"  
  
"But, Grandpa, you know I'm underage."  
  
"Really? More for me, then!" he said gleefully as he headed for the kitchen, leaving Ryoku staring after him and shaking his head in amusement.  
  
**********************************************  
  
As Ryoku was heading for bed, he saw Rei waiting for him outside his room. As soon as he reached his door, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I heard you talking with Grandpa," she told him. "It's good to know that you're not doing this to run away from your problems. If that was true, then I would've lost all my respect for you."  
  
"I don't run from my problems, Rei-chan," he replied simply.  
  
"You don't?" she replied. "That's funny; I seem to remember you running away from your boarding school-"  
  
"That's different," he cut her off sharply. "A fool is someone who tries to fight a losing battle.  
  
"I had to leave in order to maintain my hold on my sanity and come to grips with Keiko's death. Slowly, I am coming to terms with the fact that I was unable to save her.  
  
"If I were to do what I had originally wanted to do when Keiko first died, then you could accuse me of running away. But I am alive and I made it through most of my grief."  
  
Rei nodded understandingly. "That's good to hear, Ryo-kun. And that's part of why I like you. You're strong. You don't give up, even when things seem impossible."  
  
He gave her a small smirk. "That's only because Mako-chan would kick my butt if I even thought about giving up."  
  
"I can imagine that," she said, laughing.  
  
"Are you ready to begin my first lesson in becoming a Shinto priest tomorrow?" he asked after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a nod. "You just better pay attention to what I have to say, Ryo-kun. I won't have you ignoring me or slacking off. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile.  
  
"That's good," she said as she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Ryo-kun."  
  
"Good night, Rei-chan," Ryoku said as he slid open his door and slid it closed behind him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are: Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa. All Rights Reserved. 


	9. Chapter 8

Atonement: Rei's Story by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rei sat on the opposite side of the sacred flame from Ryoku, her body's position mirroring his in every way. The only exception was that her eyes were open so that she could watch him move. She waited patiently, trying to sense when he was ready. His breathing was slow and his body was relaxed. She could almost feel his intense concentration.  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little. He was a swift learner and had soaked up everything she had taught him. Not only that, but his skill improved at a rapid rate as well. The few months she had been teaching him everything she knew had been enough to bring him to a level not too far off from her own.  
  
He had most of the knowledge that she did, but not the long years of practice. It would take him a few years to get to her level, but with his level of dedication he would get there quickly.  
  
It was now almost to the point where she could no longer teach him and Grandpa would have to take over. After all, she was a miko-in-training and he was a priest-in- training. The basics were similar, but after that, there were differences that she could not teach him. It would be up to Grandpa after that.  
  
There. He was ready now.  
  
"Rin," she said as she brought her hands into the first position. Ryoku did the same at almost the exact instant she did. That made her even more pleased, but this was only the first position.  
  
"Pyou," she continued, shifting her hands into the second position. Once again, Ryoku did the same at almost the same time.  
  
"Tou," she said and shifted her hands into the third position. Anyone watching them would assume that they were moving simultaneously, since Ryoku's movements came so closely behind her own.  
  
"Sha," she said and shifted into the fourth position, as did Ryoku.  
  
"Kai." She moved and so did he.  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Retsu."  
  
"Sai."  
  
"Zen."  
  
On the last hand position, the sacred flame roared higher than she had ever seen it jump before, surprising her. Then again, it shouldn't have been so surprising. Both she and Ryoku had been concentrating on the flame, so having it jump so high should've been expected. After all, she could never do this exercise without concentrating as she usually did.  
  
As one, they both lowered their arms down to their sides. "That was good, Ryo-kun. I think you've got it now."  
  
Ryoku nodded as he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Rei-chan," he said as he stood up. "You've been a wonderful teacher."  
  
She gave a small blush as he walked over and extended his hand to help her to her feet. "Well, it's only because you've been such a good student," she replied as she stood up. "You've learned everything I've taught you so quickly."  
  
"That's because I want to do my best. For you and Grandpa, for taking care of me for so long," he replied as he turned to leave. "I owe the both of you so much."  
  
"Ryo-kun...," she said, watching him leave. After he left, she glanced back down at the flame they were sitting between. He had come a long way from the desolate, grief-stricken boy she had found all alone in Sankaku Park almost a year ago.  
  
She smiled to herself as she stood up and headed toward the door. She liked to think that a good deal of Ryoku's improvement was due to her influence and friendship. Every time she thought that he was starting to fall back into a bout of depression, she would drag him off and put him through some meditative exercises or made him practice something else that would keep his mind occupied. More often than not, it worked well. Of course, she had to do everything that he did as well - Grandpa insisted that she practice, too - but as time went on, the times he grew depressed came less frequently.  
  
However, even though his depression was lessening, he still continued to pray everyday under the haiden's bells.  
  
Most of the time, Rei left him alone as he prayed, but on occasions, she would join him and just talk to him. Even now, she wasn't sure if he could hear her, since she could never get a straight answer from him. Sure, he would apologize for not paying attention to her, but he would never tell her yes or no. It was all right, though. She enjoyed talking to him like this. She could always pretend that he was listening to her.  
  
As she stepped outside, she saw that the sun was beginning to set. They must've been at that exercise for longer than she thought. She glanced over to where the bells hung at the end of the haiden.  
  
There he was, same as usual.  
  
"That was pretty amazing, wasn't it, Ryo-kun?" she asked as she leaned against one of the support beams and watched him. "I've never seen the sacred flame leap so high! Have you? You've improved so much in such a short time, you know." She turned to stare up at the sky with her arms folded across her chest. "Of course, with me as your teacher, how could you not improve so well?  
  
"I've been wondering about what's going to happen to Mako-chan, Ryo-kun," she said as her gaze lowered and she was staring out ahead of her at nothing in particular. "We haven't heard anything as to where she's going to attend school next year. I mean, is she going to stay at your old boarding school or will she go to you school or mine? Have you heard anything from Myouken-san?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"I didn't think so," she sighed. "Still, I wonder if she managed to talk him into letting her come to my school? I know it's a private school, and he may just put her in your school to save money, but it would be so wonderful to have a friend like Mako-chan in my school. Everyone there seems a little put off by my abilities and my religion, even if most of them try not to show it." She sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder if you and Mako-chan are the only real friends I have."  
  
She shook her head as she pushed off from the support beam and started to leave. "I'm going inside now." She glanced back at Ryoku as she left and gave him a considering glance. "Don't stay out too long now, okay?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Rei almosted jumped in surprise, but recovered quickly. "Don't surprise me like that, Ryo-kun!" she huffed, frowning slightly at him as she turned around.  
  
"Sorry, Rei-chan," he apologized as he bowed slightly.  
  
She quickly waved it off and smiled. "Ah, forget it. Anyway, you finished sooner than I thought you would. I thought you'd be praying for at least ten or fifteen more minutes."  
  
He shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
  
She shrugged back. "I guess not." She reached out and grabbed Ryoku's hand and started to drag him behind her. "Come on, Ryo-kun. Grandpa should have dinner ready by now. And after that, you need to take a bath. You're starting to smell."  
  
"Hey!" he said, face scrunched up indignantly.  
  
"It's true! You smell like sweat and you need a bath," she chided. "Don't complain."  
  
"Well, then you need one, too," he shot back. "I'm not the only one who's sweaty."  
  
Rei instantly dropped his hand and rounded sharply on him. "Are you saying that I stink?"  
  
"Did I say that?" he replied, shrugging. "I know I didn't. I said you were sweaty, just like I am. You're the one who said I stink, not me. If you didn't want to get so sweaty, you shouldn't have had us sit so close to the sacred flame."  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault that you stink?" she retorted, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, it's your fault that we're sweaty," he replied calmly.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining."  
  
"You're the teacher. Why should I question my instructor?"  
  
Grandpa chuckled to himself as he watched nine year old Rei chase ten year old Ryoku around the shrine grounds, yelling about how she was going to pound his smelly face in. No matter how mature Ryoku was or Rei tried to be, they were still children. It was good to see that Ryoku hadn't lost that much of himself. He had tried his best to keep the boy from plunging too far down into depression, but he had a feeling that it was more of what Rei did that what he did that kept him from backsliding into the depressive funks that he used to fall into during his first couple of months there.  
  
Additionally, he was beginning to notice that Rei liked to spend a lot of her time around Ryoku. They would either talk, or play, or even practice like they were doing earlier. He wondered if there was a possibility that she was starting to develop a crush on the boy. If so, then he would most certainly give them his blessings. After all, if Ryoku returned her feelings, and the two of them got married, then he could leave the shrine in their care without any worries whatsoever.  
  
But, he wasn't about to rush them or anything. Best to let them discover their feelings on their own. He was content to watch, and maybe encourage them every once and a while.  
  
But first, maybe he should go and pry Rei off of Ryoku's back. She really shouldn't shove his face in the dirt like that.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The old man sighed tiredly. He hated paperwork.  
  
He knew this was coming the moment he agreed to ask Hino-san if he would take the boy in. Now that Makoto was about to return to school for another year, he had to fill out the paperwork to have Makoto transfered to a new school as well.  
  
Makoto had called him a month ago, telling him which school she wanted to be transferred to. To be quite honest, her choice surprised him. He would've figured that she would want to be in the same school that her brother went to, but apparently he was mistaken. Oh, she still wanted him to ask Hino-san if he wouldn't mind taking her in as well, but he felt that it would be intruding on the kind priest to look after both of his wards.  
  
Still, the arrangement he currently had with Hino-san was quite beneficial. The cost of 'raising' the boy had dropped considerably once he had left his care. Instead of several smaller costs, all this was costing him was a flat rate that was several ten thousands of yen over the largest cost he had to pay for the boy, but by far less than the combination of all those smaller costs. Especially since the boy was now in a public school, rather than a boarding school.  
  
The school that Makoto wanted to go to was a private one and a costly one at that. After totalling the numbers, he found that if he did let her attend that school, then the cost would offset his transferring the boy out of Shirokoyama and putting him in Hino-san's care.  
  
However, if Hino-san did agree to take in Makoto....  
  
He ran the numbers through again. Omitting cost of living and giving her the same flat rate as her brother gave him a more manageable number. Still, maybe it would be better if she went to her brother's school.  
  
He thought about it a little more. The private school taught all grades all the way to high school, so she wouldn't have to worry about high school entrance exams like her brother would. Knowing him, the exams wouldn't be a problem. The boy was highly intelligent, which was something he highly valued. Makoto, on the other hand, wasn't as concerned about her grades as her brother was, but at least she wasn't an idiot. As it was, he was more concerned over her education than her brother's.  
  
Hmm.... Perhaps this was was a wise investment, after all. He would have to contact Hino-san later to discuss the possibility of his taking Makoto in as well. Perhaps he could speak with Hino-san's granddaughter as well. Makoto said that she was attending the school that she wanted to go to. That would be a good way to find out about the school from a student's perspective.  
  
The best decisions were always made with the most facts available. He would make his final decision after speaking with both Hino-san and his granddaughter.  
  
But first, he needed to finish Makoto's transfer papers.  
  
He sighed tiredly again. He hated paperwork.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rei sat immersed in her bath, staring out of the high window at the stars. Soaking in the warm water felt so good.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she thought back to earlier that day. Chasing Ryoku around like that was fun. So was smashing his face into the ground, although she had a feeling that he let her do it.  
  
That was all right. It was still fun.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan!" Ryoku's voice called from the hallway. "Are you done yet! I want to take a bath, too, you know!"  
  
She couldn't help smirking to herself. "Too bad, Ryo-kun! You're just going to have to wait until I'm done." She would've stuck her tongue out as well, but he wouldn't be able to see it.  
  
"Che! Fine, then!" he grumbled and stomped off.  
  
"Ryo-kun, I'm just kidding!" she called after him, but she didn't know if he heard or not. "Hmph! He didn't have to take it so personally. I was only kidding." Her good mood ruined, she started to get out of the bath and dry herself off.  
  
"Rei, phone for you!" Grandpa called out as soon as he saw her emerge from the bathroom.  
  
"Who is it, Grandpa?" she asked, curious.  
  
"It's Ryo-kun's guardian, Myouken-san," he told her as he handed her the phone. "He wants to ask you a few questions about your school."  
  
"Myouken-san?" she repeated, surprised. About her school? Maybe this was about whether or not Makoto would be going to her school. "Hello? Myouken-san?"  
  
"Yes," the elderly voice replied on the other end. "Hino Rei, correct? I hear from Makoto that you attend T*A School for Girls."  
  
"Yes, that's right," she replied, nodding. "It's a very good school."  
  
"I'm sure. Is the schoolwork very hard?"  
  
"Oh, of course," she confirmed. "I have homework everyday and I usually have to study for hours in order to-"  
  
"Please don't lie to me," Myouken cut off firmly. "I understand that you would want your friend to go to the same school as you, but lying to me in order to convince me to do so will not help."  
  
She frowned slightly. "I wasn't-"  
  
"I could hear it in your voice," he continued, rolling over what she wanted to say. "You do not need to try and convince me. I will make my decision mostly based on facts I get elsewhere. What I want from you is what you truly think of your school. That is all."  
  
She blinked in bewilderment. She was still surprised that he could tell she was exaggerating just by listening to her voice. "So, you just want to know what I honestly think of T*A School for Girls?"  
  
"If you would, please."  
  
"It's not a bad school, but I honestly wish I had more friends there," she told him. "The teachers are understanding, but most of the girls there tend to ignore me."  
  
"I see. And the schoolwork?"  
  
"It's not very hard all the time, but sometimes it is. We do get a lot of homework, but not everyday."  
  
"And do you have to study a lot for your classes?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes I do."  
  
"I see. Thank you. If you would, could you please let me speak with your grandfather now?"  
  
"Yes," she replied and lowered the phone. "Grandpa, Myouken-san wants to talk with you again!"  
  
Grandpa Hino came into the room a few moments later. "Thank you, Rei," he said after she handed him the phone. "Myouken-san?"  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to speak with your granddaughter, Hino-san," Myouken said politely. "I think I have enough information to make a decision now."  
  
"I'm glad that she could be of some help," Grandpa replied. "However, I get the feeling that speaking with Rei isn't the only reason for your call."  
  
There was a pause on the other end. "You are a very astute man, Hino-san. Yes, there is another reason for my call. I have another request of you concerning Makoto. I would like to request that she be allowed to live there as well. I am only asking this because you are already allowing Ryoku to live there and I know that they hate being apart from each other for too long. I am willing to accept the same conditions for Makoto that you have offered for Ryoku. Is this acceptable, Hino-san?"  
  
"It is," Grandpa Hino agreed after some thought. "If I may ask, what school are you going to be sending her to?"  
  
"I think I will save that information for when Makoto gets there," Myouken said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "She should be arriving at the beginning of the new school year."  
  
"A surprise, is it?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll be sure to let the children know that they can expect Makoto to be living here soon."  
  
"That will be fine," the elderly man replied. "If you will excuse me, I must call Makoto and inform her of my decision. Good day." With that, he hung up the phone.  
  
"Rei! Ryo-kun!"  
  
"Ryo-kun's in the bath now, Grandpa," Rei said as she came into the room.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, I just finished speaking with Myouken-san. He told me that he's made a decision as to where your friend, Makoto, will be attending school," he informed her.  
  
"Really?" she asked, excited. "Where?"  
  
"He didn't say. He wanted it to be a surprise for you two."  
  
"Oh," she said, her shoulders drooping slightly in disappointment.  
  
"I've got more good news, though," he continued, grinning cheekily. "I've agreed to let Makoto come live here as well. She'll arrive when school starts."  
  
Rei's eyes widened at that news. "Thank you, Grandpa!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around him and squeezed in a huge hug.  
  
"Rei.... Can't... breathe...."  
  
"Ah! Sorry, Grandpa!" she apologized as she released him. "Oh! Ryo-kun! I've got to tell Ryo-kun!" she said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Grandpa blinked as he stared at the doorway she had just ran out of. "But, didn't you say that he was taking a bath...?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ryoku held his breath and dunked his head into the warm bath water. His hair had gotten very dirty after everything that had happened today. Sweat from sitting in front of the sacred fire for a couple of hours combined with rolling around in the dirt. He hadn't done anything like that since he left Shirokoyama, when Keiko was still alive....  
  
He lifted his head back up out of the water and sat there with his eyes closed, letting the excess water run through his unbound hair and down his back. It happened again. No matter what, his thoughts somehow tended to find their way back to Keiko. It was fortunate that it didn't happen as often as before, but it still happened quite a bit.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, brushing out the rest of the excess water and reclined against the side of the bathtub, his eyes still closed as he tried to clear his mind, just like Rei had showed him. Doing this had helped him to alleviate most of his bouts of depression, or at least dampen them somewhat. It still hurt, but it just wasn't as overwhelming as before.  
  
Once his mind was clear, he stood up and started to step out of the bathtub.  
  
"Ryo-kun! You'll never guess what happened!" Rei exclaimed as she flung open the door.  
  
Both froze in shock for a few moments.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Rei choked out as she spun around and covered her eyes and blushed furiously, just as Ryoku leapt over to where his towel was lying and quickly wrapped it around himself, also blushing something fierce.  
  
"I-it's all right, Rei-chan," he stammered slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to see you... like that!" she said, shaking her head. Her hands were still covering her eyes.  
  
"I know," he said, walking up to her. "It was an accident. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me? It must be important for you to burst in while I'm taking a bath."  
  
"I thought you'd still be in the water," she said as she turned back toward him, carefully removing her hands from her face.  
  
"I'm covered, if that's what you're worried about," he said, rubbing the back of his head while giving her a chagrined smile. "So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh!" she said, recovering her earlier excitement. "Grandpa says that Myouken-san has finally decided where he's going to transfer Mako-chan to. Not only that, but Grandpa's going to let Mako-chan live here with us!"  
  
Ryoku's eyes widened considerably. "Really?"  
  
She nodded excitedly. "Yes! Really!"  
  
He let out a shout of joy and flung his arms around her, squeezing her in a huge hug. "This is wonderful news! Did Grandpa say where Mako-chan's going?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No. He said that Myouken-san wanted to keep it a surprise. He also said that Mako-chan would be coming when school starts again."  
  
"So, she should be here soon," he said, still smiling. "I can hardly wait, Rei-chan."  
  
"Me, neither."  
  
"Oh, what do we have here?" Grandpa said as he walked into the bathroom and noticed them hugging. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
That brought them to remember Ryoku's current state of dress. Both children quickly moved away from each other, blushing even more than before.  
  
"All right, everyone out!" Ryoku said quickly, shooing them away. "I want to get dressed and I can't do it with everyone watching me!"  
  
"Come on, Rei," Grandpa said as he left with his granddaughter. "We can start getting that spare room ready for Makoto, even if she won't be here for a few weeks."  
  
"All right, Grandpa," she said, then turned back around toward Ryoku. "I'm really sorry, Ryo-kun!" she said again and slid the door closed.  
  
Ryoku stared at the door for a while longer, clothed in just his towel. "Why me?" he sighed as he sat down on the floor and shook his head in vexation.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are: Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa. All Rights Reserved. 


	10. Chapter 9

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The weeks until the beginning of the new school year seemed to drag on for obvious reason.  
The preparations for Makoto's arrival at the Hikawa Jinja were finished. Ryoku would stop  
by the room every now and then and move this, or adjust that, wanting everything to be  
perfect when his sister finally arrived. Rei was less anxious, but only slightly.  
  
There was much speculation as to where the younger Kino sibling would attend her next year  
of school, but Grandpa didn't know and the old man was staying silent on the matter. Ryoku  
had a sneaking suspicion that the old man was smirking at him over the phone the last time  
he asked.  
  
So the days crawled by until the Sunday before the first day of school arrived.  
  
Ryoku was up early, expecting his sister to finally arrive today. After all, she still  
hadn't arrived yet and tomorrow was the first day of school. He had no idea when she was  
coming, though. So, he was up at half-past four in the morning, ready and waiting to pounce  
on his younger sibling with a welcome hug.  
  
Well, he was actually in front of the sacred fire, meditating. But that still didn't mean  
he wasn't ready to take off running the moment Rei or Grandpa said that she was here.  
  
His eyes were closed and hands held in front of him in the same position he had seen Rei do  
hundreds of times. He concentrated on the fire, reaching out to it in the same manner she  
had told him to do over and over again. It wasn't as easy to do without her there guiding  
him, but he did manage after some time concentrating.  
  
"Rin," he said as he brought his hands into the first position. He didn't open his eyes to  
check and see if he did it correctly; he was sure he had it by now.  
  
"Pyou," he continued, shifting his hands into the second position. It was coming to him  
very easily. It should; he had practiced it enough.  
  
"Tou." The shift into the third position was done with the same ease as the others. It was  
too bad Rei wasn't up yet. She would be glad to see that her training was rubbing off on  
him.  
  
"Sha," he said, shifting into the fourth position.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Retsu."  
  
"Sai."  
  
"Zen."  
  
He paused for a moment, waiting. He frowned, sighing to himself. The flame hadn't jumped at  
all. Well, just a little, but five centimeters hardly counted as a jump. Barely a hop,  
even. Rei would've laughed at him if she saw that.  
  
"That was pathetic. Didn't I teach you anything?"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Rei walked over and knelt down beside him in front of the fire. "Do you know what time it  
is?" she asked simply.  
  
"Um...," he replied, having not kept track of the time he spent concentrating on the flame.  
He supposed it was a long time, but....  
  
"It's almost seven," she replied seriously. "All that time and that-" she gestured toward  
the fire, "-was all you could do?"  
  
"Wait," he said, blinking. "How long were you watching me?"  
  
"Long enough to tell that you still need a lot of work," she replied flatly. Her expression  
shifted into a small smile. "But, I guess it's because your mind's on something else,  
right?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "I was trying to focus on the flame, like you taught me, but-"  
  
"Don't worry about it for today," she interrupted, placing a hand on his. "I know I'm just  
as excited as you are. After all, we haven't seen Mako-chan in almost half a year. That is  
a long time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, let's go," she said, standing up and offering him her hand. "Grandpa's already made  
breakfast."  
  
Ryoku glanced up at Rei's hand and nodded as he took it, stood up, and went to go eat.  
  
  
  
Grandpa smiled to himself as he ate. He wondered if the two children even realized how  
close they were becoming. They had come in holding hands and not even noticing it. This was  
most promising indeed. If this kept up, he wouldn't even have to do a thing.  
  
"Grandpa, did Myouken-san say when Mako-chan was coming today?" Rei asked after putting  
down her bowl.  
  
He glanced over to his granddaughter, then to Ryoku, and shook his head. "No. I haven't  
heard anything yet."  
  
"Well, how will we know when to pick her up, then?" she huffed irritably.  
  
"I can call him later, Rei-chan," Ryoku said as he set his bowl and chopsticks down.  
"Please excuse me." He stood up and turned to leave.  
  
Rei set her chopsticks down as well. "Please excuse me," she said and stood up to follow  
him out.  
  
Grandpa blinked, realizing that he was the only one still at the table. "Hmph. Leave an old  
man to eat all by himself. How rude."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ryo-kun," she called out as she caught up with him.  
  
"Hm?" he said, stopping and turning toward his friend.  
  
"Do you want to practice what you were doing earlier? Sometime after you call Myouken-san?"  
  
"Of course," he nodded.  
  
"That's right," she nodded approvingly. "After all, if what you did earlier was all you  
could do while distracted, then you definitely need more training." She gave him a stern  
glare as she placed her hands on her hips. "You aren't slacking off on me, are you?"  
  
Ryoku backed away from her glare. "W-what? Of course not! I'd never do that. I respect your  
teaching too much to do that."  
  
She stared at him for a little while longer, then nodded with a smile. "That's good to  
hear, Ryo-kun." She turned and walked away, smiling where he couldn't see.  
  
He watched her walk away with a confused look on his face, rubbing the back of his head as  
he tried to figure out his friend. This wasn't the first time she did something like this  
to him, and he doubted that it would be the last. Maybe she just liked to confuse him?  
  
Nah. Why would she want to do that?  
  
  
  
Makoto knocked lightly on the huge double doors and stepped into the darkened chamber a few  
moments later. "Oyaji? You in here?" she called out as she walked further into the room,  
her voice disappearing quickly in the large, heavy-carpeted chamber. The drapes were closed,  
as usual, and several low-power lamps dimly lit the room, ringing around the wall almost  
half a meter above her head.  
  
"I see you're wearing your new school seifuku now," Myouken observed from his chair at the  
far end of the room. "Come here so I can take a better look."  
  
"I'm surpised they had one for my size," she remarked as she made her way across the  
chamber. "Shirokoyama made to have my old seifuku specially made."  
  
The old man nodded as he examined her school uniform. "It's not too tight is it? I recall  
that you had quite a growth spurt last year. I had to pay to have a replacement made  
because you were starting to... overfill... certain areas."  
  
"Oyaji!" she exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"Hm. Looks all right to me," he concluded, smirking faintly. "I see they made it a little  
loose up top. Good. It would be bad for you to fill it in too quickly. I would hate to have  
to pay for another one. Those things are cheap you know."  
  
"Oyaji!" she exclaimed, blushing again. "Do we have to talk about this?"  
  
His smirk grew wider by a fraction. "Can't an old man poke a little bit of fun at his ward?"  
  
She snorted. "Dirty old man."  
  
Myouken roared with laughter. "Maybe. But I'm too old for such things, you know."  
  
"So you keep saying," she remarked dryly. "You're not that old, Oyaji. You're only in your  
mid-sixties."  
  
"Late-sixties, actually," he corrected. "More than four times your age, Makoto."  
  
"I know, Oyaji," she replied with a fond grin. "I know. Still, you're not that old."  
  
The phone on the small table next to Myouken's chair chose that moment to ring. "Myouken  
speaking," he answered, picking up the phone.  
  
"Oyaji, it's me."  
  
"Oh, Ryoku," the old man said, surprised. "How nice to hear from you."  
  
"Ryo-chan?" Makoto said, brightening instantly. "Can I talk to him?"  
  
He held up one finger, indicating silence. Makoto grumbled, but remained quiet. "Is there  
something you wanted?"  
  
"Hey, Oyaji, when exactly is Mako-chan supposed to be coming here anyway?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you already?" he asked, smirking smugly.  
  
It wasn't that often that he had the opportunity to tease Ryoku. The boy could be all too  
serious at times. Well, the same could've been said about him, but he did have his playful  
moods from time to time. Like now, for instance.  
  
Well, he had always been described as mercurial, except he was more prone to being gruff  
and callous now. He was an old man, after all. It was mostly when Makoto was around when he  
was able to break out of those fits of coldness.  
  
"Oyaji...," Ryoku grumbled on his end.  
  
"Makoto is here. Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Of course, I want to talk to her! Put her on!"  
  
The old man waited.  
  
"Um... please?"  
  
"Makoto," Myouken said as he handed the phone over to her, "your brother wants to talk to  
you."  
  
She eagerly took the phone from her guardian. "Thanks, Oyaji."  
  
"Remember not to ruin the suprise, Makoto."  
  
"I won't, Oyaji," she promised. "Ryo-chan?"  
  
"It's good to hear your voice again, Mako-chan. So, when the heck are you gonna get here  
anyway?"  
  
"That... is a secret."  
  
"Not you, too?" he grumbled irritably, then sighed. "Oyaji put you up to this, didn't he?"  
  
"Maybe...." She struggled not to laugh at hearing her older brother grumbling over the  
phone.  
  
"Fine. Can't you at least say if you're coming today or not?"  
  
Makoto glanced over to the old man and covered the receiver with her hand. "Can I tell him  
if I'm going to arrive today?" she asked.  
  
"No, I can't tell you if I'm coming today or tomorrow," she replied.  
  
There was a silence on the other end for a while. "So, you can't say that you will be  
arriving tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
Another silence. "Ah, I see. Thanks, Mako-chan. Hey, as long as you're on the phone, do you  
want to talk to Rei-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, can you put her on please?"  
  
"Got it. Hey, Rei-chan! Phone! It's Mako-chan!" Ryoku's voice became distant as if he had  
turned away from the receiver. "Ah, here she is."  
  
"Mako-chan?" Rei's voice said over the phone.  
  
Makoto smiled happily. "Hi, Rei-chan! How've you been?"  
  
"I'm fine. We're just waiting for you to get over here, that's all. We've got everything  
ready for you; Ryo-kun's been obsessing over every little detail-"  
  
"I have not been obsessing!" Ryoku's voice shouted in the background.  
  
"Shut up, Ryo-kun! I'm talking to Mako-chan! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone  
on the phone?" Rei shot back, her voice sounding like she was talking away from the phone.  
  
"It sounds like you two are getting along well," Makoto remarked, once again resisting the  
urge to laugh.  
  
"I guess you can say that," Rei agreed. "I'm always having to take care of the poor guy,  
you know. Sometimes I wonder how he'd ever get by without me."  
  
"Rei-chan!" Ryoku complained again.  
  
"Oh, quiet you!" she snapped back. "Mako-chan, you have to hurry and get over here so you  
can help me take care of that idiot of an older brother of yours."  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
This time, Makoto did burst out laughing. Myouken glanced over at her and raised an  
eyebrow, but said nothing as he turned back to what he was working on.  
  
Kids.  
  
"So, how has Ryo-chan's training been going, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked after getting herself  
back under control. "Has he learned to receive visions or any of that stuff?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Rei asked. "He's nowhere near that level yet! However, he is a quick  
learner. I wouldn't be surprised if started getting the hang of things within the next few  
months or so."  
  
"Really?" she asked, eyes widening appreciatively. "Well, I'm not really that surprised.  
My brother's always been a fast learner, especially when he's really interested in  
something. The more he's interested, the quicker he learns. If he's learning as fast as you  
say he is, then you must really have his interest, Rei-chan."  
  
There was a slight pause on Rei's end. "You think so?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely."  
  
Rei glanced behind her. Ryoku was no longer standing behind her, having left while she was  
busy talking to Makoto. Now that she thought about it, he never did say why he wanted to  
pursue the path of the Shinto religion. From what Makoto was saying, it sounded almost like  
he did it because... he was interested in her?  
  
No way. He was just a friend. That's all. Besides, she and Ryoku were both too young for  
that. She had just barely turned ten, and Ryoku had been eleven years old for months now.  
They were only in sixth grade!  
  
Then again, Keiko and Ryoku were together over a year ago, so there was a precedent. But  
she wasn't Keiko. Sure, she liked Ryoku - liked him a lot, in fact - but Keiko was in love  
with him. And he, with her.  
  
That's right! It was still too early for him to forget about Keiko. He should be spending  
at least another year or two in mourning, and then....  
  
'What am I thinking?' Rei mentally smacked herself. 'The poor guy was in agony over Keiko.  
The sooner he gets over her, the better. What am I getting so worked up over anyway? This  
is Ryo-kun. My friend. It's not like he's like other immature boys his age, right? One of  
the main reasons why I like him so much.' She nodded to herself.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mako-chan," Rei said sheepishly. "My mind kind of wandered for a moment. What  
were we talking about again?"  
  
"We were talking about my brother," she replied. "So, tell me what his training is like."  
  
"Hmm...," Rei murmured musingly. "Well, where should I begin...?"  
  
  
  
After Rei hung up the phone, she went outside to go look for Ryoku. He had practice to do.  
It didn't take her long to look for him, since he was waiting for her while sitting on one  
of the large rocks near the koi pond. He was staring quietly down into the pond, the look  
of a person in a deep contemplative mood spread over his face.  
  
"There's just something about koi that seems to make you want to stop and think, don't you  
think?" Ryoku said without turning from the pond as soon as Rei reached him. "They just  
swim here and there, not a care in the world. They don't even have to worry about food; we  
feed them everyday. No worries at all."  
  
She sat down on the rock beside him and stared down at the pond as well. "They're very  
relaxing to watch, aren't they?" she asked, glancing over at him.  
  
"Yes," he replied, not taking his eyes from the pond. "But sometimes they make me think  
about things that I'd rather forget about."  
  
"About Keiko-chan?" Rei asked, noting the depressive look on his face.  
  
"Sometimes. Not as often as I used to, but sometimes." Ryoku let out a long, heartfelt  
sigh. "Sometimes I wonder what I could've done differently. I realize that her death was  
not entirely my fault - something that you taught me, by the way," he added, smiling wanly  
at her.  
  
"It was a hard lesson to beat into your hard head," she retorted, lightly rapping him on  
the head with her knuckles. "But I'm glad you've finally stopped blaming yourself."  
  
"I've gotten past that, Rei-chan," he said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"So, what's wrong, Ryo-kun?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
He glanced at her for a moment, staring at her face without saying anything. "You know,  
it's funny," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "There are times when I think  
I've gotten a handle on it, then suddenly something reminds me of her and it starts all  
over again. Oh, sure, it's not as bad as it used to be; more of a squeezing feeling on the  
heart, rather than the crushing suffocation that I used to feel. Still, I wish this pain  
would just... go away." He turned to stare Rei straight in the eyes, his gaze tired, yet  
determined. "That's one of the reasons why I chose this path, Rei-chan. I want to become  
stronger spiritually; to have better control over myself."  
  
"One?" she asked curiously. "What are the other reasons, Ryo-kun?"  
  
He frowned pensively for a moment, then turned away. "Those reasons are for another day."  
  
"What?" Rei said, glaring at him. "You can't just leave me in suspense like that! That's  
not fair!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but as I said before, my reasons are my own," he told her as he stood up.  
  
Rei huffed as she stood up as well. "Fine. Now, if you're done moping around, we're going  
to work on that pitiful excuse of a performance of yours until you get it right." She  
reached out and grabbed his arm and started dragging him behind her. "Now, come on."  
  
"Hey, no need to get so upset, Rei-chan!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, baka Ryo-kun!"  
  
  
  
The next day, Rei was up early, along with Ryoku. Both of them were already dressed in  
their school uniforms, and were outside waiting. Ryoku had grabbed a broom and was sweeping  
one corner of the grounds where a pile of leaves had accumulated over the past few days.  
Rei had opted to just sit on the top of the stone steps and wait.  
  
Makoto was coming today. After all, today was the first day of school and Myouken had said  
that she was going to be completely transfered and attending today. So, that meant that  
unless he was planning on driving her to her school himself - not very likely, since he  
absolutely hated to go anywhere unless it was absolutely necessary - she would be meeting  
them here.  
  
"Any guess who's school she's going to?" Ryoku asked as he set aside his broom after  
sweeping the pile into the trees.  
  
"She's probably going to your school," she replied over her shoulder. "You two are the  
inseparable pair, after all. Besides, TA is expensive compared to a public school like  
Juuban Elementary."  
  
"Well, Oyaji's always liked Mako-chan, so we'll see where he sent her to," he said  
shrugging.  
  
The waiting continued for several more minutes. As it grew closer to the time when school  
would commence, the pair slowly began to get anxious. Ryoku would occasionally glance at  
his watch to make sure that they still have time to make it to school. They still had  
enough time for them to get to school by walking, but any longer and they would have to run  
the entire way in order to keep from being late.  
  
"Rei-chan," Ryoku said as the time to depart drew close, but stopped as he noticed that  
someone had started to climb the stone steps to the shrine.  
  
Rei took one look and jumped to her feet, recognizing both the girl and the uniform she  
wore. After all, she wore one exactly like it. Only smaller.  
  
"Mako-chan!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs and embraced her friend, with Ryoku  
not far behind her. "I can't believe it! You're going to MY school?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, her ponytail bobbing behind her. "Oyaji said that since you don't have  
to worry about high school exams, it was a good way to make sure that I wouldn't be left  
behind when Ryo-chan goes to high school. He's not too confident in my grades, you know,"  
she added in a faked conspiritorial whisper.  
  
"You're not that bad, Mako-chan," Ryoku laughed. "Anyway, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Right!" she said as both she and Ryoku stood side by side on the steps and slightly bowed  
simultaneously.  
  
"Welcome home," they said in complete unison.  
  
"It's a little late now, but...," she said, shrugging playfully. "I'm home! But not for  
long, right?"  
  
"AAH! We're gonna be late!!!" Rei and Ryoku cried as they darted down the stairs with  
Makoto not far behind them.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Grandpa smiled as he watched the three children race to get to  
their schools on time. "It looks like it's going to be even more livelier here now."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs  
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This  
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before  
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.  
  
The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved. 


	11. Chapter 10

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 10

"So, what do you think of the school so far, Mako-chan?" Rei asked as she and Makoto were  
walking home after school.

"I didn't know that it was a Catholic school," she replied. "I was kinda surprised."

"So was I when I first started," she told her.

"Doesn't it seem weird going to a Catholic school when you believe in Shintoism?"

"I know," Rei agreed emphatically. "Especially since I'm training to become a miko. Most  
of the Sisters don't understand my religion that much, but at least they're nice. Well...  
most of 'em, that is."

"Sister Rosa kept rapping my knuckles every time I started to doze off," Makoto complained.  
"It's not my fault Math is so boring."

"You, too? Sister Annette hits mine when I fall asleep in Social Studies class," she  
admitted. "Anyway, I usually meet Ryo-kun around here since he gets out at around the same  
time I do."

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" Ryoku called out as they approached.

"Hi, Ryo-chan!" Makoto shouted as she waved to her brother.

"Ryo-kun, who's that?" Rei asked as she noticed someone waiting with him.

"Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" the girl with long blonde hair done up in twin ponytails and  
odango exclaimed cheerily as she shook both Rei's hand, then Makoto's hand. "I've heard so  
much about you from Ryo-kun! I'm so glad I could finally meet you!"

"Um...," Makoto said uncertainly as she regarded the excited blonde.

"Don't mind Usagi-chan," Ryoku replied with a half-smile. "She gets excited easily. And for  
the silliest reasons, too."

"Hey!" Usagi shot back. "I do not!"

"Sure seems like it to me," Rei remarked dryly.

"Anyways," Ryoku continued before Usagi could answer back, "Usagi-chan is one of my best  
friends from school. After I told her that Mako-chan was going to be living with us and  
going to your school, well... she wanted to meet her."

"Oh," Makoto said, blinking. "So, how did you and Ryo-chan become friends, anyway?" she  
asked, giving her a inquisitive look.

Usagi calmed down slightly as she turned her attention back to Makoto. "It was last year,  
when Ryo-kun first came to Juuban Elementary. He got put in the same class as me. When I  
first saw him, I thought he looked a little lonely, so I decided to try and talk to him."

"So we talked for a while and became friends after that," Ryoku added with a shrug. "For  
some reason, she thinks I remind her of someone she used to know a few years ago."

"Wait," Rei interrupted. "Isn't she the friend you told me about when you came home the  
first day?"

"The same," he nodded.

Rei glanced over at Usagi again. She was just standing there, smiling cheerfully. Now that  
her original outburst was over, she supposed she wasn't really as annoying as she first  
thought. Maybe the girl deserved a second chance.

"All right, then," she said as she continued on her way. "Let's get going. No sense  
standing around here all day. Besides," she added, glancing over her shoulder at Ryoku,  
"visiting friends or not, you still have to train."

He sighed and hung his head slightly as he followed her with the others. "I know. I know.  
You don't have to remind me, Rei-chan."

"Train?" Usagi asked curiously. "Are you studying martial arts, Ryo-kun?"

"Well... yes and no," he replied with a shrug. "I do know some martial arts, but that's not  
what Rei-chan was talking about."

"Oh," she said as she blinked. Rei blinked as well, but said nothing.

Ryoku grinned slightly at his friend's unspoken question. "I'm training to become a Shinto  
priest," he told her. "Rei-chan's training me in the basics, then Grandpa will take over."

"Rei-chan's training you?" she said, surprised and impressed.

He nodded. "She's a miko-in-training and much more skilled than I am."

"Wow, that's really amazing!" Usagi said, openly admiring the two. "What about you,  
Mako-chan? Are you training to become a miko, too?"

"Who, me?" Makoto asked, pointing at herself. "Nah, Ryo-chan's the one who wants to be a  
priest. I'm just here to give him my support, that's all."

"Ah," Usagi nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

The rest of the walk to the shrine was spent between Rei and Ryoku discussing what he had  
been learning recently, and Usagi expressing some interest in what Rei was learning as a  
miko. Usagi, at one point, had wondered what it would be like to train as a miko, but Rei  
had advised against it, stating that it was a very difficult path to follow, requiring a  
great deal of effort and strict discipline.

Usagi quickly changed her mind upon hearing this.

Still, she thought Rei and Ryoku looked very cool in their Shinto robes. With the exception  
of the color of their hakama pants - red for Rei and blue for Ryoku - they were dressed  
exactly the same.

Makoto had elected to remain in her school uniform.

Usagi had been given a quick tour of the shrine by Grandpa, who had been happy to see that  
they had brought a friend over for a visit. Makoto and Ryoku went along with them, leaving  
Rei to get things ready for their training session in the sacred fire room. This time, she  
wanted to see how well he could make and use ofuda. She had already gone over the  
characters and the order several times before, enough so that she could make ofuda even in  
her sleep, so she was hoping that all that practice that he had been putting in lately  
would help get it through his thick head.

To be fair, he did take out the bags of cumpled up ofuda that he had failed to make. She  
was afraid that if they burned them, the fire department would come, thinking that their  
shrine was on fire.

After a while, Ryoku walked into the room by himself with a tired smile on his face.  
"Where's everyone else?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Usagi-chan went home and Mako-chan is helping Grandpa make dinner," he told her as he sat  
down across from his teacher.

"Is she normally like that?" Rei asked.

"Not really," he replied with a slight tilt of his head. "To be honest, she gets excitable  
very easily, but like I told you before, she's a very warm, friendly person. You'd like her  
once you get to know her, Rei-chan."

She gave him a flat look for a few moments, then snorted. "We'll see," she said as she  
placed a single slip of paper in front of him with a calligraphy brush and inkwell. There  
was ink already in the well.

Ryoku wordlessly picked up the brush and rolled the bristles onto the flat inkwell, coating  
the brush with the dark, black ink. Once satisfied, he carefully removed any excess ink and  
transferred the brush to the paper. With quick, practiced strokes, he traced out each of  
the familiar characters onto the slip of paper, each one in its proper order.

Rei nodded as soon as he finished, a small smile showing on her face. "You've definitely  
improved quite a bit, Ryo-kun. It's not as good as mine," she added with a teasing smirk,  
"but I think they're useable. I think Grandpa would think so, too."

"Good," he sighed in relief. "I'd hate to think that with all that practice, I still  
couldn't get it right."

"Now, do you remember what I said about using ofuda?" she asked.

"It's basically the same as how we focus on the sacred fire, but we channel our energy into  
the ofuda through our bodies, rather than just mentally reaching out to it, like with the  
sacred flame," he replied. "Am I right?"

Rei nodded again. "Good. Now, try to do what you said and I'll watch to see if you're  
screwing something up. When you think you're ready, fling the ofuda at...," she glanced  
around the room for a moment, "...at... that!" she said, flinging her arm toward the door  
and pointed at a raven that happened to land in the doorway. Said raven squawked in  
surprise before quickly taking off as if it knew what she was planning. "Hey! Come back  
here, Phobos!"

"Phobos?" Ryoku blinked quizzically. "That raven?"

"Yes, him and his twin sister, Deimos," she explained. "Those two ravens have been hanging  
around here for as long as I can remember, so I gave them names and started feeding them  
whenever they come around. They're almost like my pets."

"Interesting pets," he commented with a dry grin. "Well, since my target seems to have  
flown off, what shall I aim for now?"

"Never mind," she sighed vexedly. "There's no point now. Nothing here for you to aim at,  
and I'm certainly NOT going to let you throw an ofuda at me, so we might as well move on."

Ryoku shrugged and pocketed his ofuda. "More meditation exercises?" he asked.

"No, not this time," she said as she stood up while gesturing for him to do the same. "You  
told Usagi-san that you practice martial arts, right?"

"Yes. Both Mako-chan and I practiced a little of our family's style of kempo, though we can  
never learn any advanced moves or techniques since there's no one left to teach us," he  
said with a sad sigh. "We haven't really tried to continue learning the art since it will  
always be incomplete, but we do like to practice what we do know every now and then. Why do  
you ask?"

"I've been wanting to learn a little bit of martial arts for a while, but I've been too  
busy training you to try to learn," she explained. "Since you and your sister know a little  
bit, why don't you two teach me a little of what you know? I'll be fun, don't you think?"

Ryoku gave her a lopsided grin as he stood up. "Well, let's go see what Mako-chan says,  
shall we?"

* * *

For most of the year, Rei and Ryoku continued to train each other, Ryoku in his Shinto  
religion and Rei in Ryoku's family's martial arts style with Makoto's help. Occasionally,  
Usagi could come by, either to spend time with Ryoku, or Makoto, or even Rei, although the  
ditzy, yet endearing blonde tended of get on her nerves every now and then. She was loathe  
to admit it, but she was starting to like Usagi, despite herself. Even worse, Ryoku seemed  
to know it and enjoyed pointing it out to her as to say he told her so. Even though he sort  
of did.

That made it all the more annoying.

Ryoku continued to pray under the haiden's bells everyday. Every now and then, Makoto would  
join her brother under the bells and pray, even though she knew that he would never notice.  
She had told her that those times when she joined her brother in prayer, it was mostly to  
keep him company and offer what support she could.

Soon afterward, Rei began to join Ryoku in his daily prayers more often, mostly to keep him  
company, like his sister. However, soon after beginning this new routine, she found herself  
wondering why she was doing this, especially since he would never know she was there unless  
she told him later. However, she still enjoyed just talking to him as though he was  
listening intently to every word she said.

It was comforting just to lean against the supporting beams of the haiden, or to sit down  
on the floor of the shrine, and just talk about what she was thinking or feeling at the  
time. She could imagine him listening to every word she said, nodding at the appropriate  
times, agreeing with what she had to say, understanding whatever point she was trying to  
make... Things like that. There were times when she wondered what it would be like if he  
actually was listening.

Then again, considering some of the things she was saying, thinking that he wasn't  
listening... It was better that he didn't hear any of it. It would severely embarrass her  
if he did.

Grade school was over and soon they would be heading into seventh grade. This wouldn't mean  
very much to either her or Makoto, but now Ryoku had to get used to a new path to school  
everyday. Not only was Juuban Junior High slightly farther than Juuban Elementary, but it  
was in an entirely different direction. On the fortunate side, if they both went a certain  
way, they could spend more time walking together.

She had heard from Ryoku that Usagi was going to Juuban Junior High as well. There were  
times when she really didn't know what to think about Usagi. One the one hand, she was his  
friend from school. She really seemed to like him, which for some strange reason, seemed to  
annoy her greatly. She didn't hate her - almost the opposite, in fact - but there were  
times when she wished she wouldn't hang around Ryoku that much.

Makoto had said at one time that she was jealous of Usagi, but she heatedly denied that  
claim. After all, what was there to be jealous of? The thought of that was just plain  
ridiculous.

Rei glanced up at the full moon from where she leaned against the haiden's support beam.  
It was late March, so in a few weeks, it would be her eleventh birthday soon. They had  
already celebrated Ryoku's twelfth birthday last month, which still came as a surprise to  
him, since neither he or his sister really celebrated their birthdays that much ever since  
they lost their parents. Grandpa made it a point to celebrate theirs ever since learning  
that. The surprise on Ryoku's face the first time they celebrated his birthday here and the  
similar one on Makoto's face last year were priceless.

She took in a deep breath as she stared up at the night sky. There were so many stars up  
there; more than she could ever count. Some shone brightly, while others were so dim, she  
could barely make them out. The light from the moon and stars played across the shrine  
grounds, covering everything in soft illumination.

"The sky seems so beautiful tonight, don't you think, Ryo-kun?" she asked as she glanced  
over at him. "It's so clear, you can see everything."

She pushed herself off of the haiden and walked over to him. "You know, in a couple of  
weeks, it's gonna be my birthday," she told him. "You'd better get me something nice,  
Ryo-kun, or I'll have to punish you." She smiled impishly. "And you're not going to  
Mako-chan for help on this one, either. In fact, I'm gonna tell her not to help you at all."

As usual, Ryoku was silent and unmoving.

"You know, sometimes I get really tired of how you like to keep things to yourself," she  
sighed as she turned around and leaned against him. She had learned a few months ago, that  
not only did he seem not to hear anything, he didn't seem to feel anything either.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. A sharp kick to the groin would snap him out of it. She had  
apologized profusely to him for a full week afterward.

"It's been almost a year since you told me one of the reasons why you wanted to learn to be  
a priest, Ryo-kun. A year, and you haven't said anything since. How long do you expect me  
to wait? Do you like keeping things from your friends? Do you like keeping things from me?  
One of these days, you will have to tell me why. You owe me that much after what we've been  
through together."

She sighed again as she continued to lean against Ryoku while he prayed. Sometimes she  
couldn't figure him out. There were times where he'd make her laugh, other times where he'd  
irritate her to no end. Times where she couldn't stand being anywhere near him, times where  
she just wanted to be around him for no particular reason, and times...

...well, times like now, where she couldn't really figure out what she was feeling.

"Why do you do this to me, Ryo-kun?" she whispered quietly. "Do you like confusing me like  
this?" She was about to say something else when Ryoku lifted his head, causing her to  
quickly move away from him.

"Rei-chan, were you leaning on me again?" he asked as he turned toward the raven-haired  
girl.

"O-of course not!" she retorted as she tossed her head and half-turned away to keep him  
from seeing her cheeks pink slightly. "What makes you think that?"

He sighed as he shook his head slightly. "Never mind. Were you waiting long for me?"

"Not really," she replied as turned back toward him. "But you were taking longer than  
usual. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He shook his head lightly. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just had a lot to pray about  
tonight, I guess."

"Oh," Rei said as Ryoku turned and walked up to her.

"Mako-chan's making dinner tonight, isn't she?" he asked.

"She should be done right about now," she said. "We should go inside before they start to  
wonder about what happened to us."

"All right," Ryoku nodded as he followed Rei inside.

* * *

"Got a lot on your mind tonight?" Makoto asked as she passed her brother on his way to the  
furo. She had already finished using it after dinner, so she left it ready for her brother  
to use as soon as she was out.

"You might say that," he replied tiredly. "I have a few things in my mind that I need to  
try and sort out."

"Is it about Rei-chan?" she asked quickly.

"Not really," he replied as he walked past her and continued on toward the furo. "It's  
mostly things about myself that I've come to realize."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"If I knew that, Mako-chan, I wouldn't have to spend time sorting it out," he replied as he  
opened the door to the furo and closed it behind him, flipping the "Occupied" sign over as  
he did.

"Besides," he said to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror across the room,  
"I have no right to think about that when I can't even straighten out myself."

* * *

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs  
to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This  
story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before  
posting it anywhere else. Thank you.

The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved.


	12. Chapter 11

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 11

Ryoku sighed for the third time in twenty minutes as he made his way through the throng of people shopping in the Ginza. It wasn't the crowd of people that was making him sigh, though.

"Ryo-chan, that was the fourth store we've been in and you still haven't gotten anything! How long are you going to take before you finally decide on something?"

He sighed again as he made his way past a pair of high school girls, still in their school uniforms. "This would go faster if you would actually give me a hand in looking for something for Rei-chan's birthday."

"Sorry, Ryo-chan," Makoto replied, shaking her head. "No can do. You've gotta find your own gift to give to Rei-chan. After all," she added, moving up beside him to whisper conspiratorially, "this is your big chance to show her how you feel."

Ryoku paused in front of a clothing store and glanced back at his sister. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked flatly.

Makoto's small grin widened a bit and even started curving into a small smirk. "Come on. You know what I'm talking about."

"I think you're probably mistaken, Mako-chan," he replied as he gave the store an appraising look, then sighed again. "I'm not sure what kinds of clothes she likes," he grumbled to himself and moved on, his sister following close behind, shopping bag bouncing in her hand.

"I'd love to help you, Ryo-chan," she said, putting a consoling hand on her brother's shoulder. "Really, I would. BUt, you know what Rei-chan would think when she learned that you didn't pick it out by yourself."

"She'd probably accuse me of cheating and make me sleep in the sacred fire room," he lamented ruefully. "Again."

"Again?" she asked curiously.

"Well, she'd try it again, at least," he amended. "Grandpa tried to make Rei-chan ease up on me, but she was so mad, even he was having a hard time getting her to calm down. I ended up sleeping in the sacred fire room, but I at least got to bring my pillow and blanket."

"What did you do, Ryo-chan?"

"I'm still not really sure," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't want to ask Rei-chan and risk her getting mad at me again.

"You know," he added thoughtfully after a moment, "it wasn't that bad, now that I think about it. Sure, the floor was hard, but it was really warm. I'll have to try it again sometime."

"Let me know when you do. I might just grab my futon and join you," she added with a playful wink.

"Hey, what about that store?" Makoto suggested as she pointed down toward a bookstore that was situated between a busy coffee shop and another clothing store.

"Hmm?" he said as he glanced toward the store his sister indicated. "That one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Hmm... Why not? I'm not having much luck with anything else, anyway. Lead the way."

The bookstore wasn't very big, but it had a friendly atmosphere to it that seemed at odds with the bustle of the busy pedestrian traffic outside. It was quiet and relaxing; perfect for sitting down and reading a good book. The merchandise was set in easily accessible shelves, paperback on one side and hardcover on another. The best sellers were up in front of the store, followed by non-fiction, then fiction, then reference books at the back of the store.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around," Ryoku shrugged as he wandered off toward the fiction section. He passed by the manga, feeling that it was a bit too impersonal for a birthday present, despite the fact that he knew Rei had a small, yet respectable collection in her room. He gave the romance novels a quick look-over before deciding that he had no idea which one would be a good choice. After all, most of the story summaries sounded exactly the same.

"Found anything, Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked as she came up beside her brother and peeked at what he was looking at over his shoulder. "Romance novels, hmm?"

"I don't know, Mako-chan," he said as he put the book back. "I don't think this'll work, either."

"Oh, don't give up so soon, Ryo-chan!" she said, folding her arms underneath her breasts. "At least give some of the other books a look."

"All right," he replied as he continued down the aisles. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find anything of interest.

"No luck?" Makoto asked sympathetically as she met her brother in the middle of the store.

"Not really," Ryoku sighed as he shook his head. "I guess we'll have to try..."

"Ryo-chan?" she asked as she noticed her brother gazing off toward one end of the store.

"That's funny...," he said speculatively as he glanced up at a light brown, leather-bound hardcover book that he could've sworn he hadn't seen earlier.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a young woman asked as she walked up behind him. "Oops!" she said to herself as she noticed the book he was staring at. "Now how did that get there? I'll have to talk with Eimi-chan about sorting and stocking books again," she lamented as she reached for the book. "That's the third time she's done this today."

"Excuse me."

"Hmm?" the woman said as she plucked the book from its place on the shelf. "Can I help you?"

"That book you're holding," he began, pointing at the book in her hands. "What is it?"

"This?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "It's a collection of poetry from around the world. All of the poems are kept in their original languages with their transliterations following." She looked back at the shelf the book was sitting on. "I don't know why she put this book with the non-fiction. This's supposed to go with the rest of the books on poetry."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she handed him the book.

Ryoku looked over the book as he turned it over a couple of times in his hands. The leather covering felt smooth and cool to the touch; its texture giving off a feeling of erudite sophistication. The bottom cover was clear, but the top cover held only the title of the book in simple gold foil embossment - the kanji for "Collected" over the kanji for "Thoughts".

Opening the book, he flipped past the title page, the introduction, and so on, skimming over the poems printed on the pages of the thick book in his hands. Some of the English poems he could read, and a few words in a couple of the Chinese poems, but for the most part, he had to refer to the hirigana and kanji following the poems in order to understand what the poems said.

"Thinking of getting it, Ryo-chan?" Makoto asked, glancing over her brother's shoulder at the book.

"I have a feeling she might like this," Ryoku said as he closed the book. "How much is this book?" he asked the woman. "I didn't see a price on it."

"Let me see," the woman requested as she took the book and examined the inside cover. "Ah. Here we are. It's 5000¥."

"5000¥?" Ryoku repeated as he reached for his wallet. "I think I've got enough for that."

"All right. Shall I ring you up, then?" she asked. "Or, are you still looking for something else?"

"No, I think that will be it," he told her.

"Very well. I can help you at the register." With that, the woman went over to the register with the book.

"We did it!" Makoto cheered.

"And it only took what? Five stores?" he countered gibingly.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, punching his arm as the two went to the counter to pay for the book.

* * *

It was the day before her birthday and Rei was getting frustrated. She knew this shrine better than both of them, yet she couldn't find where Makoto or Ryoku hid her birthday presents! She knew they each got something for her, so why couldn't she find where they hid them?

Ever since she was four years old, when Grandpa had told her she could open her birthday present early if she could find it, she had played this game with him every year. She knew by now that the game was devised to help her develop her extrasensory abilities, but nevertheless, she enjoying playing the game. In fact, she never yet failed to find her Grandpa's present, no matter how cleverly it was hidden, including this year, when he hid her birthday present in one of the trees outside. The wrapping paper was colored to match the blossoms to aid in hiding it, but she had found it all the same.

Ryoku's and Makoto's presents, on the other hand, still eluded her, even now. How could they hide it so well?

When they had learned of the annual tradition from Grandpa, the siblings seemed eager to give it a try. They immediately went into a huddle and discussed hiding places for a moment, then Ryoku ran off with both presents in his hands, while Makoto dragged her off to go for a walk while her brother hid their presents.

They had talked for a while as they walked around the neighborhood. She had told Makoto about how her father left her with her grandfather after her mother died and totally immersed himself into his political career, while Makoto told her about how their parents died in a plane crash when they were young and about how Myouken-san took them in.

From what Makoto told her, apparently Myouken-san was involved in some illegal dealings when he was younger but he wouldn't elaborate any further than that. Makoto told her that although he wouldn't talk to her about his sordid past, he did tell her that it was her father that somehow managed to break him free from the darkness he had trapped himself in. As such, he practically owed him his life and vowed that he would pay him back someday if he ever needed it.

Myouken-san had slowly rebuilt his life from scratch using what he could salvage from his past life and managed to build a decent amount of wealth using both the knowledge he had picked up from his darker dealings as well as some of his old contacts that were more legitimate than not. Once he was finanically set for the remainder of his life, he had attempted to contact Makoto's father, offering whatever it was in his power to give him in return for saving his life. However, by that time, both he and his wife had died in a plane crash over the Pyrenees mountains that left no survivors. It was then that he learned about Makoto and her older brother were about to be put up for adoption, which subsequently led to him legally taking in the Kino siblings as a foster parent.

It was an interesting story, Rei had thought as the pair had returned home. She couldn't help but wonder about the kind of life their guardian had led prior to meeting their father and what kind of person their father was to be able to help someone like that, but by the time they arrived back at the jinja, Ryoku was there to greet them with a challenging smirk on his face, as if to say that she could never find where he hid her birthday presents. Of course, she had to prove him wrong.

However, that was proving easier said than done. Tomorrow was the deadline and she was getting nowhere. She had tried divinging, meditation, and even old-fashioned room-to-room searching, waiting until everyone was out of the shrine, of course. Each search method had failed to produce any results, much to her irritation. There was no way that she would allow herself to lose her perfect record!

It was time to use drastic measures. Namely, the sacred flame.

Normally, she would consider this something close cheating, but right now, this was her last resort. As such, it wasn't considered cheating at all. After all, if she couldn't find it using normal methods, then using advanced methods was perfectly acceptable. Besides, this game was about honing her abilities, right? So, using this method was perfectly acceptable.

And so, here she was, sitting in front of the sacred fire, meditating. If she couldn't find it this way, then she might as well give up. But she wasn't about to let Ryoku beat her. She'd find those presents, then she'd rub it in his face.

It was almost second nature to clear her mind to the point where she could let her consciousness reach out to the sacred flame. Her hands moved in the familiar poses that she had gone through time and again while sitting in front of this same flame. Once finished, she let her mind clear once again and waited for any images to come to her. This method didn't always give her results and sometimes the results that she did get were so vague that she might as well not have even bothered. However, those times that she did get any images that did help, those images were almost never wrong.

After several minutes of concentration, an image finally did come to her. She could see the entire shrine as if she was a ghost; flying over the shrine, passing through the shrine, and so on. In essence, she was everywhere at once.

However, there was one place where she could not see. Her own room was completely transparent to her as if she could not look into it. Her eyes seemed to go through it, or slide around it as if she could not look directly at it. Just as she was about to reach out to it, her consciousness returned to her and her eyes fluttered open.

"So...," Rei murmured to herself as she rose to her feet. "That's where they are." Calmly, she slid open the door and stepped outside, gently closing the door behind her. Now that she knew where to look, there was no need to hurry. Especially since it was her room that she had to search.

"Clever, Ryo-kun," she laughed to herself until her breath. "I'll have to ask you later how you managed to hide them from my senses. But first..."

Rei strolled down the hallway in the direction of her room, a tiny smirk playing across her lips. On her way to her room, she passed by Ryoku, who was on his way out of the bathroom. As she passed by him, she whispered in his ear, "I win," and continued on, leaving him to stare confusedly after her.

Once inside her room, she immediately set about searching the place for Ryoku's hiding place. At first glance, it seemed as though there were very few places for him to hide something but after a few moments of thought, she narrowed her choices down to her closet, her dresser, and underneath her bed. Searches of both her closet and dresser turned up with nothing, so the hiding place had to be underneath her bed.

As she glanced underneath her bed, she blinked at finding nothing. She had already turned her entire closet and dresser inside out, so they had to be here. She was about to get up when she noticed a small piece of ribbon sticking out from where her hand was holding the bed skirts. Following the ribbon led to a pair of wrapped boxes stuck up inside the box spring matress, each with a single ofuda stuck onto it.

"So, that's how you managed to hide them from me...," she murmured, half-impressed. "Not bad, Ryo-kun. Looks like you're learning, after all." She plucked both presents out from her matress and sat down on her bed. She was about to go find Ryoku and rub it in his face that she had won, but stopped.

No, she had a better idea.

* * *

Later that night, Rei stepped out of the shrine and headed over to the haiden, finding Ryoku in his usual place, praying underneath the haiden's bells.

"Hi, Ryo-kun," she greeted as she leaned against the post next to where he was praying. "Nice night, isn't it?" As usual, there was no reply, indicating to her that he was deep in prayer, as usual.

"I found your little hiding place, Ryo-kun," she told him smugly. "Thought you were clever, did you? Sticking those ofuda on the presents to mess with my senses like that was a good idea, but you're years from being able to beat me! Oh, ho, ho, ho!" she laughed haughtily.

"I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that I won and I'm going to enjoy the look on your face tomorrow when I show you the presents that you thought you had safely hidden away from me." She moved over to Ryoku and stared closely at him. "Though, I really am impressed with the ofuda you made. Though how you made it block off my senses is something I'll have to ask you later.

"You know," she said as she leaned against him and gazed up at the clear night sky, "it's almost been a year since you came to live with us. There have been times where you've made me angry with you, and times when I've wondered why I even put up with you, but for the most part, I'm glad you're here.

"Have I ever told you about how lonely I used to be at times?" she asked pensively. "I didn't have very many friends growing up. It was mostly due to people not understanding my psychic powers and being afraid of me. Of course, being a shrine miko that went to a Catholic girls' school didn't help matters any. I think you, Makoto and Keiko were the first real friends I had made in a long time.

"Of course, that made it hurt all the more when I learned that Keiko was pronounced dead. I was hoping that she would come back, saying that she had escaped from that evil man, but it just isn't going to happen."

She slowly embraced Ryoku and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you had to lose someone like Keiko, but just remember that you have people who care for you. Grandpa, Makoto... They care for you and worry about you. Just as much as I care for you and worry about you.

"You've come a long way from how you used to be, Ryo-kun," she said as she reached up to gently touch his cheek. "You're no longer falling into depressions and you're no longer blaming yourself for what happened to Keiko. You're also doing so well in your studies to become a priest. Grandpa and I am so proud of how fast you're learning. At the rate you're learning, you're going to catch up to me in a year or two, which is amazing considering that I've been doing this my entire life, while you've been training for a little under a year.

"I've been thinking, Ryo-kun," Rei continued as she let him go and turned her back to lean against him once again. "Maybe one day, when I inherit this shrine from Grandpa, you could help me run it. What do you think?"

She stood up and turned to look at him again before turning to leave. "I'm going to go take a bath. Don't stay out too late, Ryo-kun. All right?" With that, she headed back into the shrine, leaving Ryoku to finish his prayer.

* * *

As Rei came out of the bathroom and started toward her room, she noticed Ryoku coming down the hallway as well, headed for his room. "Finished with your nightly prayer, Ryo-kun?" she asked as he reached the door to his room.

"Yes, I'm done for tonight," he replied as he opened the door. "How about you?" he asked, noting that she had just taken a bath. "Getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling kinda tired tonight. I spent a lot of time looking around the shrine, you know."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not really," she replied with a small shrug. "After all, the shrine's a big place. What I was looking for could be anywhere, like in the main room, the kitchen, or the sacred fire room. Why, it could even be in my own room for all I know." She paused as she waited for any sign that he had noticed the hint she had given him.

"Hmm... Well, I'm sure you'll find it eventually," he replied with a small smile. "After all, it's not like someone's taken whatever it is you're searching for and left decoys in its place, right? Well, good night, Rei-chan." With that, he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Rei blinked as she stared at his door for a moment. Decoys? He couldn't've...

She quickly ran to her bedroom and dove into her dresser, rummaging around for the two wrapped boxes she had found earlier. Finding them in her undergarments drawer between her bras and panties, exactly where she had left them, she pulled out both boxes and quickly tore open both boxes.

Inside both boxes were slips of paper with the same exact message written on both of them.

'I win, Rei-chan. Love, Ryo-kun.'

"Damn you, Ryoku!" she growled as she threw the boxes at the wall in the direction of Ryoku's room.

* * *

At the same time, in Ryoku's room, Ryoku was grinning to himself as he changing into his sleeping clothes. "Looks like she found the note," he laughed to himself.

He knew that hiding her presents somewhere away from the shrine was cheating, but this was the only way he could make sure she got her birthday presents on her birthday. He still had to make her think that they were still somewhere hidden in the shrine, though, so he hid them in the least likely of places, complete with something to confuse her senses so she wouldn't be able to find them very easily. Too bad it didn't work as long as he thought they would.

"I guess she wins, after all," he shrugged.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.

The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved. 


	13. Chapter 12

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 12

Finally, it was Rei's birthday. Fortunately, it was a weekend, so there was no school today.

Rei's birthday parties were usually small. Once the the Kino siblings started living at their shrine, her small celebrations became just a little bit bigger. This year, she actually had friends coming over to celebrate her birthday with her.

Granted, it was only Usagi, but still, having more friends over to share in her birthday celebration made her feel so much better than just spending it with only her Grandpa.

"But, why aren't there any birthday decorations?" Usagi asked as she glanced around the shrine grounds. The jinja looked the same as it usually did. "I thought you were celebrating Rei-chan's birthday today."

"We are, Usagi-chan," Makoto told her. "It's just that we didn't think it'd be right to put up party decorations on the shrine grounds. After all, it's not like it's a proper festival or anything."

"Oh," the blonde girl said, slightly disappointed. "That's too bad. I love seeing festive party decorations and stuff."

"I'm sure Grandpa'll put up some of that stuff inside," Ryoku pointed out.

"Yay!" Usagi cheered eagerly. "Oh, by the way, did Rei-chan ever find the decoy presents?"

"She did," he nodded.

"Did she say anything about them?"

"She smacked Ryo-chan in the back of the head this morning during breakfast," Makoto said, smirking at her older brother. "She said that that was what he deserved for cheating."

"Cheating?" Usagi repeated, giving Ryoku a reproachful look.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he shot back, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't give me that look! You knew it was the only way I could make sure that Rei-chan got her presents on her birthday. Don't act like you didn't have a hand in this!"

"I was just kidding, Ryo-kun," she said, grinning mischievously.

Makoto blinked. "What are you talking about, Ryo-chan? Did Usagi-chan help you hide Rei-chan's presents?"

"Yep!" Usagi said proudly. "Thanks to me, Rei-chan wasn't able to find her birthday presents!"

"Where did you hide them?" Makoto asked curiously.

"In my room!" she announced, grinning widely as she held out a 'V'-sign with her hand.

"I left decoy presents in Rei-chan's room so that she could have something to find," Ryoku explained. "After all, it's not fair to Rei-chan if I didn't give her something to hunt for. I wouldn't want her perfect record to be ruined just because I cheated."

"But she didn't find her presents," Usagi pointed out.

"True, but she did find the decoys," he told her. "As far as we're all concerned, finding those was the same as finding the real thing. She still wins." He gave them a small half-smirk. "The only difference is that she doesn't get to open them early this year."

"That still doesn't seem very fair," she remarked.

"Well, she found them just last night, so it doesn't really matter that much whether they were the real thing or not," he replied. "So she has to wait a few more hours. She'll be fine."

Usagi shrugged. "Anyway, what did you get Rei-chan for her birthday?"

Ryoku folded his arms again. "That... is a secret."

"Aw, no fair!" she pouted.

"Hey, hey," Makoto said placatingly. "You'll find out in a little while anyway, right?"

Usagi blinked. "Oh, yeah!" she said brightly. Ryoku and Makoto just exchanged wry looks.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see if Grandpa needs any help with the remaining decorations," Ryoku said, turning to leave.

"I'll go with you," Makoto said, following close behind.

"Me, too," Usagi added, following suit.

* * *

After the preparations were complete, everyone gathered in the living room. Usagi glanced around eagerly, delighted at all the decorations as she, Makoto, and Ryoku all sat around the table.

Rei sat at the head of the table, also taking in the decorations. This was much more extravagant than she was used to. Normally, her birthday parties were small affairs. Usually, it was just her and her Grandpa. Decorations were few, and as she grew older, she had opted for even less. After all, when it was just them, there didn't seem to be a point to it. She knew it was all for her sake, but the decorations served to remind her that while others had larger parties with dozens of guests, she was, for the most part, alone.

When Ryoku came to live with them, and then Makoto, she hadn't really noticed it, but the decorations that Grandpa usually put up slowly grew more ornate and celebratory. Maybe, in a way, it was like the decorations represented her happiness. She wasn't as lonely as she used to be on her birthday when it was just her and Grandpa. She had friends now. Good friends like Makoto and Usagi...

And Ryoku.

Now that she thought about it, this all started back when she found him lying alone in the park that night. That was when she brought him home with her, beginning his new life at the Hikawa Jinja.

No. Actually, it all started when she first met him, along with his sister and Keiko. That was when it all started. That was when her loneliness first started to disappear.

It wasn't just Ryoku who has started a new life. It was her, too.

She glanced over to where Ryoku was sitting across from her with a small smile on his face. 'I wonder if he realizes how much my life has changed since I met him. Him and his sister. If I hadn't met them back then, would I still be spending my birthdays alone?'

Grandpa came out of the kitchen with a small birthday cake with several candles on it. It was a chocolate one, apparently. Usagi's eager expression turned up a couple of notches once the cake came into view.

"I hope you like the cake, Rei-chan," Makoto said with a pleased grin. "Ryo-chan and I worked hard to make that for you."

"It looks great!" she said happily. "Thank you, Mako-chan, Ryo-kun!"

Ryoku nodded, his smile widening slightly.

After Grandpa set down the cake and lit the candles, everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday.' Usagi was a bit off-key, much to Ryoku's chagrin and discomfort, but for the moment, Rei didn't care if her singing was subpar. She had friends celebrating her birthday and she was no longer alone. That was what was important.

She took a deep breath and blew out her candles.

* * *

"All right, Rei-chan," Grandpa announced after everyone finished eating their cake and cleared the table. "It's time to open your final birthday presents." He brought over the two wrapped boxes from the table in the living room and set them down in the middle of the table.

Rei gave Ryoku a sharp look. "It's only because Ryo-kun cheated that wasn't able to find the last ones," she griped.

Ryoku shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that you got these presents on your birthday," he explained. "You can't really blame me for wanting that, can you?"

"I can."

"That's harsh, Rei-chan," he replied, rubbing the back of his head in chagrin. "At any rate," he began as he handed her the larger of the two presents, "this one is from Mako-chan."

Rei took the box from him and looked it over before carefully unwrapping the present. She then opened the box, revealing a pretty red blouse and black skirt.

"It's not that often that I see you in clothes other than your school uniform or your hakama," Makoto explained. "I just hope that you like them."

"Thank you, Mako-chan!" she said as she got up and went over to her friend to give her a big hug. "I love it!"

"Next, this one is from me," Ryoku said as he handed her the smaller present.

"Feels heavy, like a book," Rei remarked as she regarded the gift before carefully unwrapping it. Her breath caught as she stared at the golden kanji characters embossed on the front of the leather covering. It looked beautiful.

"Open it," he suggested as she ran her fingers over the gold foil in the book's title.

She nodded and opened the front cover of the book. Written in small print on the inside cover was a short message. A poem, she realized, after glancing quickly through the message. She read through the poem again, slowly, taking in each word one at a time.

'Sometimes, I feel like there's no point to anything.  
Sometimes, I think about things that hurt.  
Sometimes, I say the wrong thing and make you mad at me.  
Sometimes, I tell you something that makes you smile.  
Sometimes, I wish it was easier to say what I feel.  
Sometimes, I wonder if you already know.  
As you read this book and the poems within, all I ask is just one thing:  
That, sometimes, you think of me.'

Rei closed the book and looked at Ryoku. He was simply sitting there, smiling. It was surprising; she never expected him to be capable of writing something like that. It almost seemed as if he was trying to say something to her that he couldn't seem to say out loud.

"Thank you, Ryo-kun," she said as she gave him a hug, too. "This is a wonderful gift."

"I'm just glad you like it," he replied. "It was hard trying to find the right gift for you."

"Rei-chan, I got something for you, too!" Usagi chimed in as Rei released Ryoku. She reached under the table and brought out a small wrapped package.

Rei blinked. "Even Usagi?" she said in surprise.

"What are looking so surprised for?" Usagi asked with a hurt look. "I spent a long time looking for a good present for you, Rei-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all right," the blonde girl said, smiling again as she handed her the present. "Here! I hope you really like it!"

Rei glanced down at the present for a moment before opening it. She then gasped in surprise as she held up the latest volume of one of her favorite manga series. "It's Volume 12! I didn't even know it came out yet!"

"I thought you might like it," Usagi said proudly. "I like that series, too, you know."

"Really?" she asked, then paused as she realized something. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't the manga in this series usually come shrink-wrapped?"

"Eh? Eh, heh, heh, heh...," Usagi said, laughing sheepishly.

"Usagi?" she said, giving her a stern look.

"I didn't have enough for two copies and I wanted to know what happens next!" Usagi wailed. "I made sure to take good care of it before I gave it to you! Don't be mad at me, Rei-chan!"

"Honestly, Usagi," Rei huffed, folding her arms across her chest and tossing her head irritably, "what were you thinking, giving me a second-hand birthday present?"

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan...," Usagi moaned, on the verge of breaking into tears.

Rei glanced at Usagi out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "If you wanted to read it so bad, you could've waited until after I opened it," she told her.

"Really, Rei-chan?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, you'd have to wait until I finished with it, of course," Rei added with a grin. "I get first dibs on my stuff, after all."

"Thanks, Rei-chan!" Usagi cheered as she hugged her friend. Rei blinked at the sudden embrace, looking at Makoto and Ryoku. Makoto laughed quietly to herself while Ryoku merely shrugged and gestured as if to say it was something she'd get used to.

"All right, all right!" she exclaimed as she tried to get free. "There's no need to make such a scene! You're welcome, all right? Geez!"

Grandpa sat back and watched the interaction between the children. A small smile spread across his lips as he watched his dear granddaughter have the best birthday she ever had in a long time.

* * *

Some time later, after Usagi had gone home and everybody had finished cleaning up, Rei laid on her bed, reading over the small poem that Ryoku had written for her in her book. She had read it several times already, but she read it again anyway.

There was something to this poem; she was certain. Ryoku was pretty guarded with his thoughts. It took him over a year just to reveal to her part of why he wanted to become a priest, and he hadn't said anything more on the subject since.

Reading this poem reminded her of how she felt that day, when he finally confided to her that one reason. If felt like she was about to learn something else about her brooding, yet occasionally enigmatic friend.

Finding out that Ryoku had a poetic side to him was a pleasant surprise. A small part of her wanted to show the poem to Makoto and see what she thought of the poem, but she decided against it. If Makoto didn't know that her brother had poetic skill, she wanted to be the only one who knew it. She wanted it to be her secret and hers alone.

Besides, that poem was too personal to show anyone.

'What were you trying to say, Ryo-kun?' she wondered as she came to the end of the poem once again. 'You say you wonder if I already know what you feel. Well, I can certainly tell you that I don't know.' With a sigh, she closed her book and set it down on the edge of her bed.

'Well,' she thought as she rolled off her bed and got to her feet, 'he should be praying at the haiden right now. Maybe now would be a good time to ask him.'

* * *

As Rei approached the haiden, she could see that not only was Ryoku in his usual spot, but Makoto was standing there next to him, praying as well. Makoto glanced up as she drew closer and nodded.

Rei reached up, rung the bells, clapped her hands, and began to pray.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Makoto asked as she finished her prayer.

"Yeah," she nodded happily. "It was the best party I've had in years."

Makoto gave her a curious look. "Oh?"

"It was the first time I've had friends come to one in a long time," she admitted with a wistful smile. "Even if it was just Usagi."

The ponytailed girl gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, Ryo-chan and I will always be there for the rest of them. And probably Usagi-chan, too."

Rei rolled her eyes and snorted. "Well, as long as she doesn't try to give me any more second-hand presents," she said dryly.

"Oh, give her a break, Rei-chan," Makoto said with a chagrined grimace. "She meant well."

"Yeah, I know," she relented and smiled. "Well, she did get me the latest volume of one of my favorite series, so she's forgiven."

Makoto nodded and smiled back. "Well, I'm going to go help Grandpa make dinner. I'm sure you won't mind keeping Ryo-chan company while I'm gone, right?" she added with a wink as she headed back into the shrine.

After Makoto left, Rei leaned against one of the shrine's wooden supports as she watched Ryoku pray silently. "What are you thinking, Ryo-kun?" she asked quietly. "What do you think about when you pray?" She gave him a contemplative look. "Or, do you clear out your mind while you pray?"

Rei's head tilted as she considered that thought. "Is that why your prayers are always so long? Because you're trying to clear your mind of all thought?" She stood up and walked over to where he was standing and gazed into his face. "Do you still think about Keiko-chan, Ryo-kun? You've told me that it doesn't hurt as much as it used to, but you're still hurting, aren't you? You've even said so in that little poem of yours you wrote in my book.

"Ryo-kun, why can't you tell me what's going on in your head?" she said quietly. "Don't you trust me? I want to know because I'm your friend. Stop keeping everything inside of you and confide in me, dammit! I want to help you!"

Ryoku remained silent and unmoving, still locked in prayer.

Rei sighed. "Sometimes I forget that you can't hear me when you're like this," she laughed faintly. "I really feel silly shouting at you like this."

She turned around and leaned back against him, like she usually did whenever they were alone while he was busy praying. "You know, Ryo-kun, that poem of yours really touched me. I had no idea you could write like that." She smiled fondly as she stared up into the night sky. "I really liked the book you got me, but that little poem of yours was the best gift of all." She stood back up and glanced around, checking to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one, she turned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Ryo-kun," she said and quickly turned away, her cheeks blushing bright red. "A-Anyway, if you don't hurry it up, you'll miss dinner." With that, she quickly jogged over to the shrine and went inside.

A few moments after Rei went inside, Ryoku's hand came up and touched his cheek where Rei kissed him. He opened his eyes and glanced toward the shrine.

"Rei-chan..."

* * *

After dinner, Rei went back to her room. That new manga of hers was just waiting to be read and she was eager to get to it.

Just as she sat down on her bed with her manga, someone quietly knocked on her door. "Yes?" she called out as she cracked open the manga.

"Are you busy, Rei-chan?" Ryoku asked.

Rei closed her manga and set it aside. He sounded hesitant. Maybe he wanted to talk? "Come in."

"I'm coming in, then." He opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. As she surmised, he looked hesitant. He was staring at the floor, as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"What's wrong, Ryo-kun?" she asked, watching him concernedly.

Ryoku remained silent for a moment before speaking. "I need to ask you something, Rei-chan."

"What is it about?"

"Keiko-chan," he replied quietly.

Rei's breath caught for a second. "Wouldn't Mako-chan be a better person to speak to about that?" she suggested. "She's known her longer than I have."

"I know," he replied as he lifted his head and looked at her. "This is more about me than Keiko-chan, and this is something I don't want to talk to her about just yet."

Now Rei grew even more concerned. If this was something that he didn't want to talk to his sister about, then it must be serious. He loved his sister dearly and shared almost everything with her. There were practically no secrets between them. She felt a little better knowing that he wasn't going to keep what he was going to tell her a secret from Makoto, but still.

"Tell me, Ryo-kun," she said, gesturing for him to sit down next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Ryoku sat down on Rei's bed and stared down on the floor again. "Do you think it's time for me to let go of Keiko-chan and move on with my life?" he asked quietly.

Rei stared at him in disbelief. "What?" she said, barely managing to keep herself from shouting it in shock. That boy had been stubbornly clinging onto his dead girlfriend for so long, she was half-afraid that he'd never get over her. She could only wonder what finally got him to let go.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he continued as if to answer her unvoiced question. "I've been holding onto Keiko-chan's memory for such a long time and so tightly that I've been too afraid of losing even those memories to even consider moving on with my life."

"Ryo-kun...," Rei said sympathetically as she took one of his hands in hers.

He glanced down at her hand intertwined in his, looked back up at her, and smiled gratefully. "I just want to be sure that if I do move on, that I won't forget her," he told her. "I promised her that I wouldn't forget her. I can't break that promise. But, I want to move on with my life. I want to..." He trailed off and looked away, staring back down at the ground again.

"Want to what?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "It's not important."

Rei frowned, but let the matter drop. "Anyway, Ruo-kun, I think it would be all right. Do you think Keiko-chan would be happy seeing you in such pain because of her death? She'd be miserable. It'd hurt her to see you in such pain. I know if it were me, I wouldn't want you to be in such misery." Her expression took on a sad cast as she thought of Ryoku in the same kind of agony he had experienced over Keiko's death happening because of her own death. She quickly shook her head, clearing the depressing mental image from her mind.

"Listen, Ryo-kun," she continued, squeezing his hand for added emphasis. "You'll never forget Keiko-chan. She's a part of you as long as you keep your happy memories together in here," she said, tapping him lightly on his chest. "It's past time for you to move on with your life. Being miserable doesn't suit you. Not only that, but it makes Mako-chan and me sad, as well. You understand?"

Ryoku nodded and softly embraced her. "Thanks, Rei-chan. I really appreciate it," he said quietly.

Rei blinked in surprise for a moment, but quickly returned the embrace with a fond smile. "Anytime, Ryo-kun. By the way, why didn't you want to talk to Mako-chan about this?" she inquired.

"I think she might've misinterpreted the reason why I would ask such a question," he explained as he broke the embrace and stood up. "She might've suspected that I was asking only because I had a specific girl in mind."

She blinked again. "Specific girl?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, shaking his head. "At any rate, I'll let you get back to reading that new manga of yours. Thanks again for taking the time to talk to me." With that, he opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rei continued staring at the door after Ryoku left. "Specific girl?" she wondered to herself. "What did he mean by that? Did he mean that...?" She trailed off as she put the pieces together. "Does Mako-chan think that Ryo-kun is starting to consider me as more than a friend?" She frowned in thought as she considered the possibility. "Does Ryo-kun consider me as more than a friend?"

After pondering the idea for a few moments, she shook her head. "No, it couldn't be. He's still too hung up over Keiko-chan to be looking at anyone in that way." She reached for her manga and cracked it open.

"Still... would it be so bad if he did?" she mused to herself with a small grin as she settled in to read.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.

The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 13

Atonement: Rei's Story  
by Jason C. Ulloa

Chapter 13

Rei watched from the steps of the haiden as Ryoku and Makoto slowly went through a slow martial arts kata, each move graceful and precise as they mirrored each other perfectly. Each punch traveled exactly the same distance. Each kick flew at exactly the same angle. It was amazing, even after watching it several times before.

She had learned a lot of their style of kenpo from Ryoku. She wasn't quite at their level of skill just yet, but she wasn't that far away, either. It also helped that Makoto was good at helping her get down the moves that she had trouble with.

School had started up again and now they were all in seventh grade. The route they usually took to school changed since they had to accommodate for Ryoku going to Juuban Junior High. Fortunately, the new path didn't take Rei and Makoto too far out of their way.

That was the beginning of their new school routine. Rei, Makoto, and Ryoku would leave the jinja together and meet with Usagi on the way before she and Ryoku had to part ways to go to Juuban Junior High. After school, they would repeat the same process, but in reverse.

Rei slowly stretched her arms as the two siblings' kata drew to a close. As they prepared to start sparring with each other, Rei slowly cast her mind back a couple of weeks to the night when Ryoku had come into her room to talk to her about Keiko. After that short talk, she had expected Ryoku to show some kind of change or something, but he continued to act the same as he always did. It was frustrating; just when she thought she would finally get somewhere with him, he would pull back, telling her something was unimportant or something similar.

Shaking her head, she decided to focus instead on the progress of Ryoku's priest training. He had come pretty far during the short time she had trained him. He wasn't anywhere near her level yet, but he was nearing the point where she would have to turn Ryoku over to Grandpa for the rest of his instruction. It would be a shame; she really enjoyed the time she spent training him. They would still spend time together when Grandpa would train them in the same lessons, but for the most part, it would be just her by herself, as Ryoku still needed a long time to catch up with her.

"Rei?"

The raven-haired miko blinked as she turned to regard Makoto. "Hmm?" She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that they had stopped sparring.

"Something on your mind? You seemed to be deep in thought for a while," Makoto added with an inquisitive tilt to her head.

"Nothing, really," Rei shook her head. "Just thinking."

The taller girl merely shrugged and let the matter drop.

"Hey, where's Ryo-kun?" she asked as she glanced around the grounds. The ponytailed boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Grandpa wanted to talk with him for a little while," Makoto replied, then grinned. "Hey, do you wanna try sparring with me for a little bit? I promise I'll take it easy on you."

Rei sniffed as she stood up. "Don't take me too lightly. I have been practicing what you and Ryo-kun have taught me."

Makoto's grin widened as Rei advanced. "Oh? Then, let's see how much you've improved."

The miko nodded and rushed forward as her opponent settled into a defensive stance and waited.

* * *

Ryoku shifted a little in his seat in the living room as he waited. Grandpa seemed very solemn when he asked to speak with him. Maybe it had something to do with his priest training? Did Grandpa think he was ready to start receiving training from him personally? It had been almost two years since he started his training; was his progress that rapid? Would he still be trained by Rei on certain things? He was certain that he hadn't learned everything that he was supposed to learn at Rei's level of mastery.

Now that he thought about it, it probably wasn't likely that that was the case. So, what did Grandpa want to talk to him about? He shifted again and grimaced at the feel of his sweaty gi on his body. Couldn't this have waited until he had taken a bath? Makoto would probably be taking one now. He hoped she'd leave everything ready for him when she was done with hers.

Grandpa entered the room with a tray just as Ryoku shifted in his seat again. The tray had two tea cups and a tea pot, which he set down on the table just before sitting down across from him. Grandpa then poured two cups of tea, offering one to Ryoku before taking the other one for himself. Ryoku took a single sip and set the cup down on the table, waiting for Grandpa to say something.

"You've been here for quite a while, haven't you, Ryo-kun?" he said after taking a single sip of his tea.

Ryoku blinked. That wasn't exactly a question he was expecting. "I guess so," he nodded, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"In the time since you've started training to become a Shinto priest, you've made amazing progress," he added with a proud nod.

"Rei-chan's a good teacher."

Grandpa nodded again. "Yes, but you still have a way to go, my boy. Still, it won't be that long before I start training you myself." His expression turned serious. "That is one of the reasons why I wanted to talk with you. What exactly are your goals for the future right now?"

He blinked again. "Goals?"

The elderly man nodded. "Yes. I ask you because, as you can see, I'm an old man and I won't be around forever."

"You? Old?" Ryoku retorted with a smirk. "Hah! You could run circles around guys half your age. If only Oyaji was as energetic as you."

"Yes, yes," Grandpa said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling in embarrassment. "Well, I've always been young at heart and...." He quickly cleared his throat and took on a serious expression again. "Anyway, I'm not THAT young anymore, Ryo-kun. I have to start thinking about the future of the Hikawa Jinja. Someone has to take over after I'm gone and I wanted to know how serious you were in becoming a priest."

Ryoku gave him an astonished look. "What? Are you seriously thinking of asking me to take over? What about Rei-chan? I thought she was going to take over for you!"

Grandpa's expression grew even more somber. "Well, that's another reason why I wanted to talk with you. Can I ask you to be completely honest with me?"

The seriousness of that question made Ryoku give pause for a moment before reaching for his tea. "Of course, Grandpa," he agreed and took a long pull from the cup before setting it down again. "If it's that important, I will."

"Ryo-kun, how do you feel about Rei?"

"What?" he said, frowning uncertainly. "How do I feel about her? She's my friend," he added in a tone to suggest that the answer was obvious.

"That's not what I meant," Grandpa clarified, shaking his head. "What I wanted to know is whether or not there is something more than just friendship between you two."

"More than...," Ryoku began, but trailed off.

"You don't have to answer right away," Grandpa cut in. "I can tell you haven't really considered it. I don't blame you; especially since I just sprung this on you from out of nowhere."

Ryoku shook his head. "It's all right, Grandpa," he told him. "To be honest, I like Rei-chan as a friend. As for whether or not I think there is something more between us...." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "There are times when I'm happy just to be with her and there are times when she gets me so upset that I have to get away. She makes me smile, she confuses me, she hugs me, and she hits me. But despite all that, there's no one else I'd rather go through all of that with."

Grandpa considered Ryoku for a few moments, then nodded as he took another sip of his tea. "I understand," he finally said with a small smile. "Either way, I'm not going anywhere for a while yet. There's plenty of time to figure it out."

The ponytailed boy sighed. "Don't worry me like that, Grandpa!" he complained as he finished his tea. "I was afraid something had happened or was going to happen."

"Sorry, Ryo-kun," Grandpa laughed sheepishly. "Don't mind me. Anyway, you should go change out of those clothes and into some clean ones. I'll clean up here."

"Sure," Ryoku said as he got up from the table. "Thanks, Grandpa."

After Ryoku left, Grandpa sighed as he started to gather the tea cups. "Sorry, Ryo-kun," he said to himself as he picked up Ryoku's cup and placed it on the tray. "I just wanted to make sure that Rei and the jinja are taken care of before I go. That's all."

* * *

Makoto raised a hand as she backed away, signaling an end to their practice session. "Okay, Rei-chan, you're doing much better than before," she said with a pleased look on her face. "However, you need to work on tightening your defense. I was able to tag you way more times than I should've been."

Rei nodded as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Still, you're way better than I am, so of course you'd get me. I mean, I haven't been practicing martial arts for as long as you have."

The ponytailed girl shrugged as she adjusted the belt at her gi. "True enough. Anyway, I'm going to stay out here and practice for a little bit longer. You might as well go take a bath first. Just leave everything ready for me when you're done, all right?"

"Sure," she nodded as she went inside.

As Rei made her way through the hallway, she heard muffled voices coming from the living room. 'Probably Grandpa and Ryo-kun,' she thought to herself as her steps slowed to a stop at the door. The voices were too muffled to hear clearly, but from the tone of the voices, it sounded important.

'I probably shouldn't be listening to this.' She shook her head and turned to leave, but hesitated before turning back to the door, curiosity taking over.

'I shouldn't be listening, but...,' she thought as she leaned close enough to the door to make out some of what they were saying.

"...another reason why I wanted to talk with you. Can I ask you to be completely honest with me?"

"Of course, Grandpa. If it's that important, I will."

"Ryo-kun, how do you feel about Rei?"

Rei almost jerked back in surprise. That wasn't what she was expecting at all. Part of her wanted to turn and leave right now, but another part of her wanted to stay and hear the answer. This was a private conversation, and besides, this was her best friend. It wasn't fair to him to be listening in on this.

However... this also had to do with her. How he truly felt about her. His private feelings were a secret that she had never really gotten a good look at before. She'd had brief glimpses during those rare times that he either dropped his guard or chose to show them to her, but that was it. This was a very rare opportunity to learn something that she had been wondering about ever since he gave her that book with that poem written in it. Could she really pass this rare chance up?

"What? How do I feel about her? She's my friend."

Her expression fell when she heard those words. Still, what was she expecting? He hadn't said anything wrong; they were friends. That was it, wasn't it? It's not like there was anything more between them.

"That's not what I meant. What I wanted to know is whether or not there is something more than just friendship between you two."

"More than...."

This time, Rei did turn and leave. The way he had trailed off... it sounded almost like he had come across something he hadn't thought of before.

Much like herself, now that she thought of it.

Rei shook her head as she increased her pace toward the furo. She was not going to think about this now. She was going to take a bath, she was going to relax, and she was going to figure this all out later.

The water from the furo had been emptied earlier this morning, so she didn't have to worry about doing it herself. The water heater usually didn't take that long to warm up, so all she had to do was to let the water fill the furo. It would reach the proper temperature as filled the tub; meanwhile, she could change out of her clothes and start washing herself as it did.

As the water started to fill the tub, she headed back to the changing room. Once in the changing room, she stopped as she realized that because her mind was on the conversation she overheard earlier, she forgot to get a clean set of robes from her room. With an irritable sigh, she strode over to her room.

'Stupid Ryo-kun, making a mess of my head again. I'm going to have to work him hard later during training. That'll teach him.'

* * *

After that talk with Grandpa, Ryoku had been doing some heavy thinking as he trudged to the furo with his normal hakama robes in hand. As far as he knew, Grandpa was fine. He still had quite a few years of life in him yet, so why was he worried about the jinja now? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't see the reason in it.

'I still can't believe he could seriously consider me taking over when Rei-chan is much more qualified than me to take over. How could he do that to Rei-chan?' He shook his head. 'No, that can't be it, either. He loves and trusts her. Besides, she's been training for it her entire life. There's no way that Grandpa would pass the jinja on to someone like me, who had just barely started his training. There's just got to be something else to this.'

Ryoku slid the door open to the changing room and glanced at the door. The 'occupied' sign wasn't hung. "Done already, Mako-chan?" he said to himself as he set his clothes aside and started to undress. Halfway through, he stopped as he noticed that his shampoo bottle was empty.

"Mako-chan...," he grumbled under his breath as he put his clothes back on and grabbed the offending empty shampoo bottle. "If you're going to use my shampoo, at least get me a new bottle when you finish it." He sighed as he stepped out of the room, grumbling to himself as he went.

* * *

Rei tried to clear her mind as she returned to the furo. She had taken a little longer than she had anticipated to get the bath ready due to her forgetting her clean change of clothes, so now the tub was starting to overflow. It was fine, though, since the floor had drains at the foot and sides of the tub to catch and drain overflow.

She went into the room to turn off the water, then went back into the changing room to disrobe. In the corner, she noticed that Ryoku's hakama robes were sitting, neatly folded. He was probably going to use the furo after he finished speaking with Grandpa. Seeing his robes there made her cheeks flush slightly as she remembered what she had last heard Grandpa say.

'What I wanted to know is whether or not there is something more than just friendship between you two.'

She had never thought about other boys like that before. They were mostly too immature and stupid for her to bother with. Besides, having to attend an all-girls school, and a Catholic one at that, didn't give her much of an opportunity to meet any. Her experiences with the opposite sex were pretty much limited to her interactions with Ryoku. It wasn't as if she had never seen another boy; it was just that since she didn't have any friends outside of Makoto, Ryoku, and Usagi, and since she had her duties and training as a miko, she had never had any reason to really go out of her way to meet anyone.

Besides, wasn't this all too soon anyway? She had just recently turned twelve and Ryoku had been thirteen for only a few months. And it wasn't like he had ever asked her out on a date, anyway....

Her cheeks started to flush even more as she made an effort to steer her thoughts away from the direction they had suddenly turned. She really needed to clear her mind and think.

She placed her clean change of clothes on the opposite side of the room from Ryoku's clothes and went into the furo. She sat down on a stool next to the tub, as she dipped a wide, plastic ladle into the hot, clean water and dumped it over her head, letting the water run over her body and through her hair. She repeated the process a couple more times, then reached for the soap. After a quick scrubbing, she used more tub water to rinse herself off, and then reached for the shampoo. She repeated the process of wash and rinse, then stood up in order to get into the tub itself for a nice, long, relaxing soak.

That's when the door opened.

* * *

Ryoku continued grumbling to himself as he gripped the shampoo bottle in his hand and strode toward the furo. Makoto really needed to stop using his shampoo. Either that, or get her own bottle if she liked it so much. She didn't even seem contrite in the least when she apologized! Well, she was right that it was just shampoo, but it was HIS shampoo, dammit! She could've at least asked first.

Once he reached the changing room, he set his bottle down next to his soap and started to disrobe again, pausing only to check to make sure that the 'occupied' sign hadn't been hung on the furo door. Seeing no sign hung, he quickly disrobed, tossed his dirty clothing into the hamper in the corner, picked up his shampoo and soap, and slid open the door.

And froze in place as he found himself staring at a completely naked Rei.

Who was also frozen in place and staring back at him.

A small part of his mind that hadn't locked up noticed that not only was her hair wet, but the floor beneath her had small puddles of water pooled around the stood she had recently sat in. So, she had just finished washing herself, meaning that she hadn't been in the furo for very long.

Also, she was extraordinarily beautiful.

As if that was the thought that kickstarted his brain, he quickly scrambled backward and slid shut the furo door. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like that!"

Just as soon as Ryoku started moving, Rei flung her arms around herself and all but dove into the tub. "You idiot!" she shouted as she dunked her entire body into the tub up to her neck. "Why didn't you knock or something?"

"The 'occupied' sign wasn't on the door," he told her through the closed door. "I thought that there wasn't anyone in there."

Rei quickly thought back and winced as she realized that she did forget to hang the sign. "W-Well, you should've knocked anyway! Remember that so something like this doesn't happen again!"

"All right," he agreed. "Just as long as you remember to hang the 'occupied' sign on the door so that something like this doesn't happen again."

She winced again, then frowned. "A-Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"Only partially. Half of the fault lies with me for not checking to make sure that no one was in the furo. I'm really very sorry for that, Rei-chan."

"Hmph. As long as you realize your mistake," she replied. "And... I'm sorry for forgetting to put up the sign."

She could hear a small, nervous laugh from the other side of the door. "D-Don't worry about it. No harm done..., right?"

She felt her cheeks redden furiously at both the memory of what she had seen earlier, and at the embarrassment of what he had obviously seen. "Y-Yeah...."

"I'm... um... going to wait in my room," Ryoku finally said after a long silence had passed between them. "Could you please let me know when you're done?"

"Y-yeah...."

After her answer, she could hear the door to the hallway slide open and closed again as he left. Once he was gone, she let her head sink into the water as she exhaled a long sigh, listening to the air bubbles rise and pop once they reached the water's surface. Over and over, the scene that occurred only a few moments ago replayed in her mind along with the small snippet of the discussion that she overheard between Ryoku and Grandpa. Embarrassment and humiliation threatened to overwhelm her mind as she fought valiantly to calm it. In the midst of the tumult that was her current state of mind, one realization kept creeping to the surface, which was the knowledge that she was going to have to face him again, since he lived there.

"...what do we do now, Ryo-kun...?" she muttered to herself as she leaned back in the tub, letting the heat of the water soak into her body while her mind roiled in emotion and worry.

* * *

Disclaimer: All original materials belong to their respective owners. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and a bunch of big companies. No copyright infringement is intended. This story belongs me, so I would appreciate it very much if you would ask for permission before posting it anywhere else. Thank you.

The Question and all stories included are:  
Copyright © July 6, 2001 Jason C. Ulloa.  
All Rights Reserved.


End file.
